Take Care of Lady Maki
by undine-yaha
Summary: Shibuya Maki adalah seorang gadis cantik, kaya, dan berkuasa. Apa jadinya ketika Kakei Shun, si murid beasiswa dan atlet amefuto yang tampan dan pintar menjadi asisten kepala pelayan di rumahnya? KakeiMaki slight MizuOto. RnR please!
1. Shibuya Maki!

Halo! Aku undine!

Makasih sudah mengklik judul ceritaku….

Beberapa orang sudah me-request kakeimaki padaku…tidak bisa kusebutkan satu-satu maaf ya? Silakan hukum saya…

cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama korea Take Care of Agasshi/My Fair Lady.

Okay! Selamat membaca!

* * *

Hi, Gals!

_Siapa yang nggak kenal dengan Shibuya Maki? Pewaris tunggal Shibuya Company ini memang selalu menarik perhatian kita. Gimana nggak? Gadis cantik ini selalu eksis di setiap pesta kalangan _A-Listers_ dan juga fashion show desainer-desainer ternama. Maki yang cinta banget sama _fashion_ tidak pernah lelah menghabiskan waktunya berbelanja di butik-butik ternama._

_Siswi SMA Kyoshin ini juga siswi yang pintar di sekolahnya. Tetapi anehnya, daftar presensi Maki hampir semuanya kosong. Kalau ia tidak masuk sekolah, bagaimana ia mendapatkan semua nilai-nilai itu? _Only heaven knows, gals.

_Kehidupan percintaan gadis ini juga tak bisa ditebak. Belasan cowok yang mendekatinya ditolak begitu saja. Banyak yang bilang Maki itu selektif banget. Tapi ada juga yang bilang, kalau ia menunggu cowok yang lebih kaya dari dirinya! Yah, tapi itu hanya gosip…_

_HIngga saat ini belum terlihat apakah Maki mampu menjadi penerus Shibuya Company. Kemampuannya masih diragukan oleh banyak orang di dunia bisnis. Apakah si 'Burung Hantu Malam' ini akan membuktikan kemampuannya? Kita hanya bisa menunggu!_[kfa]

**Maki's POV**

Huft.

Aku menutup majalah di pangkuanku itu dengan malas. Sudah banyak artikel tentangku, sebanyak gosip yang menerpaku. Tapi aku hanya menganggap itu semua angin lalu. Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri yang nggak semua orang perlu tahu.

Hai, aku Shibuya Maki. Baca saja artikel tadi, maka kalian akan tahu tentangku. Hobi berpesta, berdandan, dan belanja…itu benar. Pewaris tunggal Shibuya Company dan belum punya kemampuan untuk itu…yeah, benar.

"Nona mau dijemput jam berapa?" suara Pak Nakata, kepala pelayan di rumah sekaligus supirku hari ini mengagetkanku. Ia sudah bekerja pada keluarga kami sejak lama, istrinya adalah kepala koki di rumahku.

Aku berpikir sejenak, "Kalau jam 2, bisa?"

"Nona…besok tidak pergi sekolah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Nggak, ah," jawabku sekenanya.

"Nona sudah dua hari tidak masuk sekolah, maaf Nona, bukannya saya ikut campur, tapi Tuan dan Nyonya Besar menitipkan Nona pada saya. Saya khawatir mereka marah kalau tahu Nona sering membolos…," ujar Nakata panjang lebar.

Aku melengos. Tuan dan Nyonya Besar yang dimaksud Nakata adalah Kakek dan Nenekku. Mereka berdualah yang membesarkanku selama ini. Tetapi mereka berdua lebih sibuk mengurus bisnis ke luar negeri dibandingkan ada di rumah besar kami bersamaku. Mereka meninggalkanku rumah mewah, kendaraan, pelayan, koki, supir, tukang kebun…lalu menghabiskan hari tua mereka dengan _meeting_ ke Amerika atau ke mana aku nggak tahu.

Nggak salah juga sih ya, mengingat calon penerus mereka seperti aku ini.

"Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya, Kepala Pelayan Nakata, sudahlah. Jemput aku jam 2," kataku tegas.

"Baiklah, Nona," Nakata mengangguk, aku melihatnya lewat spion.

Malam ini aku sedang pergi ke pesta seorang kenalanku. Nakata mengantarku dengan Mercy-ku. Aku terbiasa beraktifitas di malam hari hingga dini hari. Karena itulah aku suka melewatkan sekolah di pagi hari. Aku menjaga nilai-nilaiku dengan tetap meminjam catatan, belajar, dan hadir setiap ada ulangan. Otakku termasuk cerdas, makanya meskipun suka membolos prestasiku tetap baik. Kalau Pak Kepsek SMA Kyoshin mau memarahiku karena jumlah absenku yang banyak itu, aku hanya tinggal berkata: Sumbangan rutin keluarga saya ke sekolah Bapak akan saya hentikan.

Setelah itu, dia tidak akan bisa berkutik.

Haha, itulah aku. Cantik, kaya, dan berkuasa.

I-Phone di sebelahku berbunyi. Ah, ada SMS.

_From: Otohime-chan_

_Message: maki-chan! Telp aku dong!_

Yee, dasar. Akhir bulan begini pasti dia kehabisan pulsa.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku begitu teleponnya diangkat.

"Hehehe," Otohime tertawa polos, "maaf yaaa…aku kehabisan puulsaaa…"

Aku tersenyum, "Ya udah. Nanti kubelikan."

"Nee…doumo arigatouuu…," ujar Otohime senang.

"Kau mau membicarakan apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Oh, iya! Itu, Maki-chan! Besok kau harus masuk sekolah!" katanya.

"Aaaah…kenapaaa?" rasa malas langsung menyergap. Sahabatku inilah yang menjadi informanku mengenai kegiatan sekolah.

"Besok ada kuis Matematika!" jelas Otohime, "lalu…ada satu info lagiii…"

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Nada suara Otohime begitu misterius.

"Besok akan ada siswa baru di kelas kita! Pindahan dari Amerika!" katanya semangat.

Murid baru dari Amerika? Terbayang di benakku seorang bule ada di kelas kami.

"Hmmm….menarik," aku berkomentar, "baiklah! Besok pagi, tunggu aku di gerbang ya!"

"Siap, Nona!" canda Otohime, "mata nee…"

"Mata ne," balasku.

Berarti, nggak bisa pesta lama-lama, nih. Besok harus sekolah.

"Kepala Pelayan," panggilku, "jemput aku jam setengah sebelas saja. Jangan lupa besok pagi siapkan supir untuk mengantarku sekolah. Beritahu para koki aku ingin sarapan yang enak."

"Baik, Nona," jawab Nakata sambil tersenyum. Dia pasti senang karena besok aku akan bersekolah.

Hmm…

Siswa baru dari Amerika.

Seperti apa ya, dia?

**~Take Care of Lady Maki~**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Song lyrics: Hot Stuff by Davichi**

Keesokan paginya aku kembali berada di dalam Mercy, tapi kali ini bukan Nakata yang menyetir. Hari ini aku bangun pagi sekali. Maklum, aku butuh enam jam untuk menata rambut dan riasan wajahku. Untung saja aku punya tiga pelayan wanita pribadi yang setia membantuku berdandan.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Nona," supirku berujar dari bangku depan.

Nah, ini dia sekolahku. SMA Kyoshin terletak di Tokyo dan memiliki ciri khas yang membuatnya mudah dikenali: gedungnya terhimpit di antara dua bangunan lain. Karena itulah bangunannya dibangun meninggi ke atas. Arsitekturnya bergaya Eropa klasik dengan lubang-lubang jendela besar.

Seragamnya bergaris di dasi dan bagian atas kaus kaki. Blazer lengan panjangnya bagus, sayang aku harus pakai sepatu aneh ini. Seperti sepatu untuk sepak bola.

Mobilku berhenti di depan gerbang. Supirku turun dan membukakan pintu untukku. Beberapa anak yang masih ada di luar gedung sekolah langsung kasak-kusuk mengamatiku.

"Selamat bersekolah, Nona Maki," kata supirku sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih," kataku anggun sambil mengangguk. Sekarang…mana ya Otohime?

"Maki-chaan!" seorang gadis menghampiriku dengan riang. Ya, ini dia.

"Ohayou! Kau terlihat ceria sekali seperti biasa," pujiku. Kami berjalan bersama memasuki gedung sekolah, tak menggubris pandangan mata yang tertuju ke arah kami (ke arahku, tepatnya).

Otohime merangkul lenganku dengan akrab. Aku sudah berteman dengannya beberapa bulan ini. Kami berdua begitu cocok, tahu deh kenapa. Aku sangat suka melihat Otohime yang berambut panjang dan indah, berwajah cantik dengan mata besar, dan tubuhnya yang langsing. Pribadinya riang dan sederhana, tidak seperti siswi-siswi lain yang mendekati aku hanya karena ingin numpang popularitasku saja. Oh ya, kadang aku juga mengajak Otohime menginap di rumah.

"_So…who will be the new guy in our class_?" tanyaku padanya. Kami akan menaiki lift menuju ke lantai dua, tempat kelas kami berada. Lift-lift sekolah adalah kebanggaan seluruh siswa.

"Kukira dia bule…," kata Otohime kecewa, "ternyata dia orang Jepang yang sempat sekolah di Amerika waktu SMP, lalu pindah lagi kemari."

"Owh, hebat juga sekolah di luar negeri," pujiku. Lift terbuka dan kami berjalan ke kelas.

"Iya, iya! Dia dapat beasiswa karena pintar dan juga karena prestasinya sebagai atlet _American futobooru!_" jawab Otohime semangat.

Ooh, anak beasiswa. American football? Apaan tuh?

"Kira-kira seperti apa, ya, orangnya?" Otohime senyam-senyum sambil membenarkan posisi jepit di rambut panjangku yang berombak.

"NHAAAA! DI SITU KAU RUPANYA!"

Kami sontak menoleh ke arah suara. Seorang pemuda jangkung berkulit cokelat sedang bersalto ke arah kami. Astagaaa….

"Ohayooou, Otohime-chan!" sapa si jangkung rambut pirang. Dia sudah berdiri tegak sekarang—membuatnya terlihat seperti tiang listrik.

"Ohayou mo, Mizumachi-chi," Otohime membalas sapaannya dengan rona merah di pipi. Hei, hei, apa-apaan itu?

"Wah! Nona Maki juga sekolah hari ini!" kata pemuda itu. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Pemuda yang membuat sahabat cantikku _blushing_ ini bernama Mizumachi Kengo. Ia duduk di kelas sebelah. Orangnya spontan dan penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu, aku balik dulu ke kelas! Nanti kita ketemu lagi, ya!" pamitnya riang. Ia lalu masuk ke kelasnya dan—kepalanya membentur atas pintu. Payah.

"Dasar. Sudah tahu tinggi, nunduk dong!" sindirku. Otohime diam saja. Matanya berbinar.

"Hei hei hei….apa yang dia lakukan padamu sampai kau berbinar begitu saat melihatnya?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Dia itu…orangnya penuh semangat," jawab Otohime memuji, "Mizumachi-chi itu…unik dan eksotis!"

Aku tertawa mendengar jawaban jujurnya. Yah, beginilah Otohime.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Kami duduk di bangku masing-masing—baris kedua dari belakang. Otohime ada di sebelah kananku.

Tak lama masuklah wali kelas kami, Bu Yamazaki. Ia menggelung rambutnya seperti biasa, dengan map-map di tangan dan kacamata berbingkai cokelat muda yang dipakainya.

"Nah…pagi semua," sapanya sambil tersenyum hangat. Semua murid membalas sapaannya.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau pagi ini akan ada murid baru di kelas kita…," Bu Yamazaki berkata, "dia adalah orang Jepang yang bersekolah ke Amerika sewaktu SMP dan sekarang kembali ke Jepang."

Kulirik Otohime. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Benar 'kan kataku?" bisiknya.

"Baiklah, mari kita sambut dia. Nak…," Bu Yamazaki menoleh ke arah pintu dan memanggil murid baru itu, "silakan masuk."

Aku melengos sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku di atas meja, menunggu murid baru itu masuk ke kelas dengan bosan. Ternyata dia orang Jepang juga. _Just ordinary-scholarship boy_.

Seorang pemuda dengan seragam kami melewati pintu kelas sambil merunduk. Ia berjalan dengan tegap dan tenang ke arah kiri Bu Yamazaki.

Ketika ia berdiri menghadap kami, aku melayangkan pandanganku untuk melihat sosoknya lebih jelas.

…

Aku mengerutkan alis. Oh astaga, dia…

_Hot stuff, mendekatlah padaku  
Cobalah hancurkan hatiku yang dingin_

Tubuhnya sedang dan tinggi. Rambutnya hitam pendek dan lurus, dibelah pinggir dengan poni disisir ke kiri. Matanya yang unik berwarna hijau tosca, pandangannya yang serius menyapu seisi kelas. _Overall_…dia…

Ngng…dia…

Ah! Bagaimana aku mengatakannya?

_Bakarlah hatiku,  
dengan matamu yang berapi-api, membara_

"Nah, ayo perkenalkan dirimu," kata Bu Yamazaki.

"Hajimemashite," suaranya tidak terlalu nge-bas, terkesan serius, "watashi wa Kakei Shun desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," ia membungkuk.

"Kereeeen…," beberapa siswi menghela nafas terpesona.

"Cakeeep…," desah yang lain.

"Yak, anak-anak, Kakei ini adalah atlet American football sewaktu di Amerika. Apakah nanti kau akan masuk ekskul football juga, Kakei?" tanya Bu Yamazaki.

Kakei menjawab tenang, "Pasti."

"Uuh…atlet…kereeen…," suara siswi-siswi terdengar lagi.

"Baik, anak-anak, mulai sekarang rukun-rukunlah dengan Kakei, ya. Kakei, jangan segan bertanya jika ada kesulitan," Bu Yamazaki menutup perkenalan pagi ini.

"Baik, Sensei. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu," jawab Kakei sopan.

"Mmm…baiklah…kau akan duduk di…"

Sensei menatapku!

"Ah, Shibuya. Kau masuk sekolah hari ini," Sensei tersenyum. Aku nyengir dan melirik ke belakangku. Oh, _well_…

"Kakei! Duduklah di bangku kosong itu, di belakang Shibuya—yang berambut oranye," Sensei menujuk tempat di belakangku.

"Baik, terima kasih," Kakei membungkuk dan mulai berjalan.

Ugh! Dia akan duduk di belakangku! Dia sedang berjalan mendekat kemarii…kenapa aku jadi panik?

"Halo…Kakeeei…," seorang siswi yang dilewati Kakei tersenyum. Siswi-siswi yang lain juga menahan nafas ketika Kakei berjalan.

OMG, dia sampai.

Otohime tersenyum ramah saat dia lewat. Aku berusaha memasang tampak acuh tak acuh.

Kudengar langkahnya berhenti di belakangku.

KRIET…

Oh, dia sedang menyeret kursi untuk duduk.

Sunyi. Dia sudah duduk.

Huhhh…gara-gara dia duduk di belakangku aku jadi tegang! Kulirik Otohime. Si ramah itu pasti akan menyapanya. Jangan, jangan, jangaaan…

"Hai, aku Otohime!"

Tuh, 'kan.

"Selamat datang di sekolah kami, ya!" ujar Otohime riang. Pasti setelah ini dia akan memperkenalkan aku pada si murid baru.

"Arigatou, senang berkenalan," jawab Kakei. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali melihat ekspresinya saat ia mengucapkan itu.

"Eh, iya. Ini temanku," apa kubilang, "Maki-chan! Perkenalkan dirimu!"

Aku memutar mata, berusaha terlihat nggak tertarik. Kuputar badanku sedikit ke belakang, dan berkata dengan anggun, "Aku Shibuya Maki. Salam kenal."

_Hot stuff, tak apa meskipun hatiku terbakar  
Karena kau hanya hidup sekali, dengan hati yang membara_

Kulihat Kakei mengernyit, "Shibuya?"

Aku jadi mengernyit juga, "Ya, kenapa?" Apa nama keluargaku terkenal sampai Amerika?

"Mmmh…tidak ada apa-apa," wajahnya yang serius berubah ramah. Dia terlihat lebih…

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya ya, Shibuya-san," ia berujar lembut sambil tersenyum tipis.

…

Ya,ya, aku tahu jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak cepat sekali, dan aku merinding.

"Oh, ya, sama-sama," jawabku sedikit angkuh lalu kembali membelakanginya.

Pelajaran dimulai. Fiuh, perasaan aneh itu sudah mulai pergi.

Saat mengambil buku di tas, sekilas aku kembali melihat Kakei. Ia hanya mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis, mungkin belum dapat buku dari sekolah.

Aku cepat-cepat berbalik lagi. Perasaan aneh itu datang lagi!

Hhh…

Kurasa hari-hariku akan jadi berbeda dengan Kakei di belakangku…

_Setiap hari, seperti orang gila, aku akan mencintaimu  
dengan sepenuh hatiku yang terbakar_

[bersambung…]

Ya-ha! Selesai!

Terima kasih sudah membaca, ya…aku barusan 'kenalan' dengan Maki, jadi kuharap kalian mau memberiku kritik dan saran kalau2 aku salah menceritakan tentang dia. Aku hanya berbekal salah satu halaman manga yang memberi keterangan seperti apa karakter Maki. Jadi…review ya? Anonymous juga boleh!

Sampai jumpa lagii…


	2. The New Assistant

Aku ngapdet!

Maaf, apdetnya telat banget….mobilitas lagi tinggi!

Makasih banyak buat: **Salmahimahi, 00 Ayuzawa. 00, Matsura Akimoto, Widya Enma 7.8, Rizu Hatake-hime, HirumaManda, Scarlett Yukarin, **sudah kubalas lewat PM ya!

Juga:

**Luphiruma: **salam kenal! Makasih ya…. Aku akanbuat RuiMegu, tapi ga bisa buat HiruOC, maaf ya… makasih ripyunya…

**Sky Melody: **ohoho…halo! AU ndak, ya? Sepertinya iya… Hm…iya, untuk beberapa kata ada yang lebih baik tetap pada (menurut saya) karena lebih 'kena', begitu. Tapi 99% bakal di-translate kok. Hehe. Makasi banyak, ya!

Yuk yuk yuk baca ceritanya~

* * *

**~Take Care of Lady Maki~**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Song lyrics: Hot Stuff by Davichi, Dash Girl by Yoon Eun-hye**

Satu menit sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi, Bu Yamazaki mengumumkan pada kami untuk segera memilih kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang kami inginkan. _Hellooww, _aku terlalu sibuk untuk sebuah ekskul…

"Aku ikut _cheerleader_!" seru Otohime saat istirahat tiba, "Maki-chan, bagaimana?"

"Entahlah," jawabku.

"Hai-hai!" Mizumachi datang menghampiri kami berdua yang berdiri di tengah kelas, di antara bangku-bangku.

"Mizumachi-chi, sudah memutuskan mau ikut ekskul apa?" tanya Otohime, "apa mau ikut eskul renang lagi? Kau 'kan atlet renang…"

"Mm…apa ya?" Mizumachi bingung. Matanya menangkap Kakei yang duduk sendirian di belakang, masih membereskan buku.

"Itu siaapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Oh, itu anak baru," jawab Otohime. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan melambai, "Kakei! Gabung sini, yuk!"

Kakei mengangguk sopan dan berjalan ke arah kami. Iih! Kenapa kau panggil dia, Otohimeeeeeee?

"Kakei, kenalkan ini Mizumachi! Anak kelas sebelah!" kata Otohime.

"Hai! Aku Mizumachi Kengo! Salam kenal!" Mizumachi cengar-cengir.

"Aku Kakei Shun, yoroshiku onegaishimasu," kata Kakei ramah.

"Heeei! Kalian berdua benar-benar tinggiii," puji Otohime polos. Dua pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Kalau Kakei ini, mau ikut ekskul American football…," jelas Otohime.

"ITU DIA! KETEMU!"

Kami berempat menoleh ke pintu kelas. Seorang siswa berlari menghampiri Kakei dan Mizumachi.

"WAAAAW…TINGGI BANGEEEET….," ujarnya berbinar-binar. Idih, aneh banget nih orang.

"Maaf?" Kakei bertanya.

"AH! Perkenalkan, aku Kobanzame Osamu, kelas tiga, kapten dan quarterback klub amefuto Kyoshin Poseidon. Apakah kalian mau ikut ekskul amefuto?" cerocos orang itu.

"Aku ikut," jawab Kakei pasti.

"Yes, yes!" Kak Kobanzame bersorak kecil, "kalau kamu?" ia bertanya pada Mizumachi.

Mizumachi termenung. Kelihatannya ia masih ragu untuk meninggalkan renang kesukaannya itu.

"Dengan tinggi badanmu, kau bisa sangat berguna," ujar Kakei, "kita bisa membawa tim kita ke kejuaraan nasional!"

Mendengar kata 'kejuaraan nasional' dari Kakei, Mizumachi jadi bersemangat.

"Baik, aku mau mencoba!" jawabnya riang.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak!" Kak Kobanzame berkata dengan antusias, "besok ada _Technical Meeting_ di ruang klub kami, di lantai dasar sebelah kanan. Datang, ya!"

Hm…

Otohime ikut cheer, Mizumachi ikut amefuto, Kakei juga.

…

"Apa aku juga boleh ikut?" tanyaku.

…

HAH? Ngomong apa aku barusan?

Otohime dan Mizumachi _jawdrop_, sedangkan Kakei agak terkejut.

"A-apa?" Kak Kobanzame kaget, "gomen ne, Nona Maki, apa kamu juga mau ikut amefuto?"

Aku mengangkat alis, berusaha terlihat cuek, "Iya. Memangnya perempuan tidak boleh?"

"B-boleh, sih…," kata Kobanzame, "kau bisa jadi manajer…mmm….kau datang saja TM besok, oke?"

Aku mengangguk, "_Okay_."

Kobanzame berpamitan dengan agak kikuk dan keluar dari kelas kami.

"M-Maki-chan?" Otohime berhenti mangap dan memanggilku, "kau mau jadi manajer?"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sedikit angkuh, "kau mau meremehkanku, ya? Mentang-mentang aku tak pernah masuk sekolah?"

Otohime merengut, "Mm…iya sih…"

"Tenang saja, toh selama ini semua tetap berjalan sesuai jadwal, 'kan?" kataku, "tenang saja…"

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang ingin, aku akan mendukuuung!" seru Otohime semangat.

"NHAAA! Setelah ini ayo bersemangat semuanya!" seru Mizumachi tak kalah semangat.

Aku geleng-geleng kepala. Saat itu kusadari Kakei sedang terdiam menatapku.

Kulirik ia tajam, "Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Tidak," ia tersenyum simpul, "tidak apa-apa."

Aku memutar mata kesal, padahal aku deg-degan!

-XxX-

"Selamat datang, Nona Maki."

Kalimat-kalimat yang sama terus bersahutan saat kulangkahkan kakiku turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk menuju rumah. Semua pelayan memberikan bungkukan hormat padaku sepanjang jalan.

"Sayakaaaaaaaaa!" aku memanggil salah satu pelayan pribadiku, "Sayaka!"

"Iya, Nona!" terdengar suara Sayaka. Sayaka datang menghampiriku dengan tergopoh-gopoh bersama pelayan pribadiku satunya, Eri. Eri merapikan rambutnya yang dikepang kebelakang. Ah, iya. Pelayan di rumah ini harus berseragam. Untuk yang perempuan, memakai kemeja dan rok pendek hitam dengan celemek putih, memakai sepatu pantofel hitam, dan yang berambut panjang harus dikepang kebelakang.

"Bawakan tasku," kataku pada Eri sambil menyerahkan tasku. Kulepas blazer sekolah dan dasiku, lalu kuserahkan pada Eri, "Bawa ini. Ini juga."

"Sayaka, siapkan air mandiku. Aku ingin berendam air hangat dengan aromaterapi lavender," perintahku.

"Baik, Nona," Sayaka mengangguk dan setengah berlari ke dalam rumah untuk bekerja.

Aku menghela nafas dan memasuki rumah megahku.

Sambil menunggu air mandiku siap, aku duduk di atas kasur dan menyalakan Macbook-ku, mengaktifkan koneksi internet dan segera membuka situs Teen Vogue, Facebook, Twitter, dan blog pribadiku.

"_Oh, my_," seruku kaget ketika menemukan _message_ di akun FB-ku. "Akan ada _fashion show_ _clothing line_ lokal ternama!" seruku riang.

Aku harus datang menghadiri undangan ini. Shibuya Maki nggak pernah absen untuk hal seasyik ini!

Undangannya jam tujuh malam. Dilanjutkan pesta penutupan acara…tidak dituliskan sampai jam berapa. Hm, masih sempat untuk bersiap-siap!

"ERI!" panggilku, "bilang pada Nakata untuk menyiapkan mobil jam enam, dan segera kemari setelah aku mandi!"

"Baik, Nona!" jawab Eri yang saat kupanggil sudah berada di depan pintu kamar.

Aku tersenyum. _Fashion show, I'm coming!_

-XxX-

Aku bangun kesiangan keesokan harinya.

Yah, sudah kubilang semalam aku menghadiri sebuah _fashion show clothing line_ milik temanku, dan aku juga pasti hadir pada pesta yang diadakan setelah itu.

Aku merentangkan tanganku dan melihat jam di dinding kamar. Pukul dua siang. _Cool_.

"Sayaka!" panggilku.

Sayaka dan Eri datang dengan cepat memasuki kamar.

"Oh, Nona, akhirnya Anda bangun," kata Eri lega, "tadi kami disuruh Pak Nakata untuk membangunkan Anda, tapi gagal…"

"Aku 'kan lelah," kataku, "sudah, lupakan. Kalian berdua, rapikan kamarku sementara aku mandi, ya."

"Baik, Nona," jawab mereka berbarengan.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyalakan ponselku. Tak sampai semenit ada yang menelepon.

"Ya, Otohime?" tanyaku pada si penelepon.

"Maki-chan! Kau ke mana saja?" tanyanya, "kau bolos lagi hari ini!"

"Aku berpesta semalaman," jawabku santai, "memang ada apa? Kau tidak di kelas?"

"Aku izin ke toilet untuk meneleponmu," jawab Otohime, "apa kau lupa, hari ini ada TM amefuto!"

Aku mengangkat alis. Masa?

"Oh, iya juga," aku teringat, "tenang saja, aku akan datang saat TM dimulai. Oke?"

"Ugh, kau ini. Kakei terlihat khawatir kau tidak ada. Semua orang bilang, sudah biasa Maki tidak ada di sekolah. Kakei kelihatannya sangat berharap kau hadir di TM nanti," cerocos Otohime.

"M-masa?" seruku, "e-eh, maksudku, ya biarkan saja si Kakei itu…"

Aku tertawa garing. Kenapa aku senang sekali ketika mendengar Kakei mengharapkan kehadiranku?

"Dasar aneh. Ya sudah, datanglah ke sekolah!" kata Otohime.

"_Okay, sister!_" jawabku.

-XxX-

Aku membuka pintu ruang klub amefuto dengan anggun dan berjalan masuk, "Konnichiwa."

_Atas kepala hingga ujung kaki, aku penuh dengan percaya diri!  
Dan ketika aku berjalan, aku bertopang pada percaya diriku!_

Semua mata memandang. Ruangan yang isinya laki-laki semua itu terlihat berantakan. Ada meja panjang, kursi-kursi, dan sepertinya ada beberapa ruangan lagi di sebelah kiri dan di belakang.

"S-Shibuya Maki," salah seorang siswa berbisik pada temannya, temannya mengangguk.

Kusapukan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Beberapa mengamatiku dengan terpesona, beberapa kaget, termasuk Kakei.

_Begitu aku berjalan, semua orang iri  
Tak terhitung pria di belakangku~_

Tapi Kakei tak bicara apapun, ia hanya menatapku.

Aku mendengus dan berkata, "Oke. Aku terlambat. Maaf. Tapi bisakah kalian mempersilakanku duduk?"

Kobanzame yang duduk paling ujung langsung tersadar dari kekagetannya dan berdiri, "I-iya! Silakan duduk, Nona Shibuya!" katanya sambil mengambilkan kursi. Aku melangkah menuju kursi yang diletakannya di sisi kanan bangkunya dan di sisi kiri Kakei, lalu duduk.

"Baiklah, kita sudah selesai membicarakan tes minggu depan untuk menentukan posisi kalian di tim. Sementara itu, kalian boleh mempersiapkan diri untuk tes tersebut. Jangan ragu bertanya padaku jika ada yang kalian tidak ketahui," kata Kobanzame lancar.

"Apa tugas manajer?" tanyaku _to the point_.

Kobanzame menelan ludah, "Tugas manajer…itu…"

"Tugas manajer adalah membantu kapten tim dan pemain. Ia juga harus mengetahui aturan amefuto dan dapat mengikuti jalannya pertandingan dengan baik," Kakei menjawab tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Oh, itu tidak masalah. Pekerjaan yang…cerdas.

Kakei menoleh ke Kobanzame. Kobanzame menggeleng dengan ketakutan, "Tidak…"

Apa sih?

"Selain itu," Kakei menambahkan dan Kobanzame menepuk dahi. Kakei menoleh dan menatapku serius, "Manajer juga harus bisa menyiapkan kebutuhan pemain saat latihan maupun saat ada pertandingan, serta bersama-sama anggota tim, bertanggung jawab pada kebersihan dan kerapian ruangan klub, dan kebersihan seragam."

Aku memandang Kakei dengan tatapan nggak-salah-lo?

"Ya, itu berarti menyapu, mengepel, mencuci," terang Kakei.

"_It can't be_!" seruku sebal.

Kakei menghela nafas. "_I'm serious, Lady_," katanya tenang.

Aku, Nona Shibuya Maki, menyapu, mengepel, dan mencuci?

-XxX-

Keesokan harinya aku masuk sekolah untuk mengumpulkan tugas seni. Oh, ada tugas manajer yang harus kukerjakan hari ini. Jadi di sinilah aku sepulang sekolah, ruang klub amefuto yang amit-amit berantakan banget.

"K-Kalau kau capek, kau bisa merapikannya nanti…," kata Kobanzame takut-takut padaku.

"Kapten, ayo kita mulai diskusi untuk tes besok," kata Kakei, mengajak Kobanzame menjauh.

Pintu ruang klub terbuka. Sesosok gadis cantik dengan pakaian cheer bergaya putri duyung memasuki ruangan.

"Maki-chan!" panggilnya, "seragamnya lucu banget!" seru Otohime si cheerleader.

Aku tersenyum, "Hmm…._not bad_. Sangat cocok dengan tim amefuto-nya, Poseidon."

"Waaah!" seseorang berseru di belakangku, Mizumachi. "Itu seragam cheer-nya?"

Otohime langsung _blushing_dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua pom pom di tangannya, "I-iya…bagus nggak?"

Mizumachi mendekat padanya dan nyengir, "Nhaaa! Bagus, lho! Otohime-chan terlihat cantik!"

Otohime terkesiap dan wajahnya memerah seperti udang rebus, makin tenggelam ke pom pom. Aku berbalik menahan tawa.

"Aku cocok nggak ya pakai itu?" tanya Mizumachi. Heh?

"Apa kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu?" tanya Kakei, beralih sejenak dari obrolannya bersama Kobanzame.

Huh, apa-apaan dia. Kenapa dia jadi menyebalkan begitu?

_Hari-hari berlalu, selalu berjalan seperti itu  
Satu hari menyenangkan, tidakkah ada sesuatu yang menarik?_

"Halo, Nakata?" aku langsung menelepon Kepala Pelayan andalanku, "kirimkan beberapa orang bagian kebersihan ke sekolahku. Ruang klub amefuto. Segera, ya."

"Kau menelepon siapa?" tanya Otohime. Mizumachi berdiri santai di sampingnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu beranjak ke dapur kecil ruang klub. Begini begini, aku bisa kok membuat teh. Kubuatkan teh untuk kami berlima.

"Silakan," kataku sambil meletakkan dua cangkir teh di atas meja.

"W-waduh! Nggak usah repot-repot!" kata Kobanzame sungkan.

"Tidak apa-apa," aku tersenyum formal pada Kakei yang melihatku sekilas. "Otohime-chan, Mizumachi, kalau mau tehnya kutaruh di sini ya!"

Tak berapa lama datanglah beberapa orang yang memakai seragam pelayan rumahku, masuk dan menemuiku.

"Selamat sore, Nona. Apa yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya salah satu lelaki yang memakai kemeja putih, dasi, dan jas hitam.

"Bersihkan dan rapikan ruangan klub ini, oke?" perintahku.

"Begitu. Baik, Nona. Akan kami laksanakan."

Kobanzame hanya bisa bengong melihat para pelayanku 'beraksi' membersihkan ruangan klub.

"Rapikan juga bola-bola itu ya," kataku, "hai, kau. Jangan sampai ada debu yang tersisa di televisi itu."

Aku menangkap Kakei yang sedang memperhatikanku.

"Apa?" tanyaku angkuh.

Kakei kembali melihat ke tumpukan kertas di meja, "Tidak ada. Kau seharusnya mengerjakan pekerjaanmu sendiri."

Aku memutar mata. Ah, kenapa dia jadi menyebalkan? (lagi?)

"Manajernya 'kan aku, jadi itu semua urusanku," aku berargumen.

"Sekali lagi, lebih baik kau kerjakan sendiri apa yang menjadi tugasmu," tukas Kakei dingin.

Ugh.

Uuuugh!

Aku berbalik dengan cepat sambil berkata pada Otohime (yang sedang bertatapan dengan Mizumachi sambil senyam-senyum gaje), "Aku capek! Mau pulang!"

Setelah itu, aku tak sempat lagi melihat reaksi mereka.

-XxX-

Aku dan Nakata sedang berada dalam Mercy, berangkat menuju sebuah klub di tengah kota.

"Nona mau dijemput jam berapa?" tanya Nakata.

"Tidak tahu. Nanti saja kutelepon," jawabku kesal.

Aku melarikan diri karena sebal atas kejadian tadi siang. Si Kakei itu! Kenapa dia jadi menyebalkan? Sok ikut campur memarahi apa yang kulakukan. Daripada bosan di rumah, lebih baik aku pesta saja.

_Meskipun banyak sekali nama yang ada di ponselku_

_Tak ada yang ingin kuhubungi malam ini_

"Maaf Nona, tapi Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar bilang, mereka akan segera pulang ke Jepang," ujar Nakata.

"Halah, dari dulu juga begitu. Kakek akan pulang, Nenek akan segera datang…tapi mana? Selalu saja ada alasan untuk tidak jadi pulang," elakku.

Nakata tak menjawab. Jangan tambah memancing emosi, ya.

Tak lama kami sampai. Aku langsung turun dan meninggalkan Kepala Pelayanku itu begitu saja.

-XxX-

Duduk termenung di bar sambil memandangi es mencair di gelas _champagne_ku bukan hal yang mengasyikkan. Tapi aku sudah hampir sejam lalu-lalang di _dance floor_, berterima kasih pada yang memuji _polca __dress_ baruku, sambil memberikan _death glare_ pada cowok-cowok nggak penting yang mencoba menarik perhatianku.

Ah, teleponku bergetar. Siapa, ya? Otohime?

"Halo?"

"Nona, bisakah Nona segera keluar?" sahut si penelepon, Nakata.

"Hah? Memang kenapa? Aku belum minta dijemput…," jawabku.

"Tuan dan Nyonya besar sudah pulang, Nona. Saya disuruh untuk menjemput Nona sekarang," jelas Nakata.

"Ah, bohong. Nggak mung—"

"Shibuya Maki."

Aku menoleh dengan wajah horor menuju suara yang sangat kukenal.

Seorang nenek berambut putih pendek dan ikal sedang berdiri di belakangku. Ia memakai blazer warna krem dan menatapku kesal.

Aku nyengir, "Eh, Nenek…hehehee..."

-XxX-

"MAKI!"

Aku menunduk dan menggigit bibir mendengar bentakan Kakek barusan. Nenek menceramahiku sepanjang perjalanan pulang dan sekarang ditambah 'sekapur sirih' dari Kakek.

"Bolos sekolah, pesta semalaman, belanja kesana-kemari…," Kakek yang terlihat gagah dengan setelan abu-abu berkata padaku sambil mondar-mandir di ruang tengah ini, "sebagai penerus keluarga Shibuya, kau tidak pantas berkelakuan seperti ini!"

Aku merengut sekarang. Belanja itu kebutuhan! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan penerus keluarga Shibuya!

"Kakek tidak mau lagi kau seperti ini, Maki! Padahal Kakek sudah berikan semua yang kamu butuhkan di rumah ini!" lanjut Kakek, "pikirkan nasib perusahaan Shibu—"

Napas Kakek tersengal. Ia memegangi dada kirinya.

Tuh, 'kan. Marah-marah itu nggak baik.

"Kakek, tenang!" kata Nenek sambil menghampiri Kakek. Nakata dengan cepat mengambil segelas air dan obat penenang untuk Kakek.

"Cepat telpon dia," kata Kakek di sela napasnya, "telpon orang andalanku yang kita kenal di Amerika itu, Nek!"

Nenek mengangguk-angguk, "Baik, baik, Kek!"

Whoa. Mau ngapain lagi Kakek?

Aku terus duduk lemas di sofa ruang tengahku yang super empuk, menunggu. Tak lama Nenek kembali bersama Kakek yang sudah membaik.

"Dia bilang dia akan datang sebentar lagi, Kek," kata Nenek.

"Bagus," Kakek tersenyum senang, "Maki, akan ada kenalan Kakek yang datang. Ia akan Kakek tugaskan untuk mengawasimu."

"Mengawasi? Aku bukan anak kecil!" tolakku.

"Kalau kau bukan anak kecil, kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatur kegiatan sekolahmu?" balas Kakek.

Aku tidak bisa membantah. Kakek dan Nenek kelihatan senang, menunggu-nunggu dengan tidak sabar.

Sawaguchi, seorang pelayan datang sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Tuan, orang yang Anda tunggu sudah datang," katanya.

"Oh, dia sudah datang? Ayo Nek, kita temui dia," kata Kakek. Nenek mengikuti Kakek ke pintu depan.

Oh, itu dia pengawas yang dibilang Kakek. Terbayang di benakku wanita cerewet yang tegas dengan seragam dan akan memberikanku jadwal rutinitas serta hukuman jika aku melanggar. Seperti para pengasuh di Nanny 911…

Terdengar suara Kakek, "Dia ada di ruang tengah. Seperti yang kuceritakan, dia agak keras kepala. Tapi nanti kau pasti bisa mengatasinya."

Aku tersenyum licik. Awas kau pengasuh atau pengawas atau apalah sebutanmu, aku akan membuatmu berlari keluar sambil menjambak rambutmu sendiri.

"Nah, Maki," Kakek tiba di ruang tengah, "orang ini akan mengajarimu apa yang disebut disiplin dan mandiri."

Aku berdiri dan berisap memelototi siapapun yang akan masuk…kecuali…

_Oh, Gawd_.

Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut indigo gelap yang sangat kukenal muncul dan berdiri di samping Kakek.

"Nah, Maki. Ini Kakei Shun," kata Kakek senang.

Kakei terkejut melihatku. Aku lebih terkejut lagi.

"KAKEI?"

"Lho? Kalian saling kenal? Wah, bagus itu!" kata Kakek, "kenal di mana?"

Karena aku masih mematung kaget, Kakei menjawab, "Kami teman sekelas, Tuan."

"Teman sekelas?" wajah Kakek berubah gembira seperti dapat uang dadakan, "wah! Itu bagus! Akan lebih mudah mengawasi Maki!"

Aku menatap Kakei kebingungan. Tapi dia juga bingung!

"Maki, Shun akan Kakek angkat sebagai asisten Nakata. Dengan begitu...," aku mau pingsan melihat Sawaguchi datang menarik sebuah koper besar.

_Oh, Gawd. OH GAWD!_

"Shun akan tinggal di sini bersama kita!" ujar Kakek.

...

Ap...pah...

...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

[bersambung…]

Itu dia! Review ya…kritik dan saran silakan…anonymous juga boleh…

See you soon!


	3. Pertarungan Dimulai

Minna!

Saya mengapdet lagi! Mumpung belum UAS, mau ngetik sebanyak mungkin! xD

Makasih ya yang sudah baca dan ngeripyu chapter lalu, ada: **Scarlett Yukarin, Matsura Akimoto, Salmahimahi, Rizu Hatake-hime, Iin cka you-nii, Yukari Hyuu-kei, natsu-BlackCat, Widya Enma 7.8, HirumaManda **sudah kubalas lewat PM yah!

Juga:

**Sky Melody: **yap yap! Anda benar! Hehehe, baik, makasih yaa!

**Chopiezu: **ampun Cam…udah kubenerin…hehehe. Agak konslet, kemarin hana, sekarang wakana…gawat… aku juga suka lho~ thanks!

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Aku menatap Kakei kebingungan. Tapi dia juga bingung!

"Maki, Shun akan Kakek angkat sebagai asisten Nakata. Dengan begitu," aku mau pingsan melihat Sawaguchi datang menarik sebuah koper besar.

_Oh, Gawd. OH GAWD!_

"Shun akan tinggal di sini bersama kita!" ujar Kakek.

Aku benar-benar tercengang. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

_Seseorang yang datang padaku ketika hatiku terasa sepi  
Aku akan bersamamu, cinta, aku percaya padamu dengan segenap hatiku_

**~Take Care of Lady Maki~**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Song lyrics: Hot Stuff by Davichi**

KAKEI. SHUN. AKAN. TINGGAL. DI. SINI.

BERSAMAKU!

"T-ta-tapi, tapi…," serangan gagap menerjang bibirku.

"Shun, awasilah Maki dengan baik, ya. Kau bertanggung jawab mengatur segala kegiatannya. Jangan sampai ia bolos lagi, mengerti?" Kakek menatap Kakei.

Kakei mengangguk, "Baik, Tuan."

"T-tapi, tapi Kek!" aku berusaha menolak, "kalau Kakek mau pengawas, biar aku sendiri yang memilih! Aku nggak mau kalau Kakei yang—"

"Maki…," Nenek muncul kembali ke ruang tengah dan berdiri di samping Kakei, "Nenek dan Kakek sudah mempertimbangkan masak-masak mengenai ini. Shun adalah orang yang tepat."

Aku merengut, "Nggak asyik! Aku nggak akan menurut padanya!"

"Kakek paling tidak suka mengancam orang," kata Kakek setelah berdehem, "tapi kali ini Kakek harus melakukannya."

Mengancam? Apa? Siapa?

"Kalau kau tidak mau menurut pada Kakei," lanjut Kakek, "SEMUA kartu kreditmu akan Kakek BLOKIR."

Sekarang aku yang terkena serangan jantung.

109…

Ginza Tower…

_Online shops_…

NOOOOOOOOO!

"J-jangan! Jangan Kek!" aku melangkah cepat melewati meja dari kayu yang ada di ruang tengah itu, menuju Kakek, "jangan Kek…jangan blokir kartu kreditku…aku mohooon…"

Nenek geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahku. Kulihat Kakei tersenyum kecil. Huh, ini 'kan gara-gara kamu. Kalau kamu nggak ganteng, kutendang kamu pakai sepatu Louboutin tujuh sentiku.

"Aku janji akan menurut pada Kakei…jadi jangan blokir kartu kreditku ya, Kek…_pretty please_…," bujukku sambil merangkul-rangkul Kakek.

Kakek tertawa, "Iya, iya… Kau 'kan cucu kesayangan Kakek. Kakek nggak akan melakukan itu. Tapi, kau harus menurut ya?"

"Iya, iya!" aku mengangguk semangat, "aku janji!"

"Ya sudah," Kakek tersenyum, "sekarang mumpung kamar Kakei masih disiapkan, antar dia keliling rumah, ya?"

Ugh, benar. Kakei setelah ini akan jadi penghuni rumah_ku_.

"Oh, iya, ya…," aku tersenyum palsu sambil menarik lengan jaket Kakei, "ayo Kakei, kuajak kau melihat-lihat rumah ini…ayo ayo…"

"Permisi," pamit Kakei sopan pada Kakek dan Nenek. Aku harus segera menginterogasi dia!

-XxX-

"Naah, ini kolam renang rumah kami! Aku biasa berenang di sini ketika akhir pekan atau saat liburan musim panas!"

Aku mengeraskan volume suaraku supaya Kakek bisa mendengarnya, lalu segera kembali ke kamarnya. Berhasil.

"Rumah yang sangat luas," Kakei berkomentar.

"Oh, iya, tentu, hahaha," aku tertawa palsu.

"Maaf, Nona Maki," Sawaguchi memanggilku, "kamar Kakei sudah siap. Tuan bilang, Nona harus mengantar dia juga."

Aku memutar mataku, "Ya, ya. Bilang pada Kakek aku akan melakukannya."

Kakei mengikuti langkahku menuju sayap kiri dari rumah kami, tempat kamar-kamar para pelayan. Sawaguchi menunjukkan padaku yang mana kamarnya. Seperti kamar pelayan lainnya, kamar ini berukuran tak seberapa besar dengan tempat tidur _single_, lemari, dan meja kerja.

"_Well, this is your room_," kataku sambil mengajak Kakei masuk.

Kakei mengamati kamarnya dengan wajah biasa saja. Karena Sawaguchi telah pergi, aku akan mulai memberondong Kakei dengan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana Kakek dan Nenek mengenalmu?" tanyaku _to the point_.

"Aku dan Tuan Shibuya bertemu di perpustakaan kota. Kami tertarik pada sebuah buku yang sama, setelah itu kami saling memperkenalkan diri. Tuan sangat baik, ia bercerita tentang cucu kesayangannya…," cerita Kakei.

"Hmmm, lalu lalu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Pada saat itu ia tidak bilang kalau cucunya bernama Maki," lanjut Kakei, "Tuan menilaiku sangat mandiri dan rajin, jadi saat ia menawariku pekerjaan ini, aku hanya bilang 'iya'."

Owh, kebetulan yang mengerikan.

"Jadi…," aku mengambil kursi yang ada di meja kerja dan duduk dengan gaya aristokrat, "berapa banyak Kakek membayarmu?"

Kakei terkejut. Ia menatapku tajam, "Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu?"

"Kalau kau butuh uang, kau tinggal bilang…," jawabku, "aku akan memberimu lebih dari yang kaubutuhkan, lalu kau bisa pergi dari sini."

Saat aku menatapnya, bola mata hijau toska itu terlihat sedih dan marah.

"Satu pelajaran penting bagimu, Nona," kata Kakei, "tak semua hal bisa dinilai dengan uang."

Mataku menyipit. Oh, pedas sekali ya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau repot-repot melakukan semua ini?" tanyaku, "pasti ada alasannya 'kan? Tidak mungkin hanya karena kau teman Kakek."

Kelihatannya kalimatku sebelumnya benar-benar melukai Kakei, karena ia berbalik membelakangiku dan berkata…

"Kalau kuceritakan sekarang kau pasti belum bisa mengerti," tukasnya dingin, "mohon maaf, Nona Maki, keluarlah dari kamar saya dan selamat malam."

Aku keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menghentakkan kakiku, kesal.

Tunggu.

Oh yeah, tentu Kakei akan memanggilku Nona, karena sekarang ia asisten Nakata.

Juga pengawasku. ARGH!

-XxX-

_Aku mendapati diriku terbangun di sebuah kamar yang hampir kosong. Beberapa pelayan mengangkut barang-barangku keluar. Ada apa ini?_

_Dengan piama satinku aku menuruni tangga melingkar menuju ruang tengah di lantai bawah. Perasaanku tidak enak._

"_What the…?" aku tercengang melihat Kakek dan Nenek sedang tersenyum dan berdiri mengapit Kakei. Kakei tidak memakai seragam sekolah, pakaian biasa ataupun seragam pelayan, tapi memakai setelan rapi dan mahal._

"_Nah, bangun juga akhirnya kau, Maki," kata Kakek._

"_A-ada apa ini?" tanyaku panik. Boneka teddy bear besar sedang dikeluarkan dari kamarku ke sayap kiri rumah._

"_Kakei adalah anak yang mandiri, rajin, dan pandai olah raga," Nenek berkata, "lain sekali denganmu yang suka membolos dan manja."_

"_T-terus? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku lagi. Sekarang meja riasku yang sedang diangkut._

"_Karena itulah Kakek memutuskan kalau Kakei yang akan menjadi penerus Shibuya Company. Pemuda ini," Kakek menepuk-nepuk punggung Kakei dengan bangga, "telah resmi menjadi cucuku."_

_WTF?_

"_Lalu aku bagaimana?" teriakku kebingungan._

"_Mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi cucu kami! Kau akan kami jadikan pelayan di rumah ini!" jawab Nenek._

_APA?_

_APA?_

_APA?_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku sambil terengah-engah. Peluh menetes dari dahiku.

Oh. Oh, kami-sama. Rupanya itu tadi hanya mimpi buruk.

Kusapukan pandanganku ke sekeliling kamar. Barang-barangku masih utuh. Semua masih pada tempatnya.

Ah… syukurlah…

Belum reda debaran jantungku karena mimpi konyol tadi, tiba-tiba pintuku diketuk.

TOK TOK TOK!

Aku terkesiap dan meremas gulingku. Siapa itu tengah malam begini?

"Nona!" seseorang memanggil, "Nona! Anda baik-baik saja?"

Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak kenal pada suara itu. Kupakai sandal tidur koalaku dan berjalan ke pintu.

CKLEK.

Kupikir yang ada di depanku ini tiang listrik, tapi ternyata benar Kakei.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku angkuh. Kakei datang dengan kaus putih dan celana panjang kain bermotif garis-garis warna hijau tua.

"Maaf, Nona…," katanya dengan wajah serius, "saya mendengar Anda berteriak. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Aku melengos, "_Nothing_. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku berteriak? Ini 'kan lantai dua."

"Saya belum bisa tidur, jadi saya mendengar teriakan Anda. Lagipula…," Kakei menunjuk ke bawah, "kamar Saya berada tepat di bawah kamar Anda.

Oh, masa?

Lagi-lagi kebetulan yang mengerikan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku bohong, "sekarang, kembalilah ke kamarmu."

"Baiklah…," sekilas ia memberiku pandangan lembut, "selamat tidur."

BLAM.

Hahh… kenapa jantungku malah tambah deg-degan?

Aku berpikir sejenak. Mimpi tadi bisa saja jadi kenyataan, mengingat Kakek dan Nenek yang nge-fans dengan Kakei. Bisa saja mereka berpikir kalau Kakei lebih pantas menjadi penerus keluarga Shibuya daripada aku, dan _voila, _kami bertukar posisi.

Enak saja! Tidak akan kuserahkan posisiku sebagai cucu Kakek padamu!

Kalau sudah begini, aku menyatakan perang denganmu, Kakei! Aku akan buktikan kalau aku pantas menjadi seorang 'Shibuya'!

-XxX-

"Nona!"

"Nona!"

"Nona, banguun!"

"Nona Maki, bangun."

Mendengar suara seorang pemuda membangunkanku, aku hampir saja meloncat dari tempat tidurku.

Oh, benar, tenang, Maki… Itu _hanya _Kakei.

"Selamat pagi, Nona," sapa Sayaka dan Eri yang sumringah melihatku berhasil dibangunkan.

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil melirik pada Kakei yang berdiri tegak di samping tempat tidurku, rapi dengan seragam Kyoshin. Ia menatapku serius sekali seakan aku ini atlet amefuto yang akan dilatihnya.

"Nona, sekarang Nona mandi, lalu sarapan, ya," kata Sayaka, "ini sudah saya siapkan handuk dan pakaian Anda."

"Arigatou," kataku sambil mengambil handuk dari Sayaka dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Nona punya waktu satu jam untuk bersiap-siap," ujar Kakei sebelum aku menutup pintu kamar mandi yang jadi satu dengan kamarku.

"BWEEEEE!" aku meleletkan lidah.

BLAM!

"Mohon maklum ya, Nona Maki memang seperti itu," terdengar suara Eri.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa," kali ini suara Kakei.

Setelah itu terdengar Eri dan Sayaka yang cekikikan senang. Weits, apa kalian mau coba bermanis-manis dengan Kakei_ku_?

…

Apa tadi aku bilang Kakei_ku_?

-XxX-

Aku memandangi jalanan di luar jendela dengan malas. Sekarang nggak bisa bolos lagi, deh. Hari ini hari Jumat, hari terakhir sekolah di minggu ini.

Sawaguchi mengemudikan Mercy dengan tenang, tidak terburu-buru seperti waktu Kakei belum datang. Ya, sekarang aku punya pengawas, ingat? Pemuda itu duduk di bangku depan di samping Sawaguchi, dan aku duduk di belakang. Jadilah aku bangun tepat waktu dan para supir nggak perlu ngebut lagi mengantarku ke sekolah.

"Saya akan bacakan jadwal Anda hari ini, Nona," kata Kakei serius sambil membuka sebuah agenda. Astaga, aku punya jadwal rutinitas sekarang. Whoa.

"Sepulang sekolah Nona akan ke ruang klub amefuto untuk melaksanakan tugas sebagai manajer," ujar Kakei, "setelah itu pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat, sebelum makan malam dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Besar."

"Malam ini aku mengajak Otohime menginap," kataku, "_weekend _ini kita mau belanja."

"Akan saya atur," Kakei mengangguk sopan, "setelah makan malam, akan ada setengah jam untuk me-_review_ pelajaran selama seminggu."

"Hei! Masa' belajar di malam Sabtu?" protesku.

"Karena dalam seminggu Nona sering tidak masuk, saya harus memberikan materi supaya Nona tidak ketinggalan…," jawab Kakei.

Pengawas, guru privat, apalagi nanti?

"Nona, kita sudah sampai," kata Sawaguchi. Gedung SMA Kyoshin telah terlihat di depan mata.

Kakei turun dari mobil dan segera membukakan pintu untukku. Aku turun dengan anggun seperti biasa dan murid-murid lain juga melihat dengan heran.

Kali ini tatapan heran mereka lebih _heran_ daripada sebelumnya. Pasti mereka bertanya-tanya, kenapa Kakei datang bersamaku. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin mempedulikan itu sekarang.

"Mari Nona," ajak Kakei sopan.

"Saya permisi," kata Sawaguchi, lalu saling angguk dengan Kakei.

"Kakei, aku minta padamu jangan panggil aku Nona di sekolah. Mengerti?" aku menatapnya tajam.

"Baik…Shibuya-san," Kakei mengangguk.

-XxX-

Aku merasa risih dengan Kakei yang berjalan dibelakangku. Seperti _bodyguard_. Kami berangkat berdua, berjalan berdua, dan naik lift berdua. Berjalan ke kelas berdua…haduuh…

"Maki-chaaan!" Otohime menghampiriku riang, menunjukkan tas berisi pakaian yang dibawanya, "nanti malam jadi, 'kan?"

"Tentu dong, _sister_. Aku sudah siapkan peralatan _manicure _dan masker yang bagus buat kita…," jawabku sambil menaruh tas. Kakei juga menaruh tas di tempatnya.

Otohime merangkul lenganku dan berbisik, "Kakei beneran jadi _babysitter_-mu?"

Aku sempat menelepon Otohime semalam, menceritakan semua yang terjadi.

"Sayangnya…iya. Dia tinggal di rumahku sekarang," jawabku jengah.

"Maki, kamu sadar 'kan pandangan heran orang-orang…," bisik Otohime lagi.

"Iya, tentu… Sudahlah, nggak usah dipikirkan," aku mengibaskan tangan.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Semua siswa duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Hoahmmm…," aku menguap. Tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa bermalasan lagi karena ada Kakei si pengawas di belakangku.

"Pagi semua," Bu Yamazaki masuk dan menyapa kami sambil tersenyum, "ayo keluarkan buku sastra Jepang kalian."

Aku dan Kakei kompak menoleh ke belakang untuk mengambil buku dari tas kami, dan saat aku telah kembali menghadap ke depan, Kakei berkata…

"Selamat belajar, Nona."

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri. Suaranya…terdengar tulus sekali.

-XxX-

**After school, Kyoshin Poseidon's clubhouse**

"Kak, bolehkah aku pinjam buku peraturan amefutonya?" tanya Kakei pada Kak Kobanzame. Terlihat ada dua orang super tinggi, anak kelas satu juga, mereka bernama Ohira dan Onishi. Yah, kami baru saja berkenalan.

"Tentu. Untuk apa? Kau 'kan sudah jago?" tanya Kobanzame sambil menyerahkan buku itu dari rak.

"Untuk manajer kita," Kakei memamerkan buku tebal itu padaku sambil tersenyum simpul.

"_WHAT?"_ pekikku.

"Ah, sangat baik untuk Nona Maki mempelajari peraturan amefuto. Manajer harus tahu aturannya, setidaknya dasar-dasarnya," kata Kobanzame. Aku merengut.

"Wah! Kakei-senpai memang sangat baik!" puji Onishi lebay.

"Ya iyalah… Kakei-senpai 'kan memang suka membantu orang," kata Ohira sambil membenahi kacamatanya.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan memuji!" sentak Onishi.

"Kau ini yang berlebihan!" balas Ohira.

Setelah itu terjadilah perkelahian konyol antara mereka berdua.

"Ngha~ ikutan dong!" Mizumachi datang entah darimana.

"Hei, sudah…," Kakei melerai mereka, "jangan ribut. Jangan panggil aku senpai, kita 'kan sama-sama kelas satu…"

Kakei tersenyum padaku saat berkata, "Shibuya-san, tidak mau mengerjakan sesuatu?"

Aku mendengus kesal. Kuambil sapu dari pojok ruangan dan mulai menyapu. Nyatanya, aku tidak bisa menyapu. Kutiru saja apa yang dilakukan para pelayan di rumah.

"N-Nona Maki menyapu!" beberapa anggota lain melihatku dengan tidak percaya seakan melihat sapi berkaki tiga.

Berisik, batinku.

"Bukan begitu caranya…"

Kakei datang dan mengarahkanku menyapu. Wajahku langsung memerah. Memalukan! Seorang Shibuya Maki diajari menyapu! MENYAPU!

"Jangan mengibaskannya seperti itu, nanti debunya terbang kemana-mana," Kakei berdiri di belakangku dan membantuku menyapu. Suaranya terdengar jelas di telingaku, membuat perutku bergetar halus.

_God_, apa aku kena maag?

"Nah, seperti itu. Untuk hari ini belajar menyapu saja. Senin depan kita coba membersihkan debu dan merapikan barang-barang," kata Kakei sambil beralih dari belakangku, lalu menelepon Sawaguchi unuk menjemput kami.

"Maki-cha—" Otohime melotot saat melihatku memegang sapu dan serokan di ambang pintu ruang klub.

Aku memutar mataku, melirik Otohime tajam.

"Hahahahaha!" Otohime tertawa lepas, "baru belajar menyapu ya, Nona?"

Ugh. Apa aku sebodoh itu?

-XxX-

Akhirnya…sekolah selesai juga. Hari terasa begitu panjang dengan adanya orang yang terus mengawasi belajarku dari belakang, huah.

Kepulangan kami disambut para pelayan termasuk Kakek dan Nenek.

"Selamat datang, Maki…," Nenek tersenyum ramah dan mengiringiku masuk. Kakek terlihat langsung mengobrol dengan Kakei.

"Nek, hari ini aku membawa teman. Kenalkan," aku menepuk bahu Otohime, "ini Otohime."

"Salam kenal," Otohime tersenyum dan membungkuk.

"Ooh…teman Maki, ya. Selamat datang, selamat datang. Kamu cantik sekali, Nak," puji Nenek. Otohime _blushing_. Aku memang belum memperkenalkannya pada Kakek dan Nenek. Habisnya, kapan mereka ada di rumah?

"Makan malam siap pukul enam, Nona," kata Eri yang membawakan tasku, "silakan bersantai dulu. Nona Otohime juga."

"Ya," jawabku singkat. Otohime berterima kasih.

"Hei, Otohime-chan," aku memanggil saat kami akan masuk ke kamarku, "aku punya sesuatu di tasku."

"Apa?" tanya Otohime penasaran.

"Nih," aku mengambil tasku yang sudah tergeletak di tempat tidur dan mengeluarkan sesuatu, "majalah mingguan amefuto edisi khusus manajer dan pemandu sorak."

Otohime berbinar, "_Cool! _Nanti kita baca, yah!"

"_Of course_," aku tersenyum.

[bersambung…]

* * *

Selesaaai! Terima kasih sudah membaca! Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Spertinya alurnya terlalu cepat, ya? ==a

Jangan lupa reviewnya, ya… anonymous juga boleh!

Okay! Sampai ketemu di chapter depan!


	4. Hot Issue part 1

Halo!

Mengapdet di tengah UAS!*dikemplang

Baik! Makasih ya buat: **natsu-BlackCat, Matsura Akimoto, Yukari Hyuu-Kei, Scarlett Yukarin, Iin cka you-nii, HirumaManda, Widya Enma 7.8, Rizu Hatake-hime, Kirara yuu-chan** sudah kubalas lewat PM yah!

Juga:

**ToscaTurqoise: **gapapa, hehehe. Salam kenal, sankyuuu!

**Chopiezu: **ngha…*ala mizumachi* ketahuan deh…waktu ngetik kan lagi ngelindur*dilempar sus* thanks for review… xD

Happy reading~

* * *

**~Take Care of Lady Maki~**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Song lyrics: Hot Issue by 4Minute, Dash Girl by Yoon Eun-hye**

Aku dan Otohime duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidurku yang nyaman. Kami menunggu makan malam sambil membaca majalah mingguan amefuto.

"Maki-chan jadi berminat pada amefuto ya?" tanya Otohime, lalu melahap _potato chips_.

"Mm… nggak juga, sih. Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa manajer-manajer yang ada di klub lain…," aku melewati halaman tentang turnamen, iklan sepatu, dan sampailah pada profil para manajer.

"Tim Ojo White Knights," aku membaca halaman awal bagian profil tadi, "tim dari Tokyo yang selalu mengukir prestasi."

"Itu manajernya?" tanya Otohime, menunjuk foto gadis mungil dengan _ponytail_.

"Wakana Koharu. Gadis pemalu yang sangat suka membersihkan sampah-sampah…," bacaku.

"Dia imut," Otohime berkomentar, lalu mengambil _manicure_ _kit_ dari atas meja riasku.

"Dekat dengan Sang Kapten, tapi kelihatannya memiliki ketertarikan dengan pemain utama tim, Shin Seijuurou," aku melanjutkan.

"Artis Sakuraba yang tampan itu juga ada di tim ini lho!" celetuk Otohime. Ia mulai memotong kuku-kukunya supaya rapi.

Aku melirik, "Hei, nanti kaupoleskan kuteks pada kukuku ya."

Kami lanjut membaca berdua. Berikutnya... ada tim Bando Spiders. Manajernya bernama Sawai Julie, rambutnya pendek dan memakai anting _hoops _serta _sunglass_. Agak judes dan dekat dengan _kicker_ tim. Ini majalah amefuto apa majalah gosip? Ya sutralah.

"Whoa… kawaii," ucap Otohime ketika aku membalik halamannya. Seorang gadis berambut _auburn_ dengan mata sebiru safir difoto sambil memegang papan alas dan pensil.

"Blasteran nih," kataku, "Anezaki Mamori, manajer tim Deimon Devil Bats. Manajer idaman setiap tim: rajin, pandai memasak, keibuan, cantik, baik hati, malaikat idaman di sekolah."

_Well, _aku juga idaman kok di sekolah.

"Digosipkan memiliki hubungan dengan kapten timnya," lanjut Otohime. Pandangannya beralih pada foto lain di sebelah bawah. Seorang pemandu sorak berambut biru-keunguan sedang berpose dengan pom-pomnya.

"Taki Suzuna. Kapten _cheer_ Deimon. Ceria, kreatif, bersemangat," baca Otohime.

"Akrab dengan Eyeshield 21. Siapa itu?" aku beralih ke halaman lain.

"Maki-chaaaan! Itu kitaaa!" pekik Otohime riang. Fotoku dan fotonya terpampang di halaman Kyoshin Poseidon.

"Cantik, periang, ikut _cheer_ untuk melangsingkan badan. Waw, mereka tahu semua tentangku!" kata Otohime.

Aku sih sudah terbiasa masuk majalah. Tapi apa-apaan keterangan yang ada di samping fotoku ini? _Manajer manja yang belum tahu aturan amefuto, sekelas dengan pemain yang diperkirakan akan menjadi bintang di turnamen berikutnya: Kakei Shun._

WTF?

"Mereka bilang aku selalu tersipu kalau di dekat Mizumachi," lanjut Otohime.

"Memang betul 'kan?" aku menutup majalah itu.

"Tapi Maki-chan…," Otohime merentangkan jemarinya yang lentik, "kau 'kan cukup terkenal. Setelah ini pasti akan bermunculan berita tentangmu—berkaitan dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai manajer."

_Dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki, hot issue_

_Segala hal tentangku, hot issue  
Semua mengambil kontrol  
Aku selalu jadi hot it hot it hot it hot it i-i-i-i-i-i issue!_

Aku bukan artis. Bintang iklan, penyanyi, juga bukan.

Yah, pernah beberapa kali menjadi model untuk beberapa desainer, sih. Mungkin juga karena aku eksis di berbagai acara, dan… kekayaan Shibuya Company.

Berita macam apa lagi yang akan dibuat para wartawan gosip itu ya?

Tapi daripada itu, mana makan malamnya? Aku sudah lapar…

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk," jawabku. Pintu terbuka, Kakei muncul dengan seragamnya. Ehm, keren juga.

"Waktunya makan malam, _ladies_," ujar Kakei ramah, "Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu."

Kakei mengantar kami ke ruang makan. Berbagai hidangan mulai dari _appetizer_ sampai _dessert_ sudah tersedia. Kakek dan Nenek sudah duduk rapi dengan serbet di pangkuan.

"Ah, itu mereka. Ayo duduk!" ajak Nenek, "hari ini Kakek meminta hidangan Jepang untuk makan malam kita."

Aku duduk di seberang Nenek, Otohime duduk di sebelahku. Meskipun kelihatannya aku suka bertengkar dengan Kakek dan Nenek, tapi aku sangat senang menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka seperti ini.

Sambil makan, Kakek suka sekali menanyakan berbagai hal. Selagi sempat berkumpul, Kakek selalu memantau kegiatanku. Begitu juga sekarang.

"Bagaimana kegiatan sekolahmu, Maki?" tanyanya.

"Baik," jawabku, "nilaiku selalu bagus, Kek. Kakek saja yang nggak mau percaya."

"Habisnya… kamu suka membolos. Bagaimana menurutmu Kakei?" kali ini Kakek bertanya pada Kakei yang berdiri di samping kananku.

"Nona Maki benar, Tuan," Kakei menjawab sopan, "ia selalu mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik."

"Cucu Nenek 'kan pintar," puji Nenek. Aku tersenyum bangga. "Kalian juga ikut ekskul yang sama ya?"

"Iya, benar. Aku jadi manajer klub loh, Nek!" pamerku. Otohime cekikikan.

"Manajer? Bagus, Maki," kata Kakek, "kau bisa mendapat banyak pengalaman dengan menjadi manajer. Nah, Kakei, jangan lupa kauajarkan tentang _football_ dan manajerial pada Maki."

"Baik, Tuan," Kakei mengangguk. Uwah! Pelajaranku ditambah.

Ketika Nakata sedang menuangkan minum untuk Kakek, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kakeek," panggilku, "besok 'kan hari Sabtu, malamnya aku ingin pergi _shopping _dengan Otohime. Boleh yaaa?"

Kakek menelan meminum airnya, "Kenapa tidak siang saja? Kalau malam nanti ramai, Maki. Kakek tidak mau kau bertemu temanmu lalu ikut dia pesta sampai subuh."

"Iya deh, siang. Jadi, boleh ya Kek?" tanyaku lagi. Nggak masalah deh, pokoknya bisa belanja.

"Iya, boleh. Kakei, besok antarkan Maki ya. Awasi dia, jangan sampai membeli barang yang tidak diperlukan. Pokoknya tidak lebih dari dua barang, mengerti?" Kakek menatap Kakei serius.

NGGAK LEBIH DARI DUA?

"Baik, Tuan," jawab Kakei.

"Otohime, kau harus tegur Maki, jangan terlau banyak belanjanya, ya?" Nenek tersenyum pada Otohime.

"I-iya," jawab Otohime takut-takut karena kuberi _death glare_.

Kulirik juga Kakei dengan kesal. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan bertanya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?"

Aku memalingkan wajah, "Nggak ada!"

Huuuu... nyebelin.

-XxX-

Aku dan Kakei duduk berseberangan di sebuah kursi-meja panjang yang ada di perpus rumahku. Setumpuk buku ada di sebelah kananku, buku-buku catatan sekolah di sebelah kiri. Aku sudah menyalin semua catatan itu, sekarang Kakei akan memberikanku kuis singkat tentang pelajaran yang sudah ia terangkan tadi. Pelajaran waktu aku tidak masuk.

FYI, hawa perpustakaan ini membuatku muak.

"Baik, Nona. Sebutkan apa yang dimaksud dengan Restorasi Meiji?" Kakei bertanya.

"Restorasi Meiji adalah rangkaian kejadian yang menyebabkan perubahan pada struktur politik dan sosial Jepang, karena dibukanya akses bagi Dunia Barat, yang mana pada masa Bakufu tidak diperbolehkan," jawabku.

BIP BIP BIP, BIP BIP

"Benar sekali. Lalu, siapa Shogun yang akhirnya menyerahkan kekuasaannya pada Kaisar?" pertanyaan kedua.

"Shogun Tokugawa, mm… Tokugawa Yoshinobu," jawabku lagi.

BIP BIP BIP, BIP BIP

"Saya sangat kagum pada kemampuan Nona untuk menyerap pelajaran dengan cepat. Untuk hari ini, sampai di sini dulu. Besok kita akan lanjutkan dengan amefuto," puji Kakei. _Well, _aku cukup tersanjung.

BIP BIP BIP, BIP BIP

Aku menghela nafas dan menoleh ke gadis cantik di sebelahku—Otohime yang sedang menatap layar ponselnya dan mengetik-ngetik dengan cepat.

"Otohime! Berisik!" tegurku.

BIP BIP BIP, BIP BIP

"Kamu ngapain sih?" tanyaku.

"Kirim-kiriman _mail_ sama Mizumachi-chi," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Aku memasang tampang ngeri. Sepertinya sahabatku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta sama pemuda jangkung yang agak konyol itu.

Kakei membereskan buku-buku di meja, lalu bertanya, "Besok Nona mau pergi jam berapa?"

"Kita berangkat pukul setengah sebelas," jawabku, "ke Matsuya Department Store."

-XxX-

_Outfit for shopping today:_

Otohime: Terlihat manis dengan _jumpsuit_ pink selutut, _ankle boots_ putih dan _bangles_ kayu. Aku memberikan sentuhan akhir di rambutnya: _headband_ Mischa Barton.

Maki: Hari ini aku ingin tampil simpel tapi rapi. Aku memakai _baby tee_ dengan tulisan GUESS warna biru di tengahnya, lalu kutambahkan dengan _vest _hitam sebagai luaran. Kemudian, _skinny jeans_ hitam dengan _oxford shoes_ biru muda. Sebetulnya ingin pakai _heels, _tapi untuk kali ini, kusimpan dulu deh. Rambutku kuikat _ponytail_ ke samping.

_Satu. Sepatu yang kupakai tanpa banyak pikir panjang  
Dua. Pose yang selalu menyolok kapanpun aku mau  
Tiga. Lipstik yang kupakaikan agak sembarangan, sedikit sedikit  
4 4 4 4 4minute hot hot hot issue_

"_Let's invade Matsuya Dept. Store!_" kataku sambil menggandeng Otohime keluar kamar dan berjalan ke ruang depan. Kami sudah maskeran dan _manicure_ semalam, rasanya nyaman sekali. Sayaka bertugas membawakan _colorful_ _bag _Louis Vuitton-ku hingga ke mobil. Di pintu rumah, Mercy sudah siap mengantar kami. Kakek dan Nenek terlihat segar dengan _polo shirt_ mereka.

_Pergi dengan pakaianku dan berbelanja sepuasku!_

_Hari ini, esok; uang adalah hal yang tak perlu kukhawatirkan!_

"Kakek mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Kakek mau pergi golf. Kita ketemu nanti siang, ya," pamit Kakek.

"Baiklah, hati-hati," aku melambai pada Kakek dan Nenek yang diantar Sawaguchi.

Ah, iya. Hari ini Kakei yang akan mengantarku.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tiba-tiba Kakei sudah berdiri di depanku dengan seragamnya, menunjukkan kunci mobil di tangan.

"Tentu!" Otohime yang menjawab. Aku hanya mengangguk cuek.

-XxX-

Matsuya Department Store—terletak di Ginza, dan aku sangat menyukai bentuk gedungnya yang berwarna putih dengan motif logo Louis Vuitton yang berwarna-warni. Betul kata Kakek, jam segini tempat masih sepi, jadi aku bisa belanja dengan nyaman.

Kakei menghentikan mobil di depan pintu masuk dan berkata, "Silakan masuk, _ladies_. Aku akan menyusul setelah memarkir mobilnya."

"Baiklah," aku mengangkat alis, "aku tunggu di Givenchy ya."

Aku dan Otohime berjalan masuk ke dalam. Kami segera pergi ke outlet Givenchy—aku sempat melihat _outerwear _kerennya di internet kemarin.

"Kau nggak mengajak Mizumachi?" tanyaku iseng pada Otohime.

"Ah, nggak… Maki-chan bisa aja ih," jawab Otohime malu.

"Hahaha!"

"Irasshai," pramuniaga membungkuk pada kami. Aku tersenyum.

"Ah, Nona Maki. Sudah lama tidak ke sini," kata pramuniaga lain yang ada di dalam.

"Iya… aku ingin beli luaran baru. Ada saran?" tanyaku.

"Tepat sekali, Nona. Kami baru saja mengeluarkan koleksi terbaru untuk _spring/summer_ tahun ini," mbak pramuniaga mengantarku melihat-lihat di rak _new arrival_, "motif garis-garis sedang _in_."

"Mmmm…," aku menanggapi. Ketemu, itu dia luaran yang kuinginkan.

"Aku mau _stripped outerwear_ hitam putih itu," kataku sambil menunjuk benda yang kuinginkan. Pramuniaga mengambilkannya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Silakan, Nona Maki cocok memakainya," semua pramuniaga pasti bilang begitu.

Aku mengamati luaran itu beberapa saat, sampai beberapa ide _mix and match_ muncul dikepalaku.

"Baik, aku ambil yang ini," aku memberikan luaran itu lalu segera ke kasir. Ngomong-ngomong, mana Kakei?

"Kakei!" Otohime menyapa seseorang yang baru memasuki toko sambil menunduk.

Kakei tersenyum lalu berdiri di belakangku bersama Otohime. Aku memberikan kartu kreditku, membubuhkan tanda tangan, dan luaran itu jadi milikku.

_Aku tak perlu khawatir tentang apapun_

_Aku sudah miliki segala hal yang kumau_

"Ah, belanja memang paling enak," kataku sambil berjalan keluar diikuti Kakei dan Otohime. Setelah ini kemana, ya?

"Eh, katanya mau lihat-lihat sepatu di Miu Miu?" Otohime mengingatkan.

"Oh, iya. Ayo ke sanaaa!" aku menggandeng Otohime semangat.

-XxX-

Sesampainya di _store _Miu Miu, mata Otohime tak bisa lepas dari _store _Kenzo.

"Apa sih?" tanyaku.

"Itu… _summer dress _putih… aku sudah menabung untuk membelinya..," katanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya sudah, ke sana aja! Aku tunggu di sini," kataku. Otohime mengangguk, lalu ngacir ke Kenzo.

Aku berdiri di depan rak bagian sepatu, melihat-lihat dengan asyik. Kakei berdiri di belakangku dengan tampang serius. Diam dan serius.

"Ngapain di belakang situ?" tanyaku santai padanya, "nggak usah takut-takut begitu ah."

_Ketika aku melihatmu, semuanya berubah_

_Ayolah, aku mencintaimu, mendekatlah padaku_

"Saya 'kan menjaga Nona," jawabnya sambil bergeser ke sebelahku. _Please, don't make me blush_.

Mataku menangkap _platform shoes _hitam dengan motif bunga-bunga warna putih. Aw, lucu tapi tetap anggun.

"Untuk apa Nona pakai sepatu setinggi itu?" tanya Kakei polos.

"Orang dengan tinggi dua meter sepertimu nggak pantas bertanya begitu!" protesku.

"Hah? M-maaf," Kakei menunduk dengan semburat pink di pipi. Lho? Kok sekarang dia yang _blushing?_

Lagipula ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Kakei merasa malu. Ternyata dia bisa tersipu juga. Wajahnya jadi terlihat sedikit _cute_.

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan?

_Pada tingkat ini aku menjadi canggung juga  
Bawalah, terimalah perasaanku_

"Aku terbayang kalau wakilnya Otohime yang kekar itu pakai sepatu ini. Muat nggak ya?" kataku asal.

"Eh, Nona tidak boleh seperti itu. Justru sebagai _fashionista_ Nona harus tahu sepatu apa yang tepat buat dia," bela Kakei sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha! Bener juga, sih!" aku tertawa padanya. Dia juga tersenyum lebar padaku.

Coba kalau bisa sering-sering seperti ini. Nggak ada buku, nggak ada rutinitas…

Hanya Kakei dan aku—tertawa berdua.

CKRIK!

Aku reflek menoleh ke belakang. Hah? Kok barusan seperti ada yang memotret kami ya? Tidak begitu terdengar, sih, tapi… aku merasa ada yang aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakei. Senyuman tadi resmi hilang dari wajahnya.

"Ada yang mengamati kita," jawabku, masih melihat ke belakang, "aku merasa… ada yang memotret."

Kakei menghela nafas lalu bergerak membelakangiku.

"Kakei?"

"Silakan berbelanja dengan tenang. Aku akan mengawasi dari sini," jawabnya.

Dengan penuh kekecewaan aku kembali ke sepatu-sepatu itu. Sial. Baru saja aku bersenang-senang dengan Kakei.

Pilihanku akhirnya tetap pada sepatu yang tadi. Saat aku beranjak ke kasir, Otohime kembali dengan wajah puas, menenteng _shopping bag_ Kenzo.

"Sudah?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah!" Otohime mengangguk sambil berseri-seri.

"Mm… sepertinya aku juga mau lihat-lihat ke Kenzo, nih… Apa beli _summer dress _juga ya?" gumamku sambil keluar dari Miu Miu.

"Sudah dua barang 'kan?" Kakei dan Otohime kompak mengingatkanku.

"Uuuh! Nyebeliiin!" protesku, "aku mau lihat-lihat aja masa' nggak boleh?"

"Boleh deh. Tapi nggak boleh beli," jawab Otohime.

Aku memalingkan wajah dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan mereka. Sebel.

"Kita di sini sampai jam 1 ya, Nona," kata Kakei, menyusul langkahku dengan kaki panjangnya, "soalnya jam 2 jalanannya ditutup. Mobil tidak bsia lewat."

"Iyaa… iyaa…," jawabku setengah menggerutu. Siang itu akhirnya kuhabiskan dengan _window shopping _saja. Hiks.

-XxX-

"_Tapi Maki-chan… kau 'kan cukup terkenal. Setelah ini pasti akan bermunculan berita tentangmu—berkaitan dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai manajer."_

Kata-kata Otohime dua hari yang lalu terngiang di kepalaku ketika aku turun dari Mercy bersama Kakei, kembali memasuki gedung sekolah Kyoshin di hari Senin minggu ini.

Semua orang melihat kami. Memang sudah biasa sih, tapi pandangan yang ini lebih aneh. Aku melirik Kakei yang ada di belakangku. Datar. Kulihat sepatuku, tasku, rok, seragam, rambutku… arloji Baby-G ku… kelihatannya semua baik-baik saja.

_Apakah kau iri dengan segala hal tentang gayaku?_

_Tapi kau tidak dapat sembarangan meniruku  
Jika kau ingin, mengikutiku, coba mengikuti gayaku  
shawty star, aku selalu jadi shawty star_

Kakei menekan tombol 3 ketika kami ada di dalam lift dan tiga orang siswi lain yang ada di dalam berbisik-bisik.

"Masa' sih?"

"Tapi kita juga nggak nyadar kalau dia sudah kerja di sana. Mereka tinggal bareng lho!"

Aku melayangkan tatapan tajam pada mereka. Mereka langsung salah tingkah.

Pintu lift terbuka. Aku dan Kakei melangkah keluar, menuju kelas kami. Otohime terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan Mizumachi di depan pintu.

"Maki-chan!" sapanya ketika kami tiba, "kau sudah dengar berita itu?"

Aku mengernyit, "Berita apa?"

"Astagaaa… Beritanya sudah meluas kemana-mana tahu!" ujar Otohime sedikit panik.

Masa' sih aku ketinggalan gosip? Apa mungkin keasyikan belajar amefuto sama Kakei makanya jadi…

"Oh, ini toh Shibuya Maki."

_Akulah isu isu isu, setiap hal yang kulihat  
akulah isu isu isu, setiap hal yang kudengar  
akulah isu isu isu, setiap hal yang kukatakan, baby_

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat dalam pikiranku sendiri, seorang senior perempuan berambut lurus dengan _highlight_ cokelat berdiri dengan angkuh di depanku.

"Maaf?"

Oh, aku ingat. Orang ini anak pengusaha juga, kalau nggak salah namanya… Honda Reika.

Dia sedikit marah mengetahui aku tidak bereaksi atas pandangan menghinanya. Ia membuka majalah yang dibawanya lau menghadapkan salah satu halamannya padaku.

"Lo kaya'nya belum lihat berita ini ya?" ujarnya.

Hah?

Itu fotoku… dengan Kakei… waktu di Miu Miu kemarin 'kan?

_Caption _-nya ditulis agak besar: NONA MUDA SHIBUYA, KENCAN DENGAN PELAYANNYA?

…

_WHAT?_

[bersambung…]

Yippiiieeee!

Makasih sudah membaca, mohon maaf kalo ada salah ya. Setelah ini saya harus les ke bimbel untuk tambahan UAS besok…matematika! Hah! Saya benci sekali dengan angka2 itu!*bawa AK 47

Baik, review yah! Anonymous juga boleh!

See ya soon!


	5. Hot Issue part 2

Haihai!

Karena UASnya dipotong libur, aku segera mengetiiiiik!

Terima kasih kepada: **T064 8145 always forever 13, Kirara yuu-chan, shirayuki nao, HirumaManda, Rizu Hatake-hime, Matsura Akimoto, Iin cka you-nii, Yukari Hyuu-Kei, Widya Enma 7.8, Scarlett Yukarin, natsu-BlackCat **sudah kubalas lewat PM ya!

Juga:

**Anonymous**: hai, kamu nggak menyertakan nama, hehehe. Tapi makasih banyak reviewnya! xD

**CcI3y4DnhB4: **halo… boleh aja, hehehe. Waw, terima kasih banyak! Siap!

**ToscaTurqoise: **hehehe, iya bener! Makasih banyak ya… mari sama2 berjuang!

**Salmahimahi: **iya, nggak apa. Makasih sudah menyempatkan, ya… yap! Kalo bbf aku nggak hafal alurnya, ehehe… ^^

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**~Take Care of Lady Maki~**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Song lyrics: Hot Issue by 4Minute, Dash Girl by Yoon Eun-hye**

Hah?

Itu fotoku… dengan Kakei… waktu di Miu Miu kemarin 'kan?

_Caption _-nya ditulis agak besar: NONA MUDA SHIBUYA, KENCAN DENGAN PELAYANNYA?

…

_WHAT?_

Baru Sabtu kemarin kami pergi, difoto, dan Senin pagi ini sudah ada majalah yang menerbitkan gosip tentang kami?

Mengada-ada!

"_So, _apa pembelaanmu?" tanya Reika.

Aku menggigit bibir, "Kami berdua tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dia pengawasku, jadi wajar 'kan kalau kami sering terlihat berdua?"

"_Well, _sebetulnya aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, Nona Muda," Reika menutup majalahnya dan menepuk-nepuk bahuku. "Sebagai seorang _hi-class person_ yang lebih profesional darimu, kusarankan kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan pelayanmu."

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Apa maksudmu?"

Reika mendekat dan berbisik, "Kau _majikan_. Dia _pelayan. _Kau tahu apa jadinya jika orang-orang tahu hubungan kalian? Kau akan jatuh ke kelas sosial paling bawah."

Kakak kelasku itu melangkah mundur dan tersenyum sinis, "Semua lelaki itu mengejarmu—mulai dari anak pengusaha sampai artis. Aku heran. Tapi aku lebih heran lagi kalau kau lebih memilih asisten pelayanmu dibandingkan mereka."

Sambil tertawa-tawa ia pergi dengan dua temannya.

Sial!

-XxX-

Waktu pelajaran terasa sangaaat… lama. Kata-kata Reika terus kupikirkan. Oke, aku mengakui kalau popularitasku dipertaruhkan. Aku peduli pada itu.

Tapi aku tahu Reika tidak benar. Aku juga tahu kalau pemuda di belakangku bisa saja sakit hati dengan kata-katanya…

Tapi Kakei hanya diam dan tetap tenang. Seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, bel akan berbunyi semenit lagi. Ibu akan akhiri pelajarannya sampai di sini. Jangan lupa kerjakan latihan halaman 22 di buku tugas kalian, ya!" kata Bu Yamazaki menutup pelajaran.

Murid-murid segera membereskan meja mereka dan menghampiri kawan masing-masing. Aku hanya duduk termangu di bangkuku saat Otohime menyeret bangkunya ke dekatku.

"Maki-chan…," panggilnya khawatir.

"Gosipnya pasti sudah sampai internet," terkaku.

"Iya… sudah…," jawab Otohime, "tak usah kaurisaukan. Mereka terlalu berlebihan tentang berita itu."

"Otohime benar. Jangan sampai itu mengganggu aktifitasmu, Shibuya-san," Kakei nimbrung.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Aaah… entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini…"

-XxX-

**Kyoshin Poseidon Clubhouse**

Aku menulis-nulis di buku klubku, mencatat kegiatan apa saja yang akan dilakukan klub.

"Besok akan ada latihan. Tim akan kubagi menjadi dua, lalu melakukan simulasi pertandingan," kata Kobanzame.

"Lebih baik dibagi rata, masing-masing tim ada yang kelas satu sampai kelas tiga. Dengan begitu kemampuannya tidak akan berat sebelah," tambah Kakei.

"Ah… benar benar! Aku juga mau bilang begitu tadi…," kilah Kobanzame.

"Hmmm?" Ohira berdiri menempel di kaca jendela, "ada apa tuh ramai-ramai?"

"Apa sih?" Onishi menggeser Ohira dengan kasarnya dan mengamati, "ah… itu wartawan."

"Wartawan?" anak-anak membeo heran. Firasatku tidak enak.

"Ah, pasti mereka dari majalah amefuto. Mereka akan mewawancarai Kakei-senpai dan juga aku, sebagai murid terbaiknyaaa!" kata Onishi sombong.

"Argh! Itu nggak mungkin! Mereka ingin mewawancarai aku! Bukan kau!" bantah Ohira.

"Akuuuu," Onishi menatap Ohira lekat-lekat dengan tajam.

"Akuuuu!" Ohira balas menantang, "ngajak ribut?"

"Ayo aja! Kenapa musti takut?" sentak Onishi.

Aku memutar mata melihat pertengkaran nggak penting itu. Kakei datang, melerai keduanya sebelum terjadi adu jotos.

"Rapat kita tutup, bersiaplah untuk latihan besok ya!" kata Kobanzame. Aku memasukkan bukuku ke tas. Ruang klubnya sudah kubersihkan. Ya, ya, Kakei mengajariku menggunakan kemoceng.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Kakei. Aku mengangguk.

Terdengar suara ponsel berdering. Punya Kakei rupanya.

"Sawaguchi-san?" jawabnya, "kau sudah di depan gerbang?"

Aku melangkah mendekat padanya. Dari jauh terlihat Mizumachi dan Otohime berjalan keluar sekolah dengan riang.

"Wartawan itu menunggu Shibuya-san?" Kakei menatap ke jendela. Wajahnya menjadi lebih serius. "Sebentar."

"Apa di sekolah ini ada pintu belakang, Kak?" tanya Kakei pada Kobanzame.

"Ada, sih… tapi dikunci. Hanya digunakan kalau ada acara khusus," jawabnya.

"Halo, Sawaguchi-san?" Kakei mengambil ponselnya lagi, "tetap tunggu di gerbang. Aku dan Shibuya-san akan tetap lewat jalan biasa."

Sambil mendengarkan, pandanganku masih menerawang ke jendela. Otohime bertepuk tangan saat Mizumachi bersalto ke depan.

"Shibuya-san," Kakei memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya dan menatapku lekat-lekat, "wartawan akan mengerubungi Anda."

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah terbiasa," jawabku yakin.

"Tapi kau bisa terluka… kau tahu—kadang mereka suka memaksa," Kakei mengambil tasnya dan menggiringku keluar.

Belasan wartawan dengan mikrofon dan kamera mereka telah menunggu di depan gerbang, menghalangi jalanku ke mobil.

Kakei berdiri di belakangku dan berkata, "Letakkan tasmu di depan dada, berjalanlah terus. Aku akan menjagamu."

Jantungku berdegup kencang.

Ia mengusap bahuku sesaat, lalu berkata, "Ayo jalan."

Oh, aku hampir pingsan.

Kami berjalan menuju gerbang, tidak sampai lima langkah, wartawan langsung memotret setiap pergerakan kami.

_This is it_.

_Melihatku lagi dan lagi. Seluruh keramaian disekitarku.  
Mereka melihatku dan berteriak. Kilatan cahaya yang tak pernah berakhir!  
Apa kau ingin beraksi sepertiku? Apa kau ingin menjadi sepertiku?  
Ikuti gerakanku, boom boom shake a boom!_

"Shibuya Maki, apa benar Anda berpacaran dengan Kakei Shun?" seorang wartawan bertanya.

"Tidak," jawabku, "berita itu berlebihan."

Aku menjawab sambil terus berjalan lurus. Wartawan lain mulai mengerubung, aku mencoba menerobos mereka. Kakei terus membimbingku dari belakang. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bernada sama terus diajukan padaku.

"Nona Maki, apa pendapat kakek dan nenek Anda mengenai hubungan kalian?"

Mataku menyipit terkena _blitz_ kamera. Terus dan terus. Semoga Kakei tidak pusing karenanya. Aku sih sudah biasa.

"Kakei Shun, apa benar Anda jatuh cinta pada Nona Maki?"

DEG!

Sambil terus melangkah aku menunggu jawaban Kakei.

"Saya tak berhak menjawab," terdengar suara Kakei, tegas.

Aku sedikit kecewa. Tapi, jawaban apa yang kuharapkan?

Tubuh Kakei yang tinggi benar-benar bukan tandingan wartawan-wartawan itu. Sawaguchi membukakan pintu, aku langsung masuk ke mobil. Ia dan Kakei segera berlari ke depan, membuka pintu masing-masing dengan cepat, dan segera tancap gas.

"Nona Maki! Shibuya Maki! Apakah berita ini benar?" beberapa masih mengejar dan bertanya.

Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. _No comment_.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakei padaku.

"Iya," aku sedikit lega, "terima kasih."

Kakei mengangguk, lalu kembali memandang ke depan.

Aku… sedikit kerepotan, tapi aku juga menikmati saat-saat tadi.

Saat ia ada di belakangku dan menjagaku.

"_Kau majikan. Dia pelayan. Kau tahu apa jadinya jika orang-orang tahu hubungan kalian? Kau akan jatuh ke kelas sosial paling bawah."_

Ugh! Suara si jelek itu berputar lagi di pikiranku!

-XxX-

Saat menyalakan televisi sore ini, berita tentangku semakin tidak karuan.

_Shibuya Maki dan Kakei Shun; isu bohong untuk meningkatkan popularitas?_

Jelas-jelas kalian sendiri yang berbohong. _Pathetic_.

_Asisten kepala pelayan mengincar Nona Muda Shibuya._

Oh, _really_? Kakei suka padaku? Kuharap sih begitu. Tapi kata-kata 'mengincar' itu pasti konotasinya buruk.

_Kakei Shun menginginkan Shibuya Company. _

Ngawur! Dia itu atlet, bukan _businessman_. Pokoknya Shibuya Company hanya milikku!

Setelah itu kulihat salah seorang model laki-laki, yang dulu sempat PDKT denganku, diwawancarai di TV.

"Aku sangat kecewa pada Maki," katanya lebay, "aku lebih bisa membahagiakan dia dibandingkan orang itu. Maki, aku benar-benar menyayangimu…"

Lalu _crew _pemotretan yang ada di sana bersiul-siul nggak jelas. Huh, dia 'kan ingin jadi pacarku untuk mengincar harta dan popularitasku saja. Sebagai model, dia payah.

Matikan saja TV-nya!

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk," aku turun dari tempat tidurku. Waktunya mengerjakan PR bersama Kakei.

"Selamat sore, Nona," sapanya, "saya akan bawakan buku Nona."

Aku menunjuk buku dan alat tulis di meja belajarku, Kakei segera membawanya. Kami berjalan ke perpustakaan—hawa memuakkan. Eugh.

"Kakek dan Nenek ke mana?" tanyaku ketika tak menemukan mereka di ruang tengah.

"Hanya keluar sebentar," jawab Kakei, "Pak Nakata yang mengantar mereka. Tenang saja, mereka akan kembali sebelum makan malam."

"Hmmm…"

Sayaka dan Eri sudah ada di pintu perpus, membukakan pintu untuk kami sambil curi-curi pandang ke Kakei.

"Nggak usah genit," desisku.

"Aih Nonaa… jarang-jarang 'kan ada pemandangan bagus di rumah ini…," protes Eri.

"Kami juga nggak berniat mencurinya dari Nona kok, hihihi," Sayaka cekikikan.

Pipiku memerah, "Apa sih? Kalian ini jahil!"

-XxX-

"Kalau soal yang ini…," aku mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilku ke buku, "pakai cara yang mana?"

PR Matematika halaman 22. Aku hampir mati bosan.

Untung saja ada makhluk tampan di depanku, jadi… Ah, _you know _lah.

Kakei memutar buku tulisku menghadap ke arahnya dan menjawab, "Nomor ini sama dengan nomor sebelumnya. Hanya dibalik saja cara mengerjakannya."

Aku mengernyit, "Dibalik?"

Kakei tersenyum kecil, "Kalau Nona masih bingung, berarti Nona belum paham konsepnya…"

Aku mendengus, "Kenapa kau tidak pindah duduk di sebelahku lalu menjabarkannya untukku?"

"Baik, Nona."

Err… salah. Seharusnya dia tetap di depanku. Karena begitu dia duduk di dekatku dan menerangkan materi padaku, konsentrasiku buyar.

Suaranya.

Seragamnya yang rapi.

Ekspresi wajahnya yang serius itu… juga wangi parfumnya. Ngng, aku nggak tahu sih dia pakai parfum atau nggak, tapi dia wangi.

_Jantungku berdegup, bibirku terasa gatal  
Hatiku dan kedua mataku  
Menjadi liar ketika aku melihatmu, oh oh  
Kumohon bawalah perasaanku_

Uuh, aku bisa gila!

"Begitulah. Anda paham?" Kakei tiba-tiba saja sudah selesai menerangkan dan menatapku. Oh ya, matanya yang indah seperti samudera juga menghancurkan konsentrasiku.

"A-apa?" aku mengerjapkan mata.

Alis Kakei berkerut, "Nona sepertinya tidak mendengarkan saya."

Aku mendengarkanmu, Kakei! Suaramu, bukan apa yang kaubicarakan, hehe.

"Maaf…," aku mengeluarkan nada nona manja, menangkupkan tangan dan memohon, "terangkan lagiii, ya?"

"Okelah," Kakei mengambil selembar kertas, "kita langsung ke contoh soal saja, siapa tahu lebih mudah dipahami."

Aku tersenyum lebar. Ups, konsentrasi, Makiii!

_Kau akan jadi milikku, jadi milikku_

_Aku akan menjadi pencintamu selamanya_

_Kau akan jadi milikku, jadi milikku_

_Aku akan menjadi pencintamu selamanya_

-XxX-

Keesokan paginya ketika aku datang ke sekolah, pandangan orang-orang semakin mencurigakan.

Setiap aku lewat, mereka berbisik.

Setiap aku melihat, mereka terdiam.

_Akulah isu isu isu, bahkan pandanganku  
akulah isu isu isu, bahkan gerakanku  
Akulah isu isu isu, bahkan dansaku, baby_

Otohime sudah menunggu kami di depan lift lantai dasar.

"Maki-chan… aku harus memberitahu sesuatu!" katanya ketika aku dan Kakei tiba. Kakei memencet tombolnya untuk kami.

"Gosip ngawur lagi?" tanyaku jengah.

"Ini tentang… kasak-kusuk para siswi yang ada di sini," kata Otohime pelan. Pintu lift terbuka, kami masuk ke dalamnya.

"Mereka bilang apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mereka merasa sebal padamu Maki," jawab Otohime, "katanya, kau 'kan sudah disukai banyak siswa, juga teman-teman kayamu di luar sana. Tapi kau malah mendekati Kakei… yang seharusnya bisa jadi milik mereka…"

Aku tercengang, "Maksudnya, mereka marah karena Kakei—sang idola mereka diambil olehku?"

Otohime mengangguk, "Begitulah… padahal kau bisa cari yang lain, kau bisa pilih siapapun yang kausuka…"

Aku mendengus, "Payah."

_Pinggangku yang lebih langsing darimu  
Kakiku yang panjang dan ramping  
Seorang first lady lebih dari siapapun  
Aku selalu jadi hot issue_

Lift terbuka. Kami bertiga kembali mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang-orang.

"Ah, Maki 'kan hanya ingin memanfaatkan Kakei saja."

Kupingku panas mendengar omongan itu dari seorang siswi yang berdiri di pintu kelas Mizumachi. Ia sendiri juga kaget ketika aku lewat. Haha, ketahuan ya?

Bel masuk berbunyi. Sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan itu.

-XxX-

"Baiklaah… ibu akan langsung umumkan nilai tes sejarah kemarin, ya!" Bu Yamazaki membuka daftar nilainya dengan bersemangat.

"Kakei Shun! Nilaimu nyaris sempurna. Pertahankan nilaimu, karena beasiswamu juga tergantung dari itu," kata Sensei.

"Baik, Bu," sahut Kakei.

"Kemudian… ah! Shibuya! Nilaimu juga bagus!" ia tersenyum untukku, "nilaimu memang selalu baik. Tapi kini akan lebih baik karena kau selalu masuk sekolah!"

"Terima kasih, Sensei," sahutku sopan.

Tapi aku menyadari kalau siswi-siswi lain memandangku remeh dan sinis.

Ini semua gara-gara gosip itu.

Kapan sih jam sekolah berakhir? Setelah ini baru istirahat siang.

Aku melengos.

-XxX-

"Kakei Shun hanyalah salah satu dari korban-korban Maki. Shibuya Maki sebetulnya menerima saja setiap pemuda yang datang padanya, untuk dipermainkan."

Otohime membaca artikel itu dari ponselnya.

Aku hanya terdiam. Waktu istirahat yang kupikir bisa untuk menenangkan diri, malah menyiksaku. Bukan salah Otohime, sih. Aku sendiri yang minta dia membacakan itu.

"Ini terlalu kejam…," Otohime mengelus bahuku pelan. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sedih, "Itu semua nggak benar…"

"Oh, yeah, aku sudah baca artikel itu," seorang siswi berjalan ke arah kami. Suaranya terdengar hingga ke tempat kami. "_She's bi+c#_," lanjutnya kasar.

Hatiku terasa sakit, sakit sekali.

Aku segera melangkah pergi dari depan kelasku menuju lift. Aku ingin menyendiri di atap gedung sekolah.

"Maki-chan!" panggil Otohime.

"Biarkan aku sendiri," pintaku lirih. Otohime batal mengejar.

"Kalau kau butuh aku, bilang ya!" katanya pengertian. Aku mengangguk.

-XxX-

Angin meniup rambutku. Jadi agak berantakan, tapi tenang, perawatan di salon beberapa hari lalu bakal membuat rambutku halus dengan cepat.

Awan berarak-arak mengikuti angin itu, gumpalan kapas yang putih dan lucu.

Aku jadi tertawa sendiri.

Ini adalah atap gedung SMA Kyoshin. Kalau ingin sendirian, aku memang suka ke sini.

_She said I'm a bi+c#_.

Aku menghela nafas menahan tangis.

Percayalah, aku bukan orang seperti itu. Perasaan adalah sesuatu yang istimewa. Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan perasaan. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk mencintai orang lain, dan aku juga tak bisa menolak untuk… untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada… Kakei…

Tapi aku tidak pernah mempermainkan siapapun… itu fitnah…

Kuambil I-phoneku dan kutelepon Nenek. Semoga dia sedang tidak sibuk.

"Halo?" panggilku, "Nenek di mana?"

"Nenek sedang ikut Kakek rapat, sayang… Sebentar, Nenek permisi keluar dulu ya…," jawab Nenek.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia memanggil, "Ada apa Maki?"

"Gosip itu semakin mengada-ada Nek…," aku mengadu, mulai menangis, "mereka mengataiku yang macam-macam, padahal aku nggak begitu, Nek…"

Air mata melelehi pipiku.

"Jangan menangis, Maki…," ujar Nenek lembut, "kau harus tegar seperti biasanya. Kalau itu tak benar, kenapa kau harus takut? Sudah, jangan nangis…"

"Tapi aku nggak seperti itu Nek…," aku terisak-isak, badanku merosot ke lantai semen, "itu bohong…"

"Maki…," panggil Nenek, "cucu Nenek harus tegar, justru inilah yang mereka inginkan, yaitu menjatuhkanmu Sayang. Sudah, ya?"

"Aku akan berusaha…," kataku. Nenek kelihatannya terburu-buru untuk kembali ke ruang rapat.

"Baik baik ya," pamit Nenek.

Telepon ditutup.

Tangisku pecah, hatiku pedih sekali.

TING!

Terdengar suara lift di lantai bawah. Untuk sampai ke atap gedung, harus naik lift sampai ke lantai tertinggi, lalu naik tangga ke sini.

Terdengar suara pintu di ujung sana terbuka. Ada yang naik ke sini… siapa?

Aku mengangkat sedikit wajahku yang kusembunyikan di balik tanganku.

"Shibuya-san?"

Oh…o.

Cepat-cepat kuhapus air mataku. Pasti wajahku merah sekali.

"Nona menangis?" Kakei cepat-cepat menghampiriku lalu berlutut di depanku, "Apa ada yang mengganggu Nona?"

Wajahnya sangat khawatir. Ia langsung memanggilku Nona.

Aku menggeleng, "Hanya perkara kecil. Sudahlah, aku malu kalau dilihat saat menangis."

Kakei menjulurkan saputangannya padaku, "Shibuya-san tetap terlihat cantik, kok."

_BLUSH!_

"Nggombal," kataku cuek, menyembunyikan kegembiraanku.

Kakei duduk di sebelahku. "Kau masih kepikiran kata-kata Honda Reika itu ya?"

Iya.

Iya.

Tidak boleh, kita tidak boleh terlalu dekat…

Kalau kau mendekat, gosip itu akan semakin parah…

Kalau kau mendekat, bisa-bisa reputasiku turun…

"Nggak, kok. Omong kosong macam itu sih nggak usah dipikirkan," jawabku bohong sambil berdiri, "ayo, balik ke kelas."

Aku berjalan cepat meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menjauh darimu? Aku malah merasa kalau aku semakin tenggelam dalam lautan hatimu…

[bersambung…]

* * *

Wawaw…

Makasih sudah membaca. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, yah. Jangan lupa review, oke?

Attention, fic ini akan mendekati puncaknya…*smirk*

Dan **khusus untuk chapter berikutnya adalah Kakei's POV!** Bagaimanakah Kakei memandang gosip-gosip itu? Bagaimanakah perasaannya terhadap Maki?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

Semoga aku bisa jadi Kakei….*berdoa*


	6. From Kakei to Maki

Holaaa!

Apa kabar?

Maaf lama menunggu!

Terima kasih untuk: **shirayuki nao, Rizu Hatake-hime, Salmahimahi, Iin cka you-nii, Kirara yuu-chan, Yukari Hyuu-Kei, T064 8145 always forever 13, Widya Enma 7.8, HirumaManda, Raiha Laf Qyaza **sudah kubalas lewat PM!

Juga:

**ToscaTurqoise: **iya tuh, hehehe. Makasih banyak!

**Sky Melody: **hehehe! Iya, aku percaya kok. Mm… mungkin tiga-empat chapter lagi. Ikutin terus ya!

**DarkAngelYouichi: **gapapa… iya, asyik ya jadi maki, hihihi. Makasih!

**CieCieYeaDinoHiba: **begitulah…makasih ya! Semangatlah buat UAS! Mm, benarkah? Gomen yah… ^^v

**Code Name's1247: **halo, salam kenal! Terima kasih banyak… iya! :D

**Nee ounomiya: **betuuul! Pasti asyik! Oke, makasih ya!

Happy reading, minasan!

* * *

**Kakei's POV**

"Nggak, kok. Omong kosong macam itu sih nggak usah dipikirkan," ia menjawab pertanyaanku sambil berdiri, "ayo, balik ke kelas."

Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkanku.

…

Tidak.

Aku tahu kau memikirkannya.

**~Take Care of Lady Maki~**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Song lyrics: The Actor by Michael Learns to Rock**

Bel pulang berbunyi. Yamazaki Sensei sudah berlalu sejak semenit lalu dan tasku juga sudah rapi.

Aku menatap gadis di depanku yang sedang melamun. Sahabatnya Otohime mengagetkannya. Ekspresi juteknya langsung muncul.

"Habisnya kau melamun terus! Sudah dong Maki-chan, ayo semangaaat!" ujar Otohime dengan gaya khas pemandu sorak.

"Iya iya," Maki mengiyakan dengan agak galak, lalu sambil bergandengan mereka pergi ke ruang klub.

Sejak pertemuan kami di atap sekolah tadi, ia tak bicara apapun padaku. Ia seperti berusaha tak menghiraukan keberadaanku.

Atau memang keberadaanku tidak berarti?

Tapi aku harus berjalan dengan cepat menyusul gadis itu, Nona Shibuya Maki, karena aku harus mengawasinya.

Tapi, terlepas dari pekerjaanku…

Aku akan tetap menjaga dan mengawasinya.

-XxX-

Tim Kyoshin Poseidon sedang bersiap di lapangan belakang untuk memulai latih tanding hari ini. Aku cepat-cepat mengganti bajuku dengan seragam tim. Loker ramai sekali, dengan 90% keramaian berasal dari ocehan Mizumachi entah tentang apa dan juga pertengkaran Ohira dan Onishi.

"Aku duluan," pamitku pada Mizumachi sambil melangkah keluar.

"Eeei! Kakei-chan buru-buru banget?" tanyanya. Aku tak menjawab.

"_Wave wave wave_! Kyoshin Poseidoooon!"

Aku melewati barisan _cheerleader_ yang juga melatih yel-yel mereka hari ini.

"Kyaa! Kakei! Kakei!" beberapa berteriak histeris padaku.

"Iya," aku membalas sapaan mereka sambil tersipu. Ya, aku tak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu… err… apa namanya? Maki bilang sih 'digemari'.

"Kyaaa! Kakei _cuuuteee!_" mereka menjerit lagi.

Sepertinya para cheer tidak terpengaruh gosip itu. Pasti karena Otohime yang selalu meyakinkan mereka kalau berita itu tidak benar.

Beritaku yang dibilang pacaran dengan…

Gadis berambut oranye yang sedang duduk di _bench _dan kepanasan.

Aku tersenyum.

"Panas, ya, Shibuya-san?" tanyaku, "mataharinya masih belum tenggelam, sih."

"Huh," ia menggerutu, lalu melipat dua lembar kertas di pangkuannya untuk dijadikan kipas, "untung ini bukan matahari siang. Kulitku bisa gosong."

"Apa kau sudah tahu tugas manajer kali ini?" tanyaku lagi. Ekspresiku sudah berubah lagi, serius.

"Terangkan padaku," ia tersenyum sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

Aneh sekali rasanya mengetahui gadis dengan PD tinggi ini tadi menangis. Tapi syukurlah, air mata itu tak terlihat lagi.

"Pertama, menyiapkan peralatan latihan. Karena ini latih tanding, kau hanya perlu menyiapkan handuk dan minuman," terangku.

"Yang ini 'kan?" ia menunjuk dua kotak yang tergeletak di samping kakinya.

"Bagus. Kau menyiapkannya sendiri?"

"Oh, iya dong! Sebagai calon manajer yang baik, aku sudah menyiapkannya," katanya dengan alis diangkat.

"Baiklah… jangan lupa untuk mencatat hasil pertandingan per-kuarternya." aku mengingatkan sebelum melangkah ke lapangan. Kobanzame-senpai sudah memanggil.

Maki mengangguk.

-XxX-

"SET, HUT!"

BRUGH!

"AWAS KAUUUU!" Ohira beradu dengan Onishi. Mereka beda tim.

"COBA SAJA KALAU KAU BISAAAA!" balas Onishi.

Kobanzame-senpai memberikan bola pada _runningback_ kami. Barisan _line_ sudah tinggal Ohira dan Onishi berdua yang masih beradu. Sisanya ambruk oleh Mizumachi.

"Nggak akan bisa ngelawan dia," ujar salah seorang senior yang dijatuhkan Mizumachi hanya dengan 'sedikit' dorongan.

"Wahwah, maaf senpai," kata Mizumachi sambil nyengir.

_Runningback_ itu berlari tak seberapa cepat, sehingga aku sebagai _linebacker_ dapat dengan mudah men-_tackle_nya.

Peluit ditiup oleh Maki.

"Kalau boleh kubilang, simulasi pertandingan ini nggak guna," ujarnya angkuh pada Kobanzame. "Karena poin kekuatan kita ada pada anak-anak kelas satu yang bertubuh tinggi, otomatis meskipun dibagi menjadi dua tim sama rata, hanya mereka yang akan menguasai pertandingan."

Kami semua _speechless_. Maki mampu menganalisa dan menjelaskan pertandingan super singkat tadi dengan lancarnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Dia memang cerdas.

"Yah…," Kobanzame melengos, "terus gimana dong?"

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita melakukan latihan ketahanan fisik atau latihan dasar," ujarku pada semuanya.

"Ah, benar! Aku juga mau bilang begitu!" celetuk Kobanzame.

"Nghaaa! Sekarang kita melakukan apa?" tanya Mizumachi.

"Tadi 'kan kita sudah pemanasan, lebih baik kita _jogging_ saja. Besok…," aku melihat ke Maki, "aku akan menyusun jadwal latihan dasar."

Tapi aku merasa sedih ketika Maki menunduk, menolak pandanganku.

"Aku juga baru mau bilang begitu!" Kobanzame berkata, "ayo, berbaris! Kita lari keliling!"

Setelah itu aku hanya berlari dan berlari, dengan pikiran bercabang kemana-mana. Bahkan ketika selesai berlari dan kami semua kelelahan, Maki tidak memberikan handuk dan botol minum itu langsung padaku, melainkan meminta tolong Mizumachi.

"Kakei-chan! Ini minummu!" ujar Mizumachi.

Aku menerima botol itu, "Ya. Terima kasih."

Kobanzame menghampiriku dengan handuk mengalungi lehernya. "Dengan tanganmu itu kau bisa menjangkau lawan dengan mudah!"

"Iya, senpai," aku mengangguk.

"Aku sangat senang semuanya bersemangat. Bahkan Nona Maki juga," kali itu ia berbisik.

Aku tersenyum menanggapi, menoleh ke arah manajer yang barusan kami bicarakan.

Maki tak melihatku sama sekali.

Dirinya yang tak pernah terjangkau olehku, sepertinya akan semakin menjauh…

-XxX-

"Makan malam siap, Shun!" Bu Nakata, kepala koki rumah keluarga Shibuya, memanggilku yang sedang berada di dalam kamar. Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan memakai seragam pelayanku.

"Baik!" jawabku.

Ketika aku keluar, beberapa pelayan lain juga keluar dari kamar mereka. Ada yang masih mengancingkan kemeja, ada yang masih memakai dasi, semua berpacu dengan waktu.

"Ayo, Kakei!" Sawaguchi menepuk punggungku lalu berjalan cepat-cepat. Aku mengangguk.

Para pelayan lain sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri. Mereka juga selalu mengajariku berbagai hal dengan senang hati.

Saat makan malam seperti ini pekerjaan kami adalah: merapikan meja makan dan menyiapkan peralatan makan, bersiap di dapur jika ada tambahan yang diinginkan oleh pemilik rumah. Kalau aku dan Nakata, harus siaga di samping keluarga Shibuya selama mereka makan.

"Ah, apa makanan penutup kali ini?" terdengar Nyonya Besar bertanya pada Bu Nakata yang sedang mempresentasikan masakan ia dan timnya malam ini.

"Puding buah, Nyonya," jawab Bu Nakata, "manis alami dari buah tidak akan mengganggu kesehatan Anda."

"Wah, aku suka sekali," ujar Tuan Shibuya sambil tersenyum senang.

Setelah membungkuk pada mereka berdua, aku segera menempatkan diriku di samping Maki.

Dari kejauhan kulihat dia sedang mengamati _fusilli carbonara_ di depannya dengan semangat, tapi ketika aku datang…

"Selamat makan, Nona," sapaku.

"Mm," ia mengangguk malas, "_yeah_."

Maki memang kadang angkuh, tapi keangkuhannya kali ini… pasti karena gosip itu.

Aku pribadi tak peduli apa yang orang katakan, terutama kalau itu bohong. Tapi aku tahu betul kalau Maki punya _image_ yang harus ia jaga, tidak sepertiku yang orang biasa.

Aku tak bisa memaksakan apa yang menjadi pendapatku padanya—untuk membiarkan saja berita ngawur para wartawan itu, karena kami memang orang yang berbeda.

-XxX-

Maki mengambil serbet di atas meja dan membersihkan mulutnya. Acara makan akhirnya selesai.

"Nona mau minum lagi?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk.

Aku menuangkan air di _pitcher_ ke dalam gelasnya.

"Mm, Kakeek," ia memanggil kakeknya, "aku ingin minta sesuatu…"

"Apa itu?" tanya Tuan Shibuya.

"Sikapku 'kan sudah membaik Kek, aku tidak perlu lagi diawasi 24 jam," ujarnya, "bolehkah aku berangkat terpisah dengan Kakei ke sekolah?"

Apa?

"Lho, kenapa?" tanya Nyonya Shibuya, "kalian bertengkar?"

"Ng-nggak kok, Nek!" elak Maki, "kami baik-baik saja… hanya… aku ingin naik mobil sendirian…"

"Maki, akan sangat tidak efisien jika mengeluarkan dua mobil untukmu dan Kakei hanya untuk berangkat sekolah," jawab Tuan Shibuya, "Kakek tidak bisa mengabulkannya."

Maki sedikit merengut.

"Benar, kalian tidak bertengkar?" tanya Nyonya Shibuya ragu, "Kakei?"

Aku berkedip, lalu menjawab Nyonyaku, "Tidak, Nyonya Besar."

"Kalau begitu tak usah berangkat terpisah, ya," Nyonya Shibuya tersenyum.

Mungkin Maki tak ingin sering-sering terlihat bersamaku lagi.

Ah, bukan mungkin, tapi pasti.

Aku hanya bisa menatap _pitcher_ dalam genggamanku dengan perasaan kecewa.

-XxX-

**Perpustakaan **

**7.30 pm**

Aku sedang di tengah-tengah pelajaran manajemen untuk Maki. Setelah mendiktekan beberapa hal penting, aku pergi sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa buku.

"Nona, saya menemukan beberapa referensi yang bagus untuk An—"

Kepala Maki tergeletak di meja. Tangannya masih menggenggam bolpoin. Sayup-sayup terdengar irama nafas yang tenang.

Kadang hal seperti ini terjadi, apalagi di awal aku datang. Saat itu aku menepuk bahunya dan berkata: Nona Maki, Anda tertidur saat pelajaran. Saya harap Anda segera bangun dan mencuci muka supaya tidak mengantuk lagi.

Namun aku tahu kali ini ia kelelahan.

…

Mungkin aku terbawa perasaan juga. Kali ini aku tak ingin menegurnya dengan dingin seperti waktu itu.

Aku menaruh buku-buku yang kubawa di sisi lain meja perlahan, supaya tidak membangunkannya.

Yah, wajahnya terlihat lelah. Sesekali ia bergumam, entah apa. Kalau tidak salah dengar, ia sempat menyebutkan: Aku mau _purse _Gucci itu…

Senyum mengembang di wajahku. Kulihat wajahnya lebih dekat lagi. Beberapa helai rambut oranyenya menutupi pandanganku, jadi kusibakkan perlahan.

Semua orang bilang Maki itu cantik dan anggun. Haha, aku setuju. Begitulah yang kulihat.

Seandainya aku bisa menggendong ia ke kamarnya, menempatkannya ke tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan nyaman.

Tapi aku hanya seorang pelayan. Itu… terlalu lancang.

"Nona…," aku mengusap bahunya, "bangunlah."

"Mmm?" Maki membuka matanya dan bangkit, "oh, aku ketiduran."

"Pelajarannya sudah selesai, Nona," ujarku dengan wajah ramah, "sekarang, saya antar Nona ke kamar untuk beristirahat."

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu dengan cekatan merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

"Iya. Ayo," ajaknya sambil berdiri dan kembali melangkah meninggalkanku.

-XxX-

Keesokan paginya aku dan Maki tetap berangkat satu mobil seperti biasa. Begitu sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, aku segera membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kakei, aku jalan duluan," katanya sambil merapikan rok seragamnya.

"Tapi, Nona…," aku berkata, "saya harus mengawasi Anda…"

"Duh, kenapa sih? Berpisah sebentar saja 'kan tidak apa!" protesnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mengangkat alis dan tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan-jangan kau suka padaku ya, Kakei?" tanya Maki sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di dadaku, "kau jadi senang bersama-sama terus dengankuu?"

Aku tersentak. K-kalau begini caranya… dia bisa merasakan jantungku yang berdebar-debar…

"Tuh 'kaaan, wajahmu merah!" kata Maki. Ia lalu tertawa-tawa.

"N-Nona… jangan bertanya tiba-tiba seperti itu…," ujarku sambil menatap kedua kakiku. Aku gugup sekali.

"Hahaha! Kau ini lucu deh!" ujarnya riang. Ia tersenyum sepintas, agak sedih, lalu berbalik.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan yaa…," ujarnya.

Perubahan sikapnya begitu drastis. Aku hanya bisa mengiyakan.

Sambil melangkah masuk ke sekolah, aku berpikir; aku pernah sangat bingung dengan pemain misterius bernama Eyeshield 21 yang pernah mengalahkanku dulu, tapi, bingung karena seorang gadis…

Aku baru pertama kali mengalaminya.

-XxX-

Begitulah. Kadang Maki mau bercanda denganku, tapi tak jarang pula ia menjauh dariku. Apakah hatinya sedang bimbang? Antara ingin bersikap baik padaku, tapi juga ingin tetap menjaga reputasi.

Mulai hari itu kami selalu berjalan terpisah. Sewaktu di rumah pun, ia acuh tak acuh padaku. Ia seperti… menahan perasaannya.

Hari demi hari gosip itu makin menghilang. Berganti dengan isu lain yang dianggap orang lebih menarik. Tapi sikap Maki… tetap tidak berubah.

-XxX-

"Ah… ya! Di sebelah sana," Sawaguchi menunjuk rak di dekat TV. Aku sedang membantunya merapikan koran-koran dan majalah Tuan Shibuya.

Tahu-tahu Maki lewat dengan menenteng tas, memakai baju bagus, dan sudah berdandan.

"Sawaguchi, antar aku ya," katanya sepintas sambil terus melangkah. Ia mengabaikan aku begitu saja.

"Eh?" Sawaguchi bingung.

"Lho? Nona!" aku beranjak menyusulnya. "Nona!" panggilku.

Maki akhirnya berhenti berjalan di teras rumah dan bertanya, "Apa?"

"Nona mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Mau pergi ke klub," jawabnya, "malam ini malam Minggu dan tidak ada pelajaran, 'kan?"

"Iya, tapi Nona," cegahku, "Nona tidak boleh pergi malam-malam, apalagi ke klub…"

"Kakek dan Nenek sedang _dinner_ bersama rekan bisnis mereka sampai jam 11 nanti," jawab Maki, "aku janji akan pulang ke rumah sebelum mereka tiba."

"Kalau begitu, saya akan antar Nona," kataku sambil bersiap ke garasi mobil.

"Nggak usah," tolak Maki cepat sambil menggeleng. "Biar aku pergi dengan Sawaguchi."

"Tapi saya pengawas Nona," ujarku, "saya harus mendampingi Nona…"

"Nggak usah," tolak Maki lagi, lebih tegas. "Aku mau sendirian saja."

Ia berbalik dan menunggu Mercy datang. Aku bisa merasakan nafasku menderu kesal.

"Apa ini gara-gara gosip itu?" tanyaku dingin.

Maki sedikit terkejut, lalu berbalik lagi menghadapku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa Nona takut reputasi Nona akan terganggu karena digosipkan denganku?" tanyaku lagi. Emosi mulai menguasaiku. "Itulah mengapa Nona menjauh dariku, bukan?"

Aku tidak suka kau menjauh dariku! Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi aku begitu menyayangimu…

Hatiku berteriak. Aku tahu ia takkan mendengarnya.

"Bukan begitu!" ia mengelak, "aku nggak bisa menjelaskannya padamu… pokoknya bukan karena itu!"

Ekspresinya sedih dan muram. Kesal sekali rasanya. Aku, aku hanya tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini olehmu, Maki… Aku tak bisa terus berpura-pura tak peduli akan sikapmu padaku. Kau harusnya mengerti kalau aku kecewa…

…

Hah, memangnya aku siapa, berani berkata seperti ini?

_I'm not an actor, I'm not a star_

_And I don't even have my own car_

"Maaf, maafkan saya," aku menghela nafas dan memijit pelan pelipisku, "saya tidak pantas berkata seperti itu pada Nona, maaf," aku meracau.

Maki mengernyit, "Kakei…?"

_But I'm hoping so much, you'll stay_

_That you will love me anyway_

Suara mesin yang halus terdengar. Sawaguchi telah tiba di depan teras.

"Ayo, Nona," aku menggiring Maki ke mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya, "selamat bersenang-senang."

Maki menurunkan kaca mobil dan menatapku sedih sebelum pergi. Aku tak dapat memaksakan senyum, hanya menatapnya serius seperti biasa.

"Hati-hati di jalan," kataku pada Sawaguchi. Ia mengangguk.

Kaca mobil menutup perlahan. Aku tak dapat melihat wajah Maki lagi.

-XxX-

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, aku hanya bisa mematung di teras rumah. Angin malam mengusikku, meniup perlahan rambutku.

PUK!

Aku menoleh. Pak Nakata menepuk bahuku dari belakang dan ia tersenyum.

"Pak Kepala?"

"Kau sangat menyayangi Maki, bukan?" ia bertanya tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. Pak Nakata orangnya sangat bijak dan baik hati. Ia sudah menjadi Ayah bagiku dan para pegawai lain di rumah ini.

"S-saya…," aku mulai kikuk. Pipiku terasa panas.

"Aku tak tahu, apakah rasa sayangmu itu sebatas teman atau… yah… yang biasa anak muda rasakan," ia menatapku dengan mata kelabunya, "tapi…"

Aku mencoba menenangkan diri sambil terus menunggu kata-katanya.

"Kami semua juga sangat menyayangi Nona Muda," ujarnya. Tatapan matanya lembut sekali. "Kamilah yang merawat ia sejak kecil hingga sekarang. Kami yang meramaikan hatinya di saat ia kesepian ketika ditinggal pergi Tuan dan Nyonya. Meskipun agak susah diatur, tapi ia cukup baik pada kami."

"Iya…," aku mengangguk dan tersenyum mengerti.

"Karena itulah…," lanjut Pak Nakata, "kau sebagai pengawas Nona Muda, kau harus menjaganya. Ia sedang kacau saat ini. Aku, para pelayan lain, juga kau, kita semua mengkhawatirkannya. Kau ingin mendampinginya 'kan?"

"Iya," jawabku sedikit tegang, "iya. Saya ingin mendampingi Nona."

Nakata mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari sakunya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Pergilah, susul dia," ia tersenyum lagi, "tolong jaga dia. Dia Nona kami yang paling kami sayangi."

Aku meremas kunci mobil dalam genggamanku. "Baik. Terima kasih, Pak Kepala."

"Sama-sama…," Pak Nakata mengangguk, "nah. Cepat, pergilah menyusulnya."

Dengan penuh semangat aku berlari kecil menuju garasi mobil. Tunggulah, Nona, aku akan menyusulmu…

**End of Kakei's POV**

[bersambung…]

* * *

OOC nggak?

…

Semoga tidak…

Mohon maaf ya kalau ada yang tidak berkenan…

mm… klimaksnya akan ada di chapter depan! Hehe!

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca ya… jangan lupa berikan review kalian! :D

Anonymous juga boleh kok… :D

**SPOILER ALERT**: Chapter depan akan ada yang berantem! Siiaaapa yaaaa?

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! xD


	7. Protecting My Lady

YAHUUUUUUUI!

Aku dataaaang!

Akhirnya! Akhirnya bias ngapdet!

FYI, computer saya sempat error beberapa hari. Tapi sekarang, dia sudah sehat kembali!*peluk*

Baiklah. Jangan hiraukan saya.

Terima kasih buat: **Rizu Hatake-hime, Raiha Laf Qyaza, Yaklin1412, Hikari Kou Minami, Scarlett Yukarin, Caca Sakura Diamond, Iin cka you-nii, natsu-BlackCat, shirayuki nao, Salmahimahi, Widya Enma 7.8 **sudah kubalas lewat PM!

Lalu, balasan untuk yang nggak log in:

**DarkAngelYouichi: **hahaha, betul… Iya, Kakei jadi suka sama Maki. Tentu, aku akan berusaha!

**Chopiezu: **Aku juga! Makasih untuk ripyunya!

**ToscaTurqoise: **hehe, habisnya Kakei kadang suka malu, jadi mungkin dia bisa gugup juga… maaf kalo OOC ya… Yap, aku akan berusaha!

**CieCieYeaDinoHibaForever: **Iya, Kakei emang serius tapi bisa malu juga… di manga sih gitu. Hahaha. Iya, sungkan dan gengsi, jadi gak nyambung-nyambung… Jangan takut, bukan mereka berdua kok. Liat aja di chap depan ya… Hihihi, thanks!

**Shield Via Yoichi: **Via-saaan! Hehe. Iya, tapi gak mirip2 banget kan?*harap* Yosh, sankyuu!

**Devasya-chan likes kakeimaki: **salam kenal juga! Wah, maaf nggak kilat updatenya ya… tebakanmu benar! Ting tong! Hehe. Makasih! xD

**Natsu-chan**: hai! Hehehe, iya ini lanjutannya. Mereka berdua ada kok. Karakter minor, tapi ada kok di komik. Thanks reviewnya ^^

Nah, mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya…

Semoga kalian suka! :D

* * *

**~Take Care of Lady Maki~**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Maki's POV**

Malam ini aku ingin melepas penat. Tapi aku sendiri bingung, sepertinya apa yang akan kulakukan ini malah akan membuat _mood_-ku semakin jelek.

Gosip itu sudah pergi, tapi aku terlanjur menjauhi Kakei. Apa dia akan marah ya padaku? Tapi, apa dia peduli soal… hubungan kami?

Kutatap bayanganku di cermin—sudah memakai _trapeze dress_ putih dan sudah berdandan.

Ayolah Maki, kau tinggal melangkah keluar dari kamar dan berkata pada Sawaguchi: tolong antar aku.

Oke, aku melakukannya. Sayangnya ketika aku melintas di ruang tengah, Kakei juga ada di sana.

Jangan lihat aku. Aku juga tidak akan melihatmu.

"Sawaguchi, antar aku ya," kataku sepintas sambil terus melangkah ke depan.

"Eh?" terdengar reaksi Sawaguchi yang kebingungan.

"Lho? Nona!"

_OH NO. That's Kakei_.

"Nona!" panggil Kakei lagi, "Nona mau ke mana?"

Aduuh, aduuh, bagaimana ini?

Akhirnya aku berhenti berjalan di teras rumah dan bertanya, "Apa?"

"Nona mau ke mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mau pergi ke klub," jawabku angkuh, "malam ini malam Minggu dan tidak ada pelajaran, 'kan?"

Kuharap ia segera mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

"Iya, tapi Nona," ia membantah, "Nona tidak boleh pergi malam-malam, apalagi ke klub…"

"Kakek dan Nenek sedang _dinner_ bersama rekan bisnis mereka sampai jam 11 nanti," inilah alasan yang kusiapkan, "aku janji akan pulang ke rumah sebelum mereka tiba."

"Kalau begitu, saya akan antar Nona," kata Kakei sambil bersiap ke garasi mobil.

Tuh 'kaaan…. Bagaimana ini?

Aku tidak ingin pergi bersamanya…. Aku takut akan ada gosip lagi…

"Nggak usah," tolakku cepat sambil menggeleng. "Biar aku pergi dengan Sawaguchi."

"Tapi saya pengawas Nona," ujar Kakei, "saya harus mendampingi Nona…"

Hah… aku senang kau berkata begitu, tapi…

"Nggak usah," tolakku lagi, lebih tegas. "Aku mau sendirian saja."

Aku berbalik dan menunggu Mercy datang, menghindari pandangan Kakei.

Maaf, maafkan aku…

"Apa ini gara-gara gosip itu?"

Aku sedikit tersentak. Kuyakinkan lagi diriku kalau pertanyaan itu memang muncul dari mulut Kakei.

Ya, itu Kakei.

Aku berbalik. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa Nona takut reputasi Nona akan terganggu karena digosipkan denganku?" tanyanya lagi. Wajahnya terlihat emosi. "Itulah mengapa Nona menjauh dariku, bukan?"

Aku menggigit bibir. Ternyata Kakei tahu semua itu. Kalau aku jadi dia, pasti hatiku terasa sakit…

Apakah… aku sudah menyakiti Kakei?

Karena, karena mata hijau toskanya itu terlihat begitu kecewa…

"Bukan begitu!" ugh, aku berbohong, "aku nggak bisa menjelaskannya padamu… pokoknya bukan karena itu!"

Tiba-tiba Kakei seperti tersadar dari sesuatu dan berkata, "Maaf, maafkan saya," ia menghela nafas dan memijit-mijit pelipisnya. "Saya tidak pantas berkata seperti itu pada Nona, maaf," katanya lagi.

Aku tak tahu harus berbohong seperti apa lagi.

Ia terlihat sangat bingung. Aku juga terlalu bingung untuk menghadapinya.

Aku hanya bisa menyebut namanya, "Kakei…?"

Suara mesin yang halus terdengar. Sawaguchi telah tiba di depan teras.

"Ayo, Nona," Kakei menggiringku ke mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku, "selamat bersenang-senang."

Kuturunkan kaca mobil dan menatapnya sedih. Saat itu rasanya aku ingin sekali meminta maaf.

Tapi kenapa lidahku terasa kelu?

"Hati-hati di jalan," ia berkata pada Sawaguchi. Sawaguchi mengangguk.

Kaca mobil kututup perlahan. Wajah yang dingin itu tak terlihat lagi.

-XxX-

Sepanjang perjalanan hatiku terasa hampa. Sawaguchi juga tak bericara apapun. Namun sepertinya meskipun ia bicara, aku tak akan mendengarnya.

Tatapan Kakei… begitu kecewa. Ya, aku tak bisa berhenti memkirikannya. Wajahnya, suaranya, terus berputar di kepalaku. Hatiku penuh harap. Berharap kalau itu semua karena ia memiliki perasaan yang spesial terhadapku.

"Sudah sampai, Nona."

Aku meremas _dress_ku, kesal pada diriku sendiri.

"Nona?"

Kakei Shun…

Aku mencintainya…

"Nona!"

"Hah?" aku sontak kaget karena baru menyadari kalau Sawaguchi memanggilku sejak tadi.

"Maaf saya mengagetkan," kata Sawaguchi, "saya hanya ingin bilang kalau kita sudah sampai."

Aku berkedip. "O-oh, iya. Iya iya. Terima kasih."

Sawaguchi turun dan membuka pintu mobil untukku. Kuambil tasku dan turun dari Mercy.

"Nanti aku akan menghubungimu," kataku lesu.

"Baik, Nona," Sawaguchi menunduk, lalu masuk kembali ke dalam mobil.

-XxX-

Dentuman musik dan _sound effects_ yang dimainkan Sang DJ terdengar dari _speaker_ yang dipasang di pojok klub. Aku hanya duduk di kursi tinggi meja bar, memainkan es batu yang ada di gelas sampanye-ku. Biasanya aku ada di _dancefloor_, menari bersama beberapa kenalan. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku tidak tertarik.

Aku lari dari Kakei. Lari dari orang yang sangat ingin kudekati. Aku bingung. Mana yang harus kupilih: cinta atau popularitas?

"_Guten abend, meine_ Maki," seorang lelaki berumur dua tahun lebih tua dariku dengan rambut cokelat ikal dan mata biru menyapa dan duduk di sebelahku.

Aku melirik sekilas, lalu kembali menatap gelasku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, dan aku juga nggak suka sama orang ini, _so…_ cuekin aja.

"Selamat malam, Maki-ku," ia berkata lagi (sepertinya itu arti sapaannya tadi), "hei, kenapa kamu jutek sekali?"

Aku tak menoleh untuk kedua kali. Lelaki ini bernama Kakegawa Aderito, model blasteran Jerman-Jepang yang mengenalku di sebuah peragaan busana. Ia terus mendekatiku meskipun aku menolak.

"Nggak ke lantai dansa?" tanyanya.

"Nggak," jawabku tegas dan singkat.

"Whew, dingin seperti biasa…," ia berkomentar. "Iced Vanilla Latte, _please_," ujarnya pada bartender.

Rasanya aku ingin segera pergi dari sini. Orang ini pasti akan terus berbasa-basi.

"Kau pasti kesal karena gosip itu ya?" ia berkata, "tenang saja, aku nggak percaya kalau kau pacaran dengan pelayanmu. "

Aku menyipitkan mata. Aku memang kesal, tapi kali ini karena KAU.

"Kenapa kau tidak jalan denganku saja, _meine liebe*_?" godanya, "kau bisa dapat berita yang lebih _fabulous_ daripada dengan pelayan itu."

Aku baru saja akan menyentaknya untuk menjauh dariku, tapi seorang lelaki lain sudah datang lagi.

Dia seumuran denganku, dengan kemeja Raoul abu-abu lengan pendek dan Levi's. Rambut hitamnya dibuat _spiky_ dengan jel rambut.

"_Another boyfriend, _eh?" sapanya tidak menyenangkan, memasang senyum sinis padaku dan Aderito, "setelah dengan pelayan, sekarang Nona Maki ingin digosipkan dengan model internasional?"

Aku menggenggam kaki gelasku, menahan marah. _Damn_. Kenapa aku harus terjebak bersama dua makhluk menyebalkan di tengah suasana hati paling mengesalkan, sih?

Pemuda itu adalah Honda Hideaki! Adiknya Honda Reika! Dia sama nggak pentingnya dengan kakaknya.

Ia duduk di sebelahku dan berkata, "_Why not me, _Maki?"

Huek. _And he likes ME!_ Itu bagian terparahnya!

"_Of course_," Aderito menanggapi, "kau hanya anak pengusaha, bukan model terkenal sepertiku. Maki lebih cocok dengan yang _fashionable_ sepertiku."

Aku melotot. Oh, narsis sekali ya.

"Kau pikir Maki bisa hidup bahagia dengan gayamu? Uangku bisa menjawab segalanya," balas Hideaki.

Setelah itu Aderito membalas dengan kesombongan yang lain lagi. Aku tidak habis pikir, perdebatan dua pemuda konyol ini nggak penting!

Akhirnya aku bisa berdiri dan melangkah menjauh. Tapi mereka berdua sudah saling melemparkan pandangan tajam dan sinis. Aderito lebih tinggi dari Hideaki, jadi Hideaki mendongak untuk memelototinya.

Kuaduk tasku untuk mengambil iPhone, minta dijemput. Beberapa pengunjung sudah berkerumun, menunggu dua pemuda itu beradu.

"MAKI!"

Aku terkesiap ketika mereka memanggilku.

"Mana yang kaupilih, aku atau model sok ini?" tanya Hideaki.

Aku memutar mata. Baru saja mau menjawab, Aderito mendekat dan berdiri di depanku.

"Mengertilah, Maki. Pelayan itu tak bisa memberimu apapun! Cintailah orang yang lebih baik!" ujarnya.

Sesaat itu aku merasa tersindir. Kebenaran seakan muncul di kepalaku. Sesuatu tentang 'cinta pada pelayan'.

Akhirnya aku menjawab, "Kau tidak pantas bicara seperti itu."

"Apanya yang tidak pantas?" ia mulai emosi, "aku bosan diperlakukan seperti ini olehmu, Maki!"

Ia berusaha menggapai tanganku, tapi aku menjauhkannya. Aku punya firasat orang ini psikopat.

Seseorang, tolong aku! Ugh, dimana iPhone itu? Sambil memelototi Aderito tanganku terus mengaduk tasku.

Saat itulah terdengar suara, "Sumimasen, gomen ne, sumimasen…"

Aku menoleh. Cukup mudah menemukan itu siapa, dengan tinggi orang itu yang 202 cm, ia sangat terlihat di kerumunan orang.

Kakei Shun. Pemuda itu memakai seragam pelayannya, minus jas hitam.

Ia menemukanku dan langsung menunduk hormat.

"Nona, saya datang untuk menjemput Anda. Tuan dan Nyonya akan segera pulang," katanya lancar.

Oh, tepat di saat yang kubutuhkan.

"Baik—"

"_Wait_."

Aderito menghadap ke Kakei, melangkah mendekat dan menatapnya.

"Whoa. Jadi ini pelayan yang tak tahu diri itu ya?" ia mengangkat alisnya congkak.

Bola mata hijau toska itu mendingin. Aku tahu Kakei sudah cukup sakit hati—ditambah dengan perkataan Aderito barusan. Aku harus bertindak.

"Kakei, jangan pedulikan dia. Ayo pulang," ajakku. Kami semakin menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung.

"Baik, Nona," jawab Kakei. Ketika kami baru mau melangkah pergi, Aderito dengan cepat menghalangi Kakei dan mendorongnya.

"Aku belum selesai denganmu," katanya. Situasi mulai memanas. Hideaki hanya menonton dengan bodohnya di pojokan.

"Beraninya kau mencoba mengambil Maki dariku. Aku tidak terima!" sentaknya. Benar kataku, orang ini psikopat plus posesif.

"Maaf, Saya ke sini hanya untuk menjemput Nona Maki," ujar Kakei tenang.

"Mau kabur? Ternyata kau pengecut," kata Aderito, "ayo hadapi aku kalau kau memang pantas untuk Maki."

Apa? _Never_. Aku nggak mau terjadi duel hanya untuk memperebutkan aku.

"Aderito, _stop_. Kakei, ayo pulang," ajakku lagi, menggamit lengan Kakei supaya kami bisa cepat keluar.

Tapi lagi-lagi Aderito menghalangi. "Aku menantangmu, asisten kepala pelayan Kakei Shun!" teriaknya, "aku tidak takut dengan tubuhmu yang tinggi itu!"

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Dia sinting. Ayo pu—"

Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, terdengar bunyi PRAK dan BRUK yang cukup keras.

Tiba-tiba saja Kakei sudah terduduk di lantai, membuat beberapa pengunjung wanita histeris.

Aku sempat berteriak—menyadari apa yang terjadi hanya dalam sekejap mata tadi.

Aderito mengambil kursi bar, menghantamkannya pada Kakei, Kakei menahan kursi itu dengan lengannya, tapi ujung kaki kursi sudah membentur dahinya, menyebabkan ia terjatuh dengan pelipis berdarah. Darah itu sampai menodai kemeja putihnya.

"Kakei!" pekikku. Aku tahu luka segitu bukan apa-apa buat Kakei. Tapi ini bukan masalah itu…

"Buka matamu, Maki!" kata Aderito sambil melempar kursi laknat itu ke lantai, "dia hanya pelayan—"

"CUKUP!" bentakku sekuat tenaga, "ITU TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA!"

Aku berteriak, melampiaskan semua perasaan yang terus berputar di hatiku—bingung, sedih, marah, dan panik. Aderito yang berdiri di tempatku tak dapat kulihat dengan jelas karena air mata yang menggenangi mataku.

"ITU NGGAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA!" aku mengulangi, berteriak, tapi lebih pelan. "Apakah pelayan atau majikan, itu tidak ada hubungannya!"

Aku tahu Kakei sudah berdiri, dan aku merasakan ia menatapku.

"Cinta tidak ada hubungannya dengan harta," kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku, "Kakei memang seorang pelayan, tapi itu…," aku terisak, "itu tak menghalangiku untuk mencintainya!"

Sambil menangis, aku melihat Kakei terkejut dari ujung mataku. _That's it_. Aku sudah mengatakannya—aku jatuh cinta pada Kakei.

"Cinta tidak memandang status," lanjutku sambil menatap orang-orang yang memandangi kami sedari tadi, juga Aderito. "Hati memilih seseorang, bukan status dari orang itu. Aku mencintai Kakei sebagai _Kakei_, bukan Kakei dengan status pelayannya…"

Aku menggigit bibirku lagi, terisak-isak, air mataku terus menetes dan bahuku berguncang-guncang. Aku ingin semua orang tahu, aku memang mencintai Kakei, tak peduli dia bekerja sebagai pelayan di rumahku, tak peduli popularitasku akan turun atau tidak. Sekarang aku tahu perasaanku ini tidak salah.

"Shibuya-san…," Kakei yang berdiri di sampingku menyebut namaku dengan lembut, menggelitik telingaku, membuatku sedikit tenang.

Aku menghela nafas. "Kau dengar itu? Jadi berhentilah memaksakan kehendakmu apalagi menghina Kakei!" sentakku pada Aderito, juga Hideaki yang cengo.

Aderito menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sialan kau, Shibuya Maki!"

Ia mengambil kembali kursi bar tadi dan mengayunkannya ke arahku dengan cepat. Aku memejamkan mata karena ngeri, lalu telingaku menangkap jeritan para pengunjung.

…

…

Tidak, tidak sakit. Apakah kursi itu tidak jadi menghantamku?

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aderito tersungkur di lantai, sejauh satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Kakei menurunkan tangan kanannya kembali ke posisi semula di samping tubuhnya.

Aku terkesiap kaget, melihat Kakei, lalu melihat Aderito yang berusaha bangkit.

Menurut pengamatanku sebagai manajer klub amefuto, sepertinya Kakei tadi mendorong Aderito yang mau menghajarku dengan kursi bar. Kakei terlalu kuat, jadinya ia terdorong sejauh itu.

Bahkan bisa lebih jauh lagi!

"Maaf, tapi aku bertugas melindungi Nona Maki," ujar Kakei dingin dan tenang, menatap Aderito di kejauhan dengan tajam, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berani melukai Nona_ku_ lagi."

Aku terpana.

Oh, _that was so sweet_…. Pipiku rasanya panas.

"Nona," ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, dengan dahi masih sedikit berdarah dan kemeja yang bernoda, ia tersenyum dengan hangat, "ayo kita pulang."

Aku tersenyum haru dengan air mata yang kembali mengaliri pipiku setelah sempat berhenti. Untunglah tadi aku pakai riasan _waterproof_.

"Iya, ayo pu—"

NGUIIIING….

Sirine polisi mengagetkan kami semua, apalagi seorang petugas sudah masuk ke klub, melihat aku, Kakei yang berdarah, dan Aderito yang masih terduduk di lantai. Dua orang petugas lagi dating ketika suara sirine berhenti.

Tanganku terasa beku dalam sekejap. Tidak… ini buruk…

"Kalian semua, ikut kami ke kantor," ujar petugas yang pertama datang sambil menghampiri aku dan Kakei. Sisanya menghampiri Aderito.

Lututku terasa lemas.

-XxX-

Aku menempelkan kapas yang sudah diberi cairan pembersih luka ke dahi Kakei perlahan-lahan. Kami duduk di ruang tunggu, menanti giliran kami diinterogasi oleh polisi. Rupanya ketika kerusuhan sudah dimulai oleh Aderito tadi, _security_ klub menelepon polisi untuk mengamankan situasi. Ugh, lalu apa gunamu sebagai _security_? Kejadian begitu saja lapor polisi.

…

Ah, entahlah.

Seorang petugas di kantor memberiku kotak P3K untuk mengobati luka Kakei. Aderito dengan lebaynya meminta untuk dirawat di ruang medis. Luka saja nggak. Idiiih, amit-amit deh tuh cowok.

"Akh," Kakei meringis pelan. Aku reflek menjauhkan tanganku.

"Maaf," kataku tidak enak dan khawatir, "aku sudah pelan-pelan. Tahan, yah…"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa Nona," Kakei tersenyum tipis.

Tanganku masih terasa beku ketika kuteteskan obat luka ke kapas yang baru. Dengan sedikit gemetar aku menyentuhkan kapas itu ke dahi Kakei.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lirih, "kenapa waktu itu kau tidak menghindar? Lihat, dahimu jadi terluka…"

"Kalau aku menghindar, nanti kursi itu bisa mengenaimu," jawabnya tenang, "kalau itu terjadi, aku bisa lebih terluka dari ini."

Hatiku merasa terharu mendengar jawabannya. Aku baru tahu Kakei bisa bicara seperti itu.

"Gombal," sindirku, sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. "Kemejamu jadi kotor…. Harusnya kau _tackle_ saja tadi Aderito jelek itu, biar dia nggak bisa bergerak lagi."

Kakei tertawa kecil dengan leluconku. Semoga setelah ini dia memujiku karena aku tahu istilah _tackle_.

"Nona Shibuya Maki," seorang polwan berusia setengah baya menghampiriku, "mari ikut saya ke ruang interogasi."

Aku menatap Kakei dengan tatapan bagaimana-ini-aku-takut!

"Ceritakan saja semuanya dengan jujur. Bicaralah dengan tenang," saran Kakei sebelum aku mengikuti polwan itu ke ruang interogasi. Aku mengangguk.

Menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga Shibuya yang cukup berkuasa memang menyenangkan. Pamanku adalah seorang pejabat polisi, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir para polisi di sini akan menyulitkanku. Prosedur hukum akan tetap dilaksanakan, tapi aku akan tetap diperlakukan dengan baik dan sopan.

Jantungku berdebar-debar ketika duduk berhadapan dengan polwan tadi. Ia bertanya padaku dengan tegas, seputar kejadian di klub tadi. Syukurlah, aku bisa menceritakan semuanya dengan lancar. Semoga ini menjadi bukti kuat bahwa Kakei tidak bersalah atas kerusuhan tadi.

"Terima kasih banyak," ujar Bu Polwan sambil mengantarku keluar. Setelah ini giliran Kakei masuk ke ruang interogasi.

"Nona! Nona!"

Aku menoleh ke pintu ruang tunggu. Sawaguchi berjalan cepat sekali menghampiri aku dan Kakei—juga si polwan yang masih bersama kami.

Wajah Sawaguchi terlihat panik dan pucat. Pasti semua orang sudah tahu kalau aku digelandang ke kantor polisi. Tapi sepertinya, wajahnya pucatnya bukan karena itu…

"Nona, Nona harus ikut saya," kata Sawaguchi. Aku menangkap getaran dalam suaranya.

Aku mengernyit. Rasa panik mulai melingkupiku lagi. "Ada apa?"

"S-saya, Saya sudah minta izin untuk membawa Nona pergi sekarang," kata Sawaguchi. Sekarang keringat bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Sawaguchi-san, ada apa?" tanya Kakei sambil menyentuh bahu rekan kerjanya itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tuan Besar, Tuan Besar…," ujarnya gemetar, "Tuan Besar… mendengar kabar Nona Maki dibawa ke kantor polisi karena terlibat kerusuhan… Karena syok, Beliau… Beliau terkena serangan jantung…"

Sontak aku terkena serangan jantung juga—dalam arti kiasan. Lututku benar-benar lemas sekarang dan Kakei langsung menopang bahuku supaya aku tidak jatuh.

Kakek…

Kakek…

Dadaku terasa sesak, mengingat betapa banyaknya aku menangis malam ini.

"Lalu, lalu bagaimana keadaan Kakek?" tanyaku panik setengah mati. Kakei juga mulai terlihat sama pucatnya dengan Sawaguchi. Aku juga kini merasakan wajahku pucat dan membeku.

"Beliau sekarang masih koma dan dirawat di UGD," jawab Sawaguchi, "Saya disuruh Nyonya Besar ke sini untuk menjemput Nona ke sana!"

"Tapi, Kakei bagaimana?" tanyaku, "Kakei juga harus ikut!"

"Kakei Shun masih harus menjalani pemeriksaan," jawab polwan tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, pergilah Nona," kata Kakei, mengusap bahuku lembut, "aku akan segera menyusul.

Lagi-lagi dengan berlinang air mata disertai kepanikan, aku berkata, "Berjanjilah kau akan menyusul, Kakei…"

Kakei mengangguk pasti.

"Ayo, Nona! Kita harus cepat!" ajak Sawaguchi. Aku mengangguk. Kami segera keluar dari ruang tunggu, menuju tempat parkir dan segera berangkat ke rumah sakit.

Kakek…

Kakek, bertahanlah!

[bersambung…]

*Meine liebe: Cintaku.

* * *

Yay! Akhirnya selesai juga chap menegangkan ini!

Fiuh… aku merasakan sensasi tersendiri saat mengetiknya. Mencoba mentransfer perasaan para tokoh supaya tersampaikan pada teman-teman pembaca.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, ya!

Fic ini akan tamat dua-tiga chapter lagi.

Jangan lupa review yah! Kritik, saran, anonymous, silakan!

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! xD


	8. Being a Lady

Lama tak jumpa!

Silakan marahi saya yang makin molor ngapdet ini. Sudah diputuskan kalau UN akan dilaksanakan april, jadi, situasi sedang panas2nya*?*

Apalagi tiap sabtu yang tadinya libur sekarang harus masuk sekolah untuk intensif UN.

Jadi terima kasih buat kalian yang setia menunggu…

**00 Ayuzawa. 00, Yukari Hyuu-Kei, Hikari Kou Minami, mutmutte, Rizu Hatake-hime, BlackWhite Feathers, Scarlett Yukarin, Iin cka you-nii, Aleunaf Acsis, shirayuki nao, Raiha Laf Qyaza **sudah kubalas lewat PM yah!

Juga:

**Hitsu-kira: **hai! Iya tuh, hehe. Thanks!

**Nee ounomiya: **osh! Aderito jelek aja yang masuk penjara hahaha. Kakei masuk penjara nggak yaaa? Liat di sini aja yah! Makasih!

**ToscaTurqoise: **ceritanya tinggal dua chap lagi… hehe. Iya! Makasih yaa!

**Chopiezu: **gyaa! Apa yang kaulakukan~!*mbawa lari chop* jangan macam2 di depan nona nanti digetook….

**DarkAngelYouichi**: asyik yaaa…. Hahaha. Nggak, cukup serangan jantung aja hhihihi. Sankyuu!

**CieCieYeaDinoHiba4ever**: hehehe. Mau ah tukeran ma Maki… ^^ thanks!

**Devasya-chan likes KakeiMaki: **iyaa..aku usahakan selalu. Makasih banyak! :D

**Natsu-chan: **makasih banyak ya natsu-chan… ini chap lanjutannya, maaf menunggu lama :D

**Sky Melody: **heheheehe gapapa. Nanti review lagi ya! Makasih!

Yosh! Ini dia lanjutannya!

* * *

**~Take Care of Lady Maki~**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Song: Hot Stuff by Davichi**

Ketukan sepatu Jimmy Choo-ku bergema di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit tempat Kakek dirawat. Kakek sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, tapi ia belum sadar. Begitulah kata suster yang mengantarku dan Sawaguchi.

"Ruangannya yang ini," ujar suster setelah kami sampai di koridor kamar-kamar VVIP. "Tapi Anda belum boleh masuk, Nona Shibuya. Dokter masih ada di dalam bersama Nenek Anda. Anda silakan menunggu di sini."

"Tapi Suster," kataku, "aku harus melihat keadaannya!"

"Maaf, tapi Anda belum diizinkan masuk," kata Suster.

Aku menarik nafas melewati dadaku yang sesak sekali. Suster itu kembali ke tempatnya di depan sana, ketika Nakata datang menghampiri kami.

"Ah, Nona, syukurlah Anda sudah datang," kata Nakata lega, "maaf, tadi saya masih ke kamar kecil."

"Nakata… apa Kakek baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Saya belum tahu Nona, Tuan masih belum sadar. Kita berdoa saja untuk yang terbaik…," kata Nakata.

Aku terduduk lemas di kursi yang ada di depan kamar Kakek. Mataku menerawang ke pintu itu. Ingin masuk. Ingin melihat Kakek. Menepis pikiran bahwa ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya…

Ah, tidak. Jangan.

"Bagaimana dengan Shun?" aku mendengar Nakata bertanya pada Sawaguchi.

"Ia masih diinterogasi. Dia akan segera menyusul begitu diizinkan pergi," jawab Sawaguchi.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita harus ke rumah sekarang. Ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus…. Kita disuruh Nyonya Besar pulang dulu!" kata Nakata.

"Lalu Nona bagaimana?" tanya Sawaguchi.

"Tinggalkan saja aku," jawabku tegas, "aku akan menunggu Kakek di sini."

Kedua orang yang sudah kuanggap keluargaku sendiri itu terlihat ragu.

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Sungguh, tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah Nona, kami permisi," pamit Nakata hormat lalu melangkah cepat bersama Sawaguchi.

Aku mengambil iPhoneku, menelepon sahabatku. Melegakan sedikit kepedihanku.

"Otohime-chan…," sapaku lemas. Sekarang jam setengah sembilan malam. Untunglah ia belum tidur.

"Maki-chan! Kau lemas sekali," ia balas menyapa, "berita tentang penangkapanmu… sudah disiarkan di televisi…"

"Kakek…," aku mulai terisak lagi, "Kakek tahu berita itu dan sekarang ia koma…"

Otohime terkesiap, "Kami-sama. Maki, bertahanlah! Aku akan menyusulmu! Kau di RS mana?"

Aku memberitahukan RS tempatku berada, lalu Otohime menutup teleponnya.

Aku menangis dengan kedua telapak tangan menutup wajahku. Ngilu dan tanpa suara. Hanya isakan-isakan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Otohime tahu aku tak butuh dia lewat telepon, tapi aku butuh dia di sini. Kuharap ia segera datang.

Kuharap Kakei juga segera datang…

Karena aku tak sanggup menghadapi ini seorang diri…

Suara derap langkah yang cepat terdengar. Aku membuka sedikit telapak tanganku dari wajahku, menoleh ke arah suara perlahan-lahan. Berharap.

Kakei Shun.

"Nona!"

_Kaulah yang menerangi hatiku yang gelap dengan kebahagiaan_

Kakei datang masih dengan kemeja putihnya yang terkena noda darah, tergesa-gesa menghampiriku. Aku hanya bisa menunggunya mendekat sambil menangis. Wajahnya mencerminkan hatiku yang lelah dan sedih. Kami merasakan perasaan yang sama.

"Kakek… Kakek ada di dalam sana dan aku nggak bisa melihatnya…," pekikku hampir tanpa suara ketika Kakei telah berdiri di depanku. Ia segera duduk di sampingku dan langsung saja kupeluk dia.

Aku butuh seseorang untuk berpegang dan bertahan.

"Aku takut…," isakku, mulai mendengar degup jantung Kakei yang berada dekat dengan telingaku, "aku takut nggak bisa ketemu Kakek lagi…"

Kurasakan kedua lengannya yang merupakan senjata ampuh di lapangan amefuto itu mendekapku. Kakei membelaiku dan menghela nafas prihatin.

"Nona… jangan menangis di situ," ujarnya agak malu, "ada darahnya…"

Aku meninju perutnya pelan. Bodoh amat! Pokoknya aku ingin menangis dalam pelukanmu, tau!

"Nona tidak boleh bilang seperti itu lagi," Kakei berkata dengan suara seriusnya, "kita harus yakin Tuan Besar akan baik-baik saja…"

Aku menghela nafasku perlahan. Kakei merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap mata hijauku dengan mata toskanya.

"Nona Muda Shibuya adalah gadis yang tegar. Jadi, tenangkan dirimu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Aku balas tersenyum. Kalau ada kau, aku bisa tenang.

_Kau menghentikan air mataku, cinta, aku percaya padamu dengan sepenuh hatiku_

"Kakek… adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku, mmm, Nenek juga," ujarku kemudian, "meskipun kadang kami bertengkar, tapi aku sangat mencintai mereka."

Kakei tetap diam, mendengarkanku.

"Aku sudah pernah kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga untukku, aku nggak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi…," lanjutku, "semenjak itulah Kakek dan Nenek merawatku hingga sekarang."

Kakei berpikir sejenak.

"Maaf sebelumnya Nona, tapi ada pertanyaan yang saya simpan selama ini," katanya, "saya tidak pernah berani menanyakannya pada Tuan, Nyonya, ataupun pegawai yang lain…"

"Apa? Tanyakan saja," kataku.

"Kenapa Anda tinggal bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Besar? Ke mana orang tua Nona? Apakah orang-orang yang Nona maksud tadi….," Kakei membiarkan pertanyaannya menggantung.

"Ya, tepat sekali," aku tesenyum tipis, "orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Waktu itu aku juga ada di dalam mobil, tapi aku selamat. Semenjak itulah aku diasuh Kakek dan Nenek."

Aku tersenyum pada Kakei yang menatapku sedih.

"Sudahlah, semuanya sudah berlalu. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Kakek bangun," aku berkata sekaligus memotivasi diriku, "pasti. Kakek pasti baik-baik saja."

-XxX-

Doa dan harapanku terkabul.

Dokter dan Nenek tak lama keluar dari kamar Kakek, mengobrol sebentar, lalu Nenek mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Dari wajah Nenek yang lelah namun berseri itu, aku tahu akan ada kabar bahagia yang diberikannya.

"Nenek!" aku berdiri dan menghampiri Nenek, "bagaimana Kakek?"

Nenekku, yang sudah tua tapi tetap cantik itu, menatapku bahagia. Kedua matanya terlihat agak bengkak ketika ia kembali mencucurkan air mata.

"Kakekmu sudah sadar, Maki," jawab Nenek lega, "ia sudah melewati masa kritisnya!"

"Syukurlah…," aku dan Nenek berpelukan sambil menangis, "syukurlah, Kami-sama…"

"Syukurlah…," ucap Nenek lirih.

"Maafkan aku Nek…," kataku tulus, "maafkan aku selama ini sudah menyusahkan kalian… maafkan Maki…"

Nenek mengangguk-angguk, "Iya, iya Maki…," kata Nenek, "maafkan Nenek dan Kakek yang sering meninggalkanmu di rumah. Maafkan kami yang tak memberimu perhatian sebagai orang tua, Maki…"

Kami pecah dalam tangis. Aku sangat menyayangi Kakek dan Nenek. Aku nggak mau mengecewakan mereka lagi.

Kami terus berpelukan hingga Nenek menemukan Kakei yang berdiri sambil melihat kami dengan wajah bahagia.

"Kemarilah, Shun," ajak Nenek, "kau juga bagian dari keluarga kami. Kau sudah banyak berjasa untuk kami. Kemarilah."

Kakei sedikit tersipu, tapi ia mengangguk dan memeluk aku dan Nenek.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi keluarga yang lebih bahagia. Bahagia bukan karena barang-barang mewah, tapi karena kasih sayang tulus yang ada di dalamnya."

Nenek berkata dengan lembut padaku dan Kakei, membuat kami bertiga tersenyum.

"Maki-chaaan!"

Otohime berjalan cepat sekali menghampiriku. Ia memelukku khawatir.

"Maki-chaaaan, aku khawatir sekaliii," katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah, semuanya sudah baik-baik saja," kataku, "Kakek sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Terima kasih sudah datang, ya…"

"Tentu aku harus datang! Kau 'kan sahabatku, Maki-chan!" ujar Otohime, "syukurlah kalau Kakekmu baik-baik saja!"

"Nhaa, Kakei-chan! Kau juga di sini!" ternyata Otohime datang dengan Mizumachi. Mizumachi menyapa Kakei riang.

"Tentu. Terima kasih sudah datang," sahut Kakei.

"Syukur deeeh, kalau semua baik-baik saja! Aku kaget waktu Otohime-chan menelepon dan menyuruhku mengantarnya segera ke rumah sakit!" cerocos Mizumachi.

"Duh, maaf ya," Otohime menangkupkan tangannya, "habisnya aku panik…"

"Karena semua sudah berkumpul, ayo kita ke kafetaria," ajak Nenek, "kita ngobrol di sana saja."

"Tuan Besar bagaimana?" tanya Kakei.

"Beliau belum bisa dijenguk sekarang. Biar ia beristirahat dulu," kata Nenek. Akhirnya kami semua berjalan bersama ke kafetaria untuk melepas penat.

-XxX-

Kasus kerusuhan di klub telah diproses oleh kepolisian danhasilnya membuatku bersorak senang. Haha! Aderito dinyatakan bersalah dan dikenai hukuman kerja sosial. Tidak lama sih, tapi biar itu menjadi pelajaran baginya untuk nggak sombong lagi. Kakei bebas dari hukuman karena serangan yang dilakukannya pada Aderito hanyalah perlindungan diri.

Sekarang semua berjalan lebih baik. Aku ingin membahagiakan diriku, juga Kakek dan Nenek. Karena itulah aku selalu masuk sekolah dan ikut kegiatan di klub amefuto. Aku masih sering ke pesta, tapi aku nggak pernah lagi ke klub sampai larut malam. Kakei mengajariku banyak hal. Ia semakin istimewa di hatiku… tetapi setelah pernyataan cintaku waktu itu, tak ada reaksi darinya.

Tapi Nona Shibuya Maki tidak mau berpikir pesimis. Mungkin butuh waktu sebelum ia menyadari perasaanku… Jadi, _let's wait and see_.

-XxX-

Minggu sore, Kakei mengantarku menjenguk Kakek. Aku membelikan Kakek okonomeyaki favoritnya. Aku yakin ia pasti mau memakannya.

"Ayo Kek, buka mulutnya, aaah…," aku menyodorkan sepotong okonomeyaki dengan sedikit daging pada Kakek.

"Hahahaha,"Kakek tertawa melihat tingkahku, "iya, iya. Kakek suka sekali makanan ini…"

Aku sangat bahagia melihat Kakek senang. Kondisi kesehatan Kakek berangsur-angsur membaik. Sebentar lagi Kakek pasti diizinkan pulang.

"Nenek, Nenek mau juga?" aku menoleh pada Nenek yang duduk di sampingku. Entah kenapa saat seperti ini aku ingin akrab dengan mereka. "Ayo Nek, aaah…"

Sambil tertawa kecil Nenek melahap suapanku. Yay!

Kakei berdiri di belakangku dan diam saja. Aku mengambil kotak yang satu lagi dan memberikannya pada Kakei.

"Ayo, makan juga!" kataku riang. Kakei tersenyum simpul dan menerimanya.

"Kakei, bagaimana perkembangan Maki selama aku sakit?" tanya Kakek.

"Nona sekarang sudah tidak pernah membolos lagi. Apalagi keluar malam. Prestasi Nona di kelas sangat baik. Nona juga aktif di klub American football," cerita Kakei lancar dan… bagus.

"Syukurlah Maki. Apa kau merasa bahagia dengan semua perubahan positifmu?" tanya Kakek padaku.

Aku tersenyum bangga. "Itulah seharusnya yang dilakukan seorang Shibuya Maki, Kek," jawabku.

-XxX-

Aku dan Kakei meninggalkan Kakek bersama Nenek ketika matahari mulai terbenam. Kakek menyuruh kami pulang duluan saja. Apalagi besok aku harus bersiap untuk sekolah.

Sepertinya, ini saat yang tepat.

"Kakei," panggilku ketika kami hampir sampai di mobil, "kita ke Ginza Tower dulu ya."

"Gomenasai?" Kakei mengerjapkan mata, "Nona mau belanja?"

"Bukan aku," jawabku, "kau."

Kakei terlihat bingung. Aku tertawa.

"Sudahlaaah! Ayo cepat kita ke sana!" aku mendorongnya untuk cepat masuk ke mobil dan segera menyalakan mesinnya.

-XxX-

**Ginza Tower**

**6.30 pm**

"Malam ini jangan panggil aku Nona," ujarku santai, melangkah di samping Kakei menuju deretan kemeja Armani.

"Tapi, saya sedang bertu—"

"Sssh," aku mengajukan jari telunjukku, menyuruhnya menurut.

Akhirnya Kakei setuju. "Baiklah, Shibuya-san."

Aku menghampiri salah satu kemeja putih lengan panjang yang bagus, lalu mengambilnya.

"Sepertinya pas," kataku sambil menempelkan kemeja itu ke Kakei.

"Shibuya-san?" Kakei terlihat bingung, "kenapa…?"

Aku tersenyum, "Ini ganti kemejamu yang terkena darah ketika melindungiku waktu itu."

Kakei terpekur sesaat, lalu berkata, "Tidak usah, Shibuya-san. Kemeja itu sudah diganti dengan yang baru oleh Pak Nakata."

"Baguslah…," aku meletakkan kembali kemeja itu di gantungannya, "tapi aku akan tetap membelikanmu kemeja."

Mataku meng-_quick scan_ ke sekeliling kami, dan… aha!

Sebuah kemeja dengan sentuhan tipis warna toska.

"Ayo!" aku mengayunkan tanganku mengajaknya melangkah tiga kali dari tempat kami berdiri. Langsung saja kucocokkan kemeja itu.

"Kau suka?" tanyaku.

"Ini… bagus sekali," jawab Kakei agak sungkan, "aku nggak bisa bilang nggak suka."

"Jadi, beli yang ini ya!" hatiku berbunga-bunga saat mengatakannya. Aku memanggil pramuniaga terdekat.

"Aku ambil yang ini," ujarku padanya, "untuk dia. Ada 'kan ukurannya?"

"Ah… ada," kata pramuniaga laki-laki yang ramah itu, "mohon tunggu sebentar."

Aku mengangguk. Kakei mulai terlihat salah tingkah.

"Warnanya seperti permen _mint_ yang dingin. Dingin sepertimu," kataku padanya, "tapi sekarang aku melihatmu gugup. Ke mana wajahmu yang selalu serius saat memarahiku itu?"

Kakei menghela nafas sambil menyisir rambut yang berada di depan dahinya. Pipinya mulai memerah. Aww… _he's so cute…_

"Ini dia barangnya. Silakan jika ingin dicoba dahulu," kata pramuniaga padaku.

"Tidak usah," tolak Kakei, "aku yakin sudah pas…"

"Masa? Dicoba saja dulu," bujukku. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya memakai kemeja ini.

Aku kembali mencocokkan kemeja itu pada Kakei. Mmm… memang benar sih ini ukurannya…

"Sudah malam, Shibuya-san. Kita pulang sekarang ya?" tanya Kakei, mulai terlihat risih.

…

Ya sudah.

"Baiklah, aku ambil yang ini," ujarku pada pramuniaga. Ia membimbing kami ke kasir.

Setelah membayarnya dengan _credit card_, aku dan Kakei langsung pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan kami tidak banyak bicara. Mungkin karena aku sedikit kecewa karena dia tidak mau mencoba kemejanya?

"Setelah Tuan Besar pulang dari RS, Nona akan diundang untuk berkunjung ke kantor Shibuya Company di Tokyo," ucap Kakei serius.

"Tapi aku punya janji pemotretan untuk majalah. Jangan-jangan harinya sama," sahutku.

"Akan saya atur," Kakei menyalakan sein ke kiri, memasuki jalan menuju rumah.

Aku mengayunkan kakiku. Agak pegal. _Fish spa therapy_ sepertinya enak.

"Nona… sudah banyak berubah," tiba-tiba Kakei berkata, membuyarkan lamunanku tentang ikan-ikan kecil. "Jauh lebih baik dibanding dulu ketika saya pertama kali datang."

Oh, aku tersanjung.

"Tentu dong!" jawabku sambil mengangkat alis, "aku 'kan Nona Shibuya Maki!"

"Kalau begitu ini saat yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Nona waktu itu," kata Kakei lagi.

Aku mengernyit. "Pertanyaanku? Yang mana?"

"Ternyata Nona lupa," aku nyengir pada Kakei yang menatap jalanan dengan super serius, "waktu itu Nona bertanya kenapa aku mau susah-susah jadi pengawas Nona."

Hmmm…

"_Lalu kenapa kau mau repot-repot melakukan semua ini?" tanyaku, "pasti ada alasannya 'kan? Tidak mungkin hanya karena kau teman Kakek."_

"_Kalau kuceritakan sekarang kau pasti belum bisa mengerti," tukasnya dingin, "mohon maaf, Nona Maki, keluarlah dari kamar saya dan selamat malam."_

Oh, ITU.

"Saat aku dan Tuan Shibuya sudah berteman beberapa lama, datang kabar dari Jepang kalau Ibu saya sakit dan perlu dioperasi," Kakei mulai bercerita.

"Err, pakai 'aku' saja!" potongku.

Kakei melirikku sebentar, lalu kembali konsen menyetir. Rumah kami sudah dekat.

"Saat itu _aku_ bingung karena tiket pulang ke Jepang cukup mahal," lanjut Kakei, "apalagi aku masih ada beberapa pertandingan di Amerika. Tuan Shibuya yang melihatku muram langsung memintaku menceritakan semua masalahku."

"Kakek pasti membantumu," sambungku sambil tersenyum, "iya 'kan?"

Kakei melirikku lagi, kali ini dengan senyuman, "Begitulah. Kakek Nona mengurus semuanya, menanggung semua biaya operasi Ibuku. Bahkan Ibu didatangkan ke Amerika supaya kami bisa bertemu."

Lampu sein kiri Mercy-ku menyala, berbelok ke pekarangan rumah.

"Itulah mengapa aku mau menjadi pengawas cucu Tuan," Kakei mengakhiri ceritanya dengan indah, "meskipun sebetulnya apa yang kulakukan tidak cukup untuk membalas jasa Tuan yang begitu besar."

Aku tersenyum pada Kakei dan berkata, "Aku mengerti sekarang. Saling membantu dan berbuat baik pada sesama, itu lebih berarti dibanding uang bukan?"

"Nona benar," Kakei mengangguk, "sepertinya, tugas saya sebagai pengawas sudah selesai."

Aku tidak terlalu fokus mendengarkan kata-kata Kakei yang barusan, karena sudah membuka pintu mobil dan bersiap turun. Apa… Kakei bilang dia akan pensiun?

Kalau dia pensiun, berarti dia nggak tinggal bersamaku lagi?

Bu Nakata menyambut kami, menyuruh kami untuk segera makan malam. Baguslah, aku sudah lapar! Kutepis pikiran negatifku yang tadi.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu," ucap Kakei pelan sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya ke arahku, "untuk malam ini."

He?

Setelah itu ia langsung ke belakang rumah, membantu menyiapkan makan malam. Aku hanya berkedip kaget.

-XxX-

"_Morning!_"

Aku melambaikan tanganku pada Otohime yang menggandengku dengan riang begitu aku memasuki gerbang. Kakei berjalan tenang di belakangku. Aku sudah tak perlu menjauh darinya lagi, 'kan? Hee hee.

"Kau makin ceria, Maki-chan!" kata Otohime, "Kakekmu pasti sudah boleh pulang ya?"

"Iya, siang ini Kakek pulang. Besok, aku disuruh mengunjungi Shibuya Company," ceritaku.

"Lho? Besok kau ada pemotretan 'kan?" tanya Otohime. Ia lalu melompat-lompat melihat Mizumachi yang datang ke arahkami sambil bersalto.

"Kakei akan mengaturnya," kataku sambil menunjuk Kakei yang ada di belakang.

"Taraaah! Minna, ohayooou!" sapa Mizumachi setelah menyelesaikan saltonya dan berdiri tegak.

"Ohayou! Mizumachi-chi, lompatanmu hebat sekali," puji Otohime agak malu di akhir.

"Nghaa, tentu dong!" jawab Mizumachi bangga sambil nyengir.

Aku memutar mata, meskipun tingkah mereka berdua lucu juga.

"Duluan deh," pamitku cepat pada mereka sambil menarik lengan baju Kakei.

Apa Otohime sudah jadian dengan si jangkung itu? Sepertinya belum.

Lalu… bagaimana dengan cowok yang di sebelahku ini, ya? Aku 'kan sudah menembaknya! Meskipun secara nggak langsung sih…

Apa dia memikirkan hubungan kami?

"Siapa saja lawan kita di Turnamen Musim Semi nanti?" cowok itu, Kakei, mengira-ngira dengan serius.

Huah, memikirkan amefuto ternyata.

-XxX-

**Shibuya Company**

**4 p.m.**

Ruang rapat pemegang saham perusahaan Kakek terlihat sunyi. Jelas saja, para pemegang saham belum datang dan aku mengintip ruangan itu dari luar.

"Jam berapa sih rapatnya mulai?" tanyaku pada Kakei, lalu melihat jam tangan Baby-G di pergelanganku. Aku memakai _fitted_ blazer Proenza Schouler warna hitam dengan kemeja putih sebagai dalaman serta rok hitam. _Heels _dari Derek Lam menghias kakiku.

"Sebentar lagi, Nona," jawab Kakei sabar. Ia tidak terlihat lelah setelah menghalau belasan wartawan yang ingin meliputku ketika kami memasuki gedung kantor tadi.

"Selamat sore, Nona."

"Selamat sore, Nona Maki."

Setiap karyawan yang lewat terus menyapaku sopan. Aku menjawab dengan singkat dan _glam_, "Sore. Selamat bekerja."

Benar kata Kakei. Tak lama Kakek dan Nenek datang didampingi Nakata, bersama rombongan berisi sepuluh-dua puluh orang bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu berjalan di belakangnya. Aku dan Kakei bersiap di posisi masing-masing, mempersilakan para tamu untuk masuk. Aku membungkuk pada mereka satu-persatu sambil tersenyum. Ada pula yang mengajak bersalaman.

"Oh, itu cucu Anda, Maki," kata seorang bapak seusia Kakek pada Kakekku.

"Iya, benar," jawab Kakek senang.

"Irrasshai. Doozo," kataku pada seorang tante bersetelan krem. Kalung Svaroskinya berkilau terkena lampu.

"Ah, Shibuya Maki," ia menyentuh pipiku takjub, "meksipun masih muda, kau terlihat anggun!"

Aku mengangguk sopan dan berkata, "Anda juga terlihat anggun," balasku memuji, "doumo arigatou gozaimasu."

"Aku selalu mengikuti perkembangan kasusmu di tayangan infotainment," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, "syukurlah semua lancar ya."

Aku melirik Kakei yang berdiri seperti patung kaku di belakangku. "Iya, terima kasih."

Tante itu tersenyum padaku lalu masuk ke ruangan rapat. Sepertinya dia tamu terakhir.

"Ayo, Nona," Si Patung Batu yang tampan itu mempersilakanku masuk.

Ruangan yang kosong tadi kini tampak penuh. Semua orang langsung menghentikan percakapan mereka begitu Kakek dan aku memasuki ruangan dan berdiri di depan kursi kami masing-masing. Meja panjang itu juga berisi para direksi perusahaan.

Aku membalas senyum Kakek dan Nenek. Saat itu aku berpikir; andaikan yang tersenyum di sebelahku adalah Ayah dan Ibuku.

Tapi… sudahlah.

"Selamat sore, bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu," sapa Nenek, "terima kasih atas kedatangan Anda semua pada rapat kali ini. Pada rapat kali ini kami ingin memperkenalkan cucu kami, Shibuya Maki."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan berkata, "Salam kenal, semuanya. Aku Shibuya Maki."

Semua orang mengangguk-angguk. Mereka semua pasti sudah tahu tentang diriku, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku diajak Kakek ke kantor.

Mungkin Kakek sudah mulai menaruh kepercayaannya padaku.

"Maki, katakanlah sesuatu," pinta Kakek tanpa kehilangan senyum.

Aku mengangguk.

"Selamat sore semuanya. Terima kasih atas kedatangan Anda," sapaku, "aku Shibuya Maki, saat ini masih duduk di kelas sepuluh SMA Kyoshin. Aku tahu aku masih muda dan perlu banyak belajar, tetapi aku akan selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik sebagai penerus perusahaan ini."

Singkat saja. Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan. Para pemegang saham bertepuk tangan pelan, seakan bisa membaca semangat yang ingin kusampaikan.

Rapat dimulai. Aku membantu Kakek mempresentasikan grafik-grafik perkembangan perusahaan kami bulan ini. Aku bisa melakukannya dengan lancar—untungnya, setelah 'kursus' selama dua hari bersama Kakei.

Banyak hal yang kupelajari dalam rapat yang, err, agak rumit ini. Aku semakin menyadari betapa bergunanya pelajaran manajemen bisnis yang diberikan Kakei. Sempat terbersit rasa sesal di hatiku ketika teringat aku sering tertidur ketika Kakei sedang mengajariku.

-XxX-

"Shibuyaaaa! Akhirnya kau datang!"

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat model _shaggy_ dan berkacamat menghampiriku agak gugup. Namanya Murakami Hazuki, editor rubrik _fashion_ majalah remaja Jepang.

"Maaf, aku habis menghadiri rapat pemegang saham dengan Kakek," jawabku santai. Rapat itu agak bikin mual, sebetulnya. Tapi lumayan asyik lah. Begitu selesai, aku minta Kakei segera membawaku kabur kemari—kantor redaksi majalah yang akan menjadikanku model untuk edisi depan.

"Segera ganti baju ya! _Stylist _dan _make up artist _kami sudah siap di ruang ganti," kata Hazuki.

"Oke," aku menyerahkan tasku pada Kakei.

Tema hari ini tidak jauh dari kegiatanku tadi. _Semiformal chic_. Bagaimana caranya tampil rapi tapi tidak terkesan kaku.

Setelah selesai ganti, aku hanya didandani sedikit lalu segera bersiap difoto. Kameramen dan asistennya menata kamera dan pencahayaan yang pas untuk latar belakang putih di belakangku.

"Oh, Shibuya! Shibuya!"

Hazuki menghampiriku dengan agak panik. Heran, editor majalah yang pintar ini orangnya agak panikan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, merapikan bros yang disematkan di _vest_ yang kupakai.

"Model laki-lakinya tidak bisa datang," katanya bingung, "dia sakit mendadak. Sepertinya kecapekan. Aku nggak menyiapkan cadangan!"

Aku mengernyit.

"Tadinya aku mau memasangkanmu dengan Aderito, yah, sebelum kasus di klub itu terjadi…," sambungnya.

Hueeek….

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi. Sepertinya _spotlight_ kali ini hanya untukku seorang? Hihihi.

Hazuki menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, lalu menatap Kakei. Seketika itu juga dia berbinar.

"_Right!_ Kakei Shun!" ia memetik jari, "kau saja yang jadi model pria untuk kali ini!"

"Maaf?" dahi Kakei berkerut.

"Kau 'kan tinggi dan tampan! Pasti cocok!" bujuk Hazuki.

"Maaf, tapi… saya ini atlet _American football_," tolak Kakei halus.

Terlintas ide cemerlang di otakku yang cerdas ini—ah, nyombong.

"Asisten Kepala Pelayan Kakei," aku memanggil Kakei dengan nada formal, "aku minta kau jadi model pria untuk pemotretan kali ini."

Pupil Kakei agak membesar. Aku jadi ingin tertawa.

"Tapi Nona—"

"Hazuki, cepat dandani dia,"perintahku angkuh sambil mengibaskan tangan.

Akhirnya Kakei masuk ke ruang ganti dengan terpaksa.

-XxX-

Pengawasku itu muncul dengan gaya _preppy_ minus kacamata dan sepatu pantofel cokelat yang keren.

Pokoknya dia keren!

"Nah, ayo, siap ya!" pak kameramen yang bertopi baret itu mengarahkan pose kami berdua. Jujur, aku senang sekali bisa difoto dengan Kakei. Wajah Kakei terlihat gugup-risih-kesal-campuraduk, tapi dia berhasil menampilkan wajah _cool_-nya di beberapa sesi, serta wajah ramahnya juga.

Sesi terakhir. Aku memakai _day dress_ dengan _flats_ (yang mana kuprotes karena aku terlihat seperti BONSAI di sebelah TIANG LISTRIK), tapi akhirnya diganti dengan _floral wedges_. Lumayanlah agak tinggi.

Kakei memakai t-shirt putih polos dengan _vest_ abu-abu, jins, dan _oxford shoes_. Pose kami adalah: memegang gelas tinggi _wine_ dan… _cheers!_

Kami saling bertatapan… dan tersenyum.

Hari ini begitu sempurna!

Kilatan cahaya kamera mengenai kami beberapa kali, dan pak kameramen berkata, "_That's it!_ Selesai!"

Kakei menghela nafas dan menyisir rambut indigo gelapnya dengan jari. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kau cocok juga kok jadi model," kataku padanya.

"Aku ini atlet futbol," jawab Kakei tegas. Hihihi!

Setelah menutup acara pemotretan dengan bla-bla-bla terima kasih dan kembali ke 'penampilan semula', aku mendekat ke Hazuki dan bertanya.

"Bisa aku minta _soft copy_ foto-foto tadi?" tanyaku agak berbisik.

Hazuki berkedip, "Tentu. Akan kukirimkan ke rumahmu, ya?"

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah. Arigatou!"

Foto-foto tadi akanjadi kenang-kenangan yang paling berharga buatku.

"Hei, Shibuya, bagaimana dengan honornya Kakei?" tanyanya balik.

"Kirimkan saja sekalian ke rekeningku. Nanti akan kumasukkan ke bonus gajinya," jawabku sambil mengedip.

Tenang, tenang… aku nggak akan mengambil jatah Kakei! Hihihi.

-XxX-

Setelah aku pulang dan makan malam, aku bertanya-tanya ke mana perginya Kakei. Biasanya kami akan langsung membahas PR.

Eh, hari ini nggak ada PR.

Tapi masih ada pelajaran lain, 'kan?

Jadi aku bergegas ke kamarnya. Mungkin dia ada di sana.

Pintu kamar Kakei terbuka. Terlihat sebuah koper ditaruh di atas tempat tidur.

"Kakei?" panggilku khawatir. Kakei sedang berdiri di depan lemarinya yang hampir kosong.

"Ah, Nona. Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya tenang dan menaruh seuntai dasi di koper itu.

Aku melangkah pelan memasuki kamarnya, rasa sedih mulai merayapi hatiku.

Mataku menangkap kembali koper yang terbuka itu. Perlahan mulutku terbuka untuk memanggilnya, "Kakei…"

Kakei menoleh.

"Apa kau benar-benar... akan pergi?"

[bersambung…]

* * *

Horeee! Selesai jugaaaa!

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca! Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan yaaaa!

Jangan lupa review kalian, anonymous juga boleh ikutan! xD

Aku akan selalu berusaha untuk mengetik, mengetik, dan mengapdet. Aku akan selalu usahakan! Karena itulah mohon maaf kalau kalian selalu menunggu lama apdetanku. Intensif UN sudah dimulai di sekolah, bimbel masih berjalan, guru2 memberi tugas2 semester 2 (banyak amat 2-nya), ujian praktek dan UAS yang dilaksanakan sebelum UN, aku tahu aku akan sibuk tapi aku akan tetap mengetik!*curcol berapi2*

Yosh! Sampai ketemu lagi secepatnya!

Tetap semangat!


	9. MizuOto's Love Action!

Halo! Senang bisa ketemu lagi!

Kali ini kita geser dulu KakeiMaki dan melihat aksi MizuOto!

Sebelumnya terima kasih buat: **Raiha Laf Qyaza, Hikari Kou Minami, Ayuzawa00Phantomhive, Scarlett Yukarin, Lightning Feathers D. Kiryu, Rizu Hatake-hime, Iin cka you-nii, Devilish 'Yuuri' aka Fio-chan** dah kubales via PM ya!

juga:

**shirayuki nao: **kita sama2 berjuang di UN ya! Iya, jawabannya ada di chap ini. chap depan fic ini akan tamat. Makasih ya!

**Natsu-chan: **makasih dukungannya ya! Iya, silakan liat di chap ini! xD

**DarkAngelYouichi: **maafin Kakei ya...huhuhu...thanks 4 review...

**CieCieYeaDinoHiba4ever: **iya dong! Kakek sekarang sudah baik! Uwah, kita harus bersiap! Hehe. Ah~ ndak kok, Cuma suka ngemix and match aja. Hahaha, kakei kalo blushing emang unyunyu gitchu deeeh... ouw, kakei berpaling ke anda? Mungkin saja!*digetok maki. Tentu! Sankyuu!

**ToscaTurqoise: **makasih dukungannya ya! Oke, selamat membaca chap ini!

**Org numpang lwat kbtulan bc: **iya, ini aku update. Makasih dah sempatin mmbaca ya! :D

Okay! Let's go to story!

* * *

**~Take Care of Lady Maki~**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Song: Hot Stuff by Davichi**

"Apa kau… benar-benar akan pergi?"

Kakei berhenti melipat bajunya dan menatapku,"Iya, Nona. Tugas saya sudah selesai, jadi... saya harus kembali ke keluarga saya."

Aku mulai mengeluarkan wajah kecewa-si-gadis-manja yang biasa kukeluarkan kalau Kakek mau pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis.

"Aku jadi nggak bisa melihatmu lagi," keluhku.

Kakei agak terkejut. "Kita 'kan bisa bertemu di sekolah, Nona?"

Aku melengos, "Iya, tapi..."

"Siapa yang dulu paling sebal ketika saya datang? Nona 'kan?" tanya Kakei tanpa maksud menyindir.

Ia melanjutkan kegiatan bebenahnya. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya karena capek berdiri. Kusentuhkan tanganku pada seprai itu. Tak lama lagi Kakei takkan tidur di sini lagi...

"Nona juga suka kesal kalau waktunya belajar," kata Kakei lagi.

Aku hanya diam. Aku nggak ingin kamu pergi, Kakei... tapi apa yang harus kukatakan?

Kakei duduk di sampingku. Aku tidak menoleh.

"Kakei."

"Shibuya-san."

Reflek kami saling menoleh karena kaget. Aku memanggil namanya tepat ketika ia memanggilku—tanpa embel-embel Nona.

Kakei tertawa sesaat, lalu berkata, "Silakan, _ladies first_."

Aku balas tertawa dan mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan tadi, "Aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah menyusahkanmu selama ini," kataku tulus, "aku juga berterima kasih. Banyak hal berharga yang sudah kauajarkan padaku."

"Aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih banyak padamu," aku sampai memejamkan mata ketika Kakei mengatakannya tepat di sebelah telingaku—aku merinding.

_Kau juga, berikan aku cinta yang membara  
jadi gila karenaku, seperti kau akan mati_

_Teriakkan cintamu, seperti api yang tak pernah padam_

"Padahal tidak apa kalau kau tetap mau tinggal di sini…," kataku. Siapa tahu dia berubah pikiran.

"Bukannya aku tidak senang, tapi aku harus kembali ke keluargaku," jawabnya (uuh), "terima kasih atas tawarannya."

Sawaguchi tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kakei, "Permisi. Kakei Shun, Tuan dan Nyonya menunggu Anda untuk berpamitan."

Kakei mengangguk. Sawaguchi membawa kopernya ke luar terlebih dulu. Aku dan Kakei lalu menghampiri Kakek dan Nenek di ruang tengah.

"Ah, Shun…," sapa Nenek dengan wajah sedih, "seharusnya kau tetap di sini saja…"

"Jangan begitu, keluarga Shun juga 'kan merindukan dia…," kata Kakek menenangkan.

"Maki, sering-sering ajak Shun main ke sini, ya?" pinta Nenek. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tentu Nek, kalau perlu kuculik dia sekalian. Hahahah.

Kakei menghadap Kakek dan Nenek lalu membungkuk hormat, "Terima kasih banyak atas segalanya."

Kakek tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Kakei, "Justru aku yang berterima kasih. Tanpa kau, Maki tidak akan seperti sekarang."

"Iya," aku mengiyakan sambil tersenyum pada Kakei.

Akhirnya, kami sekeluarga mengantar Kakei ke mobil. Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik, bahwa kami harus tinggal di tempat kami masing-masing. Kakei benar. Kita masih bisa bertemu di sekolah.

"Salam untuk keluargamu, Shun!" kata Nenek sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kakei tersenyum tipis pada kami, dan Sawaguchi membawanya pergi.

Awas kau Sawaguchi!

Eh, kenapa aku jadi marah padanya? Ah... sudahlah.

-XxX-

Ketika aku dibangunkan di pagi hari, hanya ada Eri dan Sayaka. Ketika mereka membantuku berdandan, tidak ada suara Kakei yang menceramahiku bagaimana me-_manage_ waktu dengan baik dan memberiku kuis singkat tentang pelajaran sekolah ataupun amefuto.

Aku rindu, rindu sekali padanya.

Maka dari itu, begitu turun dari mobil, aku bisa sedikit merasakan perasaan setiap gadis yang datang ke sekolah dengan berdebar-debar, berharap bisa bertemu dengan orang yang ia sukai.

"Selamat pagi, Shibuya-san," sapa seorang siswi yang terlihat manis dengan _headband _motif bunga. Aku balas tersenyum.

"Waah, Nona Maki masuk terus nih!" beberapa siswa (sepertinya klub basket atau olah raga lain) berkata seperti itu saat melewatiku. Entahlah mereka bermaksud mengejek atau apa, aku nggak peduli.

Ngomong-ngomong, mana nih _my best friend _Otohime?

"Maki-chaaaaan!" seorang gadis cantik berdiri di samping lift, menungguku. Nah, itu dia!

"Hei," sapaku ramah, "semangat seperti biasa. _Any news_?"

"_Great news_!" jawab Otohime, "sekolah akan mengadakan pesta dansa!"

Aku melongo, lalu berdehem ketika lift terbuka, "Pesta dansa?"

"Iya!" jawab Otohime lagi, lebih berapi-api. Semoga lift ini nggak terbakar. "Setiap tahun sebelum turnamen-turnamen berbagai ekskul dimulai, SMA Kyoshin mengadakan pesta dansa. Sebetulnya pesta ini diperuntukkan bagi kelas tiga sih, tapi kalau junior mau ikutan, boleh, kok!"

Mm… aku merasa tertarik. Sepertinya… ini bisa jadi kesempatan yang bagus…

"Bagaimana? Apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?" Otohime mengedip jahil. Aku sontak tertawa.

"Ehm… gimana ya?" kami tertawa kompak.

Otohime mungkin benar, tapi bagaimana dengan cowok-cowok di sebelah sana itu...?

"Turnamen Musim Semi sudah dekat. Kita perlu tim sebagai lawan latih tanding. Dengan begitu kita bisa mengetahui seberapa kemampuan kita…..,"

Itulah yang terdengar dari mulut Kakei, sementara Mizumachi sang pendengar hanya memasang tampang blo'on.

Uwah, capek deh...

-XxX-

**Normal POV**

To: Mizumachi-chi

_Kmu dmana?_

From : Mizumachi-chi

_Nghaa… di atap sekolah. Knp?_

Otohime segera memasuki lift yang terbuka untuk menuju atap sekolah. Ia mencari Mizumachi untuk menanyakan soal pesta dansa. Gadis itu ingin Mizumachi datang.

"Mizumachi-chi!" panggil Otohime ketika sampai di pintu atap. _Ponytailnya _bergerak-gerak mengikuti langkahnya menuju Mizumachi yang sedang berdiri di sana.

"Nghaa… Otohime-chan? Kenapa menyusul kemari?" tanya pemuda jangkung itu.

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu," jawab Otohime. Ia berusaha merapikan poninya yang tertiup angin. "Kenapa kau di sini? Nggak istirahat di kantin?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

Mizumachi cengar-cengir sambil menatap awan-awan yang berarak di atasnya. "Aku ingin mencoba bersantai ala Kakei-chan," jawabnya.

Otohime mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia berdiri di samping Mizumachi, dan memang benar, hembusan angin dan langit yang memayungi mereka benar-benar menenangkan.

"Eh, kamu tahu soal pesta dansa sekolah?" tanya Otohime, memulai rencananya siang ini.

Mizumachi sontak menatap Otohime polos, "Ha? Apa itu ya?"

"Pesta yang diadakan sebelum turnamen musim semi dimulai," jelas Otohime, "apa kau mau datang?"

"Entahlaaah… aku nggak tertarik. Kau mau datang?" Mizumachi bertanya balik.

"Aku mau datang kalau kau juga datang...," ujar Otohime, jujur dan sedikit kecewa.

"Nghaaaa?" Mizumachi bereaksi seperti biasa, "wajahmu jadi muram begitu?"

Otohime tidak menanggapi, ia hanya tertunduk sambil memainkan ujung blazernya. Mizumachi bingung melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Jangan gitu dong," katanya, "Otohime-chan itu selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Itulah Otohime-chan yang aku suka!"

Otohime serasa melihat papan diskon 70% di butik favoritnya begitu mendengar perkataan Mizumachi.

"Benarkah?" ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

Mizumachi mengangguk dengan polos, "Iya."

"A-aku juga suka Mizumachi-chi yang baik hati, ceria, dan bersemangat!" kata Otohime cepat, secepat rona merah yang menjalari pipinya.

Mizumachi hanya tersenyum senang, "Wow! Aku suka Otohime-chan, dan kau juga suka padaku! Berarti...ngng... kita saling menyukai ya!"

Otohime berbinar-binar. Tapi sepertinya Mizumachi nggak sadar kalau dia sedang menyatakan perasaan—perasaan yang spesial.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang periang itu tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Eh, Otohime-chan! Semalam aku melihat sebuah drama di TV! Berarti seharusnya… yang kulakukan… adalah…"

Mizumachi membungkuk, menggenggam kedua tangan Otohime, dan tersenyum padanya sambil bertanya, "Otohime-chan, aku suka padamu. Kau mau jadi… err… apa itu namanya? Oh ya~! Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Otohime bisa merasakan wajahnya semakin panas, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, dan tangannya merasa hangat—ia bisa melihat wajah bahagia Mizumachi tepat di depan wajahnya.

Gadis itu tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

-XxX-

**Maki's POV**

"Kau harus jelaskan juga pada yang lain soal Big Wave ini," kataku pada Kakei setelah selesai menulis instruksi darinya di agenda bersampul oranyeku.

"SUMIMASEEEEN! SUMIMASEEEN!"

Aku dan Kakei sontak menoleh ke arah suara. Sepertinya kami kenal sekali suara itu.

Tidak sampai sedetik berikutnya aku benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang kulihat. Mizumachi berlari di sepanjang koridor, menggendong Otohime yang tidak sadarkan diri. Semua murid yang ada di sana _jawdrop_, termasuk aku.

"_What the hell_?" aku menyumpah begitu saja, saking kagetnya dengan apa yang kulihat. Sejurus kemudian, orang-orang memandangi aku dan Kakei dengan tatapan aneh.

Oh, ya. Kami 'kan teman terdekat dua orang itu—_honestly._

Masih dengan mulut menganga, aku melirik Kakei dengan tatapan: _what-we-gonna-do-with-that-two?_

Kakei, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan semu merah di pipinya karena malu berat, berkata, "Kita susul mereka ke UKS."

-XxX-

Otohime sudah sadar dari pingsannya, sekarang ia terduduk di atas tempat tidur UKS. Aku duduk di sampingnya, Kakei berdiri di belakangku, dan Mizumachi duduk di sebelahku.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya syok sesaat," kata guru penjaga UKS padaku, "saya tinggal dulu ya."

Pintu ditutup. Ruangan serba putih itu hening.

Aku bingung mau berkomentar seperti apa. Kakei juga nggak bicara apapun.

"Emm...," Otohime akhirnya buka suara, "err… gomenasai…minna…"

Aku menatapnya maklum, "Sebetulnya kau tadi sedang apa? Bagaimana bisa kau pingsan?"

Otohime terlihat kaget, lalu berpandangan dengan Mizumachi, setelah itu menunduk dengan wajah _blushing_. Hey, hey, hey... apa maksudnya ini?

"Hei, _you_," aku menatap Mizumachi tajam, "apa yang kaulakukan pada sahabatku heh?"

Mizumachi mengangkat tangan, "Nghaa… jangan menatapku galak begitu… aku hanya bilang pada Otohime-chan kalau aku suka dia!"

Aku dan Kakei, untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, saling bertatapan. Heran dan kaget. Eh, tapi lama-lama kami makin kompak ya?

"Err... iya... aku juga... belum menjawabmu, Mizumachi-chi," ujar Otohime pelan dan malu.

Sahabatku yang cantik dan enerjik itu berdehem, lalu berkata pada Mizumachi yang sama enerjiknya juga, "Aku... aku mau jadi pacarmu."

Aku terbatuk jelek sekali karena syok. Jadi, Otohime pingsan karena 'ditembak' Mizumachi?

"Yay! Asyik!" Mizumachi bersorak, lalu berpikir sampai bibirnya maju ke depan, "kalau begitu... seperti yang kulihat di TV semalam..."

Pemuda berkulit cokelat itu meraih kedua tangan Otohime yang menganggur di pangkuan gadis itu, menggenggamnya. Mizumachi tersenyum senang sambil berkata, "Terima kasih ya. Aku suka Otohime-chan!"

Lalu Mizumachi mengecup pipi Otohime.

Aku dan Kakei berpandangan (lagi!). Kami _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

...

Oh, oke. Otohime pingsan lagi. Aku melengos.

-XxX-

Sesampainya di kelas, aku memutar dudukku menyamping. Menyilangkan kaki, lalu bertanya pada Kakei.

"Kau datang ke pesta sekolah?" tanyaku.

"Tidak."

JREB!

"Kau pasti datang ya?" ia balik bertanya.

Aku menatap lantai, "Iya, sih... aku datang..."

Kakei mengambil buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, lalu menaruhnya di meja. Selembar kertas dengan gambar susunan formasi amefuto terselip di balik buku itu.

_Hot stuff, aku tak suka sesuatu yang setengah-setengah  
Kau hanya hidup sekali, dengan hati yang membara_

"Coba kau masih kerja di rumahku. Kau pasti akan memenuhi permintaanku," kataku sambil berwajah sedih.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kakei, berhenti menyusun buku dan menatapku.

"Aku ingin kau datang ke pesta sekolah itu...," pintaku, "Mizumachi saja datang."

Setelah itu aku memberanikan diri mengeluarkan pandangan _puppy eyes_-ku.

Tapi wajah Kakei tetap saja dingin.

"Akan kuusahakan," hanya itu jawabannya.

Aku menghela nafas, "Baiklah..."

Aku berputar lagi, kali ini menghadap ke depan, karena Sensei Yamazaki sudah memasuki kelas.

Datanglah, Kakei. _Please_.

-XxX-

Sepulang sekolah, Otohime langsung kuculik untuk makan malam di rumahku. Sekalian curcol, biasa deh.

"Iya! Mizumachi-chi akan datang!" cerita Otohime riang, "dia bilang ibunya pernah membelikan dia kemeja biru! Dia bisa memakai itu!"

Aku mengernyit, "Ibunya 'pernah' membelikan? Pernah itu kapan? Jangan-jangan waktu umurnya lima tahun…"

"Uugh! Tentu saja baru-baru ini Maki-chan!" protes Otohime, "lalu dia bertanya, apa aku akan memakai kemeja biru juga?"

Aku bergidik ngeri.

Otohime tertawa, "Hahaha! Lalu kubilang, aku nggak akan pakai kemeja, tapi pakai gaun! Aku akan pakai gaun biru juga deh!" ia tertawa lagi, "_cute_ banget ya Mizumachi-chi itu!"

...

_Cute_ dari mana ya?

"Ya udah kalau gitu. Selamat, selamat... sudah jadian...," kataku datar.

Ya, mereka sudah jadian. Terus aku kapan?

"Maki-chaaan...," Otohime beringsut dan merangkul lenganku, "Kakei-kun masih seperti lautan Arktik ya? Dingin?"

Mau tidak mau aku nyengir. Oh, yeah, lautan dingin itu.

"Seperti yang kaulihat," jawabku, memaksakan senyum.

"Maki-chan, jangan lemas gitu dong. Ayo, kau harus optimis seperti yang biasanya!" dukung Otohime.

Lalu ia mulai bersorak-sorai meneriakkan yel-yel Poseidon, tapi diganti dengan namaku. Kamarku yang biasanya sepi langsung ramai.

"Maki-chan! Maki-chan!" ia mengayunkan tangannya ke udara.

"Iya iya! Sudah!" aku menahan tangannya, "aku yakin dia akan datang!"

Otohime tersenyum , "Naaah! Gitu dooong!" pekiknya, "_So? _Kau akan beli gaun baru? Dior? D&G?"

Hmmm...

Gaun?

"Gaun ya? Aku nggak akan beli," jawabku, "kita akan rancang sendiri gaun yang kita mau."

Otohime melongo, "Hah? Yang bener aja? Pestanya 'kan akhir minggu ini! _Which it means_ tiga hari lagi!"

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangkat alis, "Sudahlah, nggak usah cemas. Semua bakal beres. Kau tahu 'kan aku siapa?"

Otohime, masih dengan ekspresi bingung, menjawab, "Shibuya Maki."

Senyumku makin mengembang, "Kalau begitu, serahkan padaku."

_Tanpa penyesalan, akan kuberikan padamu seluruh hatiku  
Akan kuhancurkan hatiku untuk mencintaimu_

[bersambung...]

Hore! Aku akan merancang baju lagi!*sorak*

Terima kasih sudah membaca ya!

Aku akan lama mengapdet. Yah, ketika tentor bimbelku bilang kalau universitas yang ingin kumasuki lewat jalur prestasi ternyata tidak membuka japres untuk tahun ini. aku kecewa berat, sampai2 air mataku terus mengalir waktu tentorku menerangkan pada teman-teman. Sedih, sekali. Rasanya seperti kalah sebelum berperang.

Oleh karena itu, satu-satunya cara untukku masuk ke universitas itu hanya tinggal SNMPTN. Tes tulis yang diikuti siswa2 se-seantero Indonesia. Bersaing merebut kursi-kursi di universitas negeri.

Tapi nggak apa, berarti aku harus belajar lebih keras, kan? Yang membuatku terpaksa rehat dari fic2 sejenak, dan mengerjakan soal2 latihan ujian.

Aku akan tetap semangat karena ada kalian semua yang mendukungku dan setia menanti apdetanku :D

Kalau memang universitas itu menantangku di SNMPTN, kuterima tantangan itu.

Jadi, aku hanya mohon doa dari kalian semua. Maaf kalau curcolnya kepanjangan, ya...

Sampai ketemu di chap pertarungan Grow Up, Flowers! Dan chap terakhir fic ini: Take Care of Lady Maki!

Sign,

K. F. Undinee [now playing: Tomorrow Never Knows from Back-on, One Step! From Back-on feat. Mini]


	10. Tell Me, Kakei

Halo, apa kabar? Senangnya bisa menyapa kalian semua lagi!

Terima kasih buat yang sudah me-review chap lalu, ada: **Hikari Kou Minami, Iin cka you-nii, shirayuki nao, Raiha Laf Qyaza, Rizu Hatake-hime, Devilish 'Yuuri' aka Fio-chan, Scarlett Yukarin, Lightning Feathers D. Kiryu, sudah kubalas lewat PM ya!**

Juga:

**DarkAngelYouichi: **hahaha, thanks revi-nya! Kakei dateng kok… ^^

**Chopiezu: **ouw, tidak bissa… kau harus membayangkannya… hehehe. Okeh! Makasih ripyunya. Mari bersemangat menuju masa depaaaan!*kebanyakan ndengerin Tommorow Never Knows-nya Back-on*

**Natsu-chan: **maaf menunggu lama lagi, ya… makasih pengertiannya. Tentu! xD

**ToscaTurqoise: **iya juga, suka pingsan begitu jadi kaya' hinata, hihihi. Mizumachi tau nggak ya dia ngapain? Hahaha. Thanks!

**CieCieYeaDinoHibari4EVER: **nggak, mizumachi tulus kok. Cuma emang caranya aja yang kacau, hihihi. Bener, kok. Gaunnya, liat di sini aja ya… YOSH! Kamu juga, ganbatteeeee! xDD

**Risha Ichigo: **hehehe, makasih review dan dukungannya. Mohon maaf, hirumamo dan senasuzu g dimunculin, karena ceritanya memang kubuat seputar anak2 kyoshin saja. Maaf ya... gyaaa, Cerberus!*lari*

Ok! Semoga kalian suka, ya…

* * *

**Undine-yaha proudly present…**

**~Take Care of Lady Maki~**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Inspiring Song: Quando Quando by Michael Buble feat. Nelly Furtado**

* * *

Kami punya waktu tiga hari untuk mempersiapkan gaun kami. Aku segera menelepon desainer-desainer kenalanku. Beruntung, salah satu dari mereka bersedia membuatkan gaun untukku dan Otohime. Aku tinggal mengirimkan gambar gaunnya, warna, dan bahan apa yang kuinginkan. Ini sih hal mudah untuk Shibuya Maki!

-XxX-

Bu Yamazaki masih menerangkan tentang... err... apa yah? Aku nggak begitu mendengarkan karena sibuk membayangkan gaun seperti apa yang akan kudesain nanti.

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang mengetuk bahuku dengan pensil.

"A-apa?" aku menoleh kaget. Kakei menatapku serius sekali.

"Kau melamun ya?" tanyanya datar, "jangan melamun."

"Uuh," keluhku, "maaf, tapi jangan ngagetin gitu dong!"

"Kau sibuk memikirkan pesta itu ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Kakei pintar sekali menebak. "Iya siiih," aku mengaku, deh.

Kali ini Kakei tidak melontarkan pertanyaan lagi. Ia menyelesaikan catatannya.

Jangan-jangan dia marah? Dia akan menganggap pesta itu tidak penting, lalu dia nggak akan datang.

_OH NO!_

"Aku... aku akan konsen belajar!" kataku sungguh-sungguh padanya. Kakei hanya melirik, lalu mengangguk sekenanya.

Fiuh, setidaknya, wajahnya sudah lebih ramah.

...

...

Aku melirik Otohime. Terlihat beberapa gambar-gambar pakaian di mejanya. Sekarang ia asyik mencatat.

_One shoulder dress _atau _tube dress_ ya? Kyaaaa… rasanya ingin cepat-cepat jam istirahat!

-XxX-

"Shibuya-san, pulang sekolah nanti kami akan latihan dasar. Kau bisa hadir 'kan?" tanya Kakei ketika aku dan Otohime menggabungkan meja kami—rapat intern di jam istirahat ini.

"Tentu. _I'm the manager, right?_" aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah," ia mengiyakan, lalu melangkah melewati kami.

"Eh! Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku spontan.

"Ke kelas Kobanzame-senpai. Kenapa?" tanya Kakei balik.

"Oh... ya sudah. Nggak pa-pa," jawabku. Kakei melangkah pergi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Otohime.

"Nggak," aku tersenyum, mengeluarkan beberapa helai kertas HVS dari dalam tas, "pengen aja nanya."

Otohime tertawa kecil, "Sabar ya, Maki-chan... mungkin saja waktu pesta nanti dia menjawab perasaanmu."

Mudah-mudahan sih. Tapi itu juga kalau dia datang.

"Ayo, kita buat sketsanya, lalu bahan dan warnanya. Kita sudah harus mengirimkannya lewat _e-mail_ malam ini juga!" kataku.

"Yosh!" sahut Otohime.

Setelah itu, dimulailah rapat intern kami. Kami mendiskusikan segala hal, model gaunnya, bahan, warna, juga mencocokkannya dengan sepatu atau tas yang kami punya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sepatu, aku jadi pingin _Bridget back shoes _Christian Loubutin deh… hehehe.

-XxX-

**Kyoshin High Backyard**

**Kyoshin Poseidon Team Daily Practice**

PRIIT, PRIIT, PRIIIT! PRIIT, PRIIT, PRIIIT!

Aku membunyikan peluit sesuai instruksi Kakei. Beberapa pemain sedang melatih _pace_ mereka di sebuah tangga tali yang diletakkan di tanah.

Meniup-niup peluit seperti ini menyenangkan juga.

Mizumachi tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak, "Nhaaa! Asyik nih! Ikutan dong!"

Aku nggak menanggapinya, konsentrasi meniup peluit. Mizumachi tidak melangkah dengan kakinya seperti para pemain lain, tapi dengan tangan.

"Mizumachi-chi! Ganbatte kudasaaaai!" seru Otohime yang sedang menyusun formasi piramida bersama klub cheer.

Kakei tiba-tiba menghampiriku dengan bersimbah keringat, lalu berkata, "Kita akhiri latihannya."

Yap, aku bisa melihat kalau matahari mulai terbenam. Kulirik _stopwatch _di tangan kiriku. PRIIIIIT!

Para pemain berhenti berlatih dan mulai berdatangan meminta minum.

Aku langsung mengambilkan handuk dan minum untuk Kakei. Ia berterima kasih lalu duduk di _bench_.

"Ayo ayo, istirahat dulu semuanya," kataku pada teman-teman.

"Aku nggak pernah nyangka, Nona Shibuya bakal jadi manajer timku," ujar Kobanzame-senpai sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya. Otohime dan Mizumachi berada tak jauh dari kami, berduaan sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

"Mereka benar sudah jadian ya?" tanya Kakei ketika aku duduk di sebelahnya. Agak kaget juga, Kakei bakal menanyakan hal itu.

"Gitu deh," jawabku santai.

"Mizumachi juga bilang dia akan datang ke pesta sekolah," kata Kakei lagi, "mau menemani Otohime-san."

Aku mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakiku, "Kau... nggak ikut datang juga?"

Kakei melirik, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Aku melengos. Jawab 'iya' aja susah banget siih!

Sejenak kami berdua terdiam. Kakei hanya memandangi botol minumnya, sementara aku masih mengayunkan kaki.

"Hei," panggilku, "Kakek dan Nenek rindu padamu. Mainlah ke rumah."

Kakek dan Nenekku memang pernah bilang padaku untuk mengajak Kakei ke rumah. Mereka kangen padanya.

Kalau aku, lebih kangen lagi!

Wajah pemuda itu melunak, "Mereka sangat baik."

Aku tersenyum lebar ketika ia memandangku dengan mata biru lautnya. Ah, senangnya hatiku.

-XxX-

Aku dan Otohime sudah menemukan gambaran jelas untuk gaun kami. Selesai latihan, kami langsung memberi polesan akhir pada gambar rancangan kami dan aku segera mengirimkannya lewat _e-mail_, setelah di -_scan_ tentunya.

Aku memilih warna hijau toska untuk gaunku. Entah kenapa aku yakin jika Kakei datang, dia pasti akan memakai kemeja hijau toska yang kami beli di Armani beberapa waktu lalu. Sedangkan Otohime, tentu saja warna biru seperti kemeja yang akan dipakai Mizumachi.

Untuk modelnya, mmm... rahasia ya! _Just wait and see_.

-XxX-

**One day left before the party…**

**Dinner, Shibuya Residence**

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu istimewaa," kata Nenek sambil merangkulku ke ruang makan.

Aku mengernyit, "Siapa?" Saudara kami yang ada di London?

Kakek juga terlihat riang gembira di kursinya. Saat aku dan Nenek sudah duduk di kursi kami masing-masing, barulah aku melihat siapa tamu istimewa yang dimaksud Nenek.

Pemuda gagah dan tampan dengan kemeja putih—Kakei Shun.

Aku tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, terima kasih sudah mengundang saya," sapanya ramah sambil membungkuk pada kami.

Hatiku terus berdesir senang. Perutku bergetar halus. Senyumku terus mengembang. Duh.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu," kata Kakek, "kau sudah bukan pegawai kami lagi, santai saja..."

Kakei mengangguk.

"Duduklah di sebelah Maki," ujar Nenek sambil menunjukku dengan dagunya. Pandanganku dan Kakei bertemu.

Ugh! Tahu begini aku dandan dulu tadi!

"Sumimasen, Shibuya-san," katanya sambil menarik kursi.

"Silakan," sahutku sambil mengangguk—_lady-like_.

Gara-gara ada Kakei, aku jadi tidak konsentrasi makan. Mataku tidak bisa lepas darinya. _Anybody help me!_

"Maki tetap mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dengan baik," kata Nenek, "ia melaksanakan apa yang telah kauajarkan padanya."

Kakei tersenyum tipis, "Saya percaya itu. Sikap dan prestasinya di sekolah juga memuaskan."

"Owh, arigatou gozaimasu," kataku pada Kakei. Jadi seneng deh, dipuji.

Perbincangan kami lanjutkan, masih seputar sekolah dan amefuto. Aku bisa saja minta Kakek atau Nenek untuk menyuruh Kakei datang ke pesta sekolah. Tapi nggak enak ah, kesannya terlalu memaksa.

Akhirnya makan malam usai. Kakei langsung berpamitan, karena ada _play card_ yang harus ia kerjakan. _Play card _yang sudah ia selesaikan sore tadi seudah kususun dengan rapi.

"Lain kali datang lagi ya," kataku pada Kakei ketika mengantarnya ke teras. Kakei hanya menjawa dengan senyum tipis.

Sawaguchi datang dengan sebuah sedan. Ia akan mengantar Kakei pulang.

Ketika Kakei masuk ke dalam mobil, aku berkata untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Datanglah ke pesta besok!"

Ia sedikit terkejut, lalu menoleh. Tapi aku lagi-lagi tidak mendengar jawaban apapun. Kakei menunduk ke bawah, lalu menatap jalanan di depannya.

Sedan itu melaju pergi.

-XxX-

**Party Day**

**Shibuya Residence**

Karena ada akan persiapan pesta sekolah, sekolah diliburkan. Para pengurus OSIS dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga, semuanya sibuk mempersiapkan pesta tersebut.

Sementara aku dan Otohime…

"Maki-chan! Maki-chan!" Otohime menjerit-njerit sambil berdiri di depan kaca kamarku.

"Apa sih?" tanyaku yang sedang mencari-cari _clutch _yang cocok untuk gaunku.

Otohime memelukku sambil berlinang air mata, "Gaunnya kekecilan…"

"_WHAT?" _sentakku kaget. Otohime tambah menangis.

"Gimana sih? Baru tiga hari yang lalu diukur, kenapa badanmu sudah 'ngembang'?" tanyaku.

"Nggak tahu… huhuhu," jawabnya sendu.

Aku berdecak dan memerhatikan dia dengan seksama. Masa' sih kekecilan? Siapa yang mau kusalahkan? Otohime atau desainernya?

Saat itu aku menyadari sesuatu.

Sambil menahan marah, aku bertanya pada Otohime, "Otohime-chan, apa kau sama sekali tidak menyadari sesuatu?"

Otohime menatapku dengan lelehan air mata, "Apa? Aku memang tambah gendut?"

(Masih) menahan kesal, aku berkata padanya, "Terang saja gaunmu kesempitan! Kau masih memakai _polo shirt_-mu tuh!"

Sebetulnya aku juga bingung dengan diriku, kenapa baru sadar kalau ada _polo shirt_ dibalik gaun itu.

Otohime nyengir polos, "Oh, iya yaa... hahahahaha…"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Dasar.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah menemukan _clutch_ berbentuk kerang yang bagus. Sekarang, ayo kita dandan!" kataku.

Aku mengeluarkan satu paket kosmetik V-Sculpt edisi Spring/Summer tahun ini. Otohime berbinar-binar.

"Uwaaaah... V-Sculpt dari Victoria Beckham! Mau pakeeee!" katanya antusias.

"Iya, iya. Warna natural saja ya, terus aksen birunya untuk _eye shadow _saja. Oke?" aku menaruh semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan di meja rias.

"Oke!" jawab Otohime semangat.

-XxX-

**Kyoshin High Hall**

**Party Time!**

Kalian pasti masih ingat model bangunan sekolahku yang menjulang tinggi. Ya, _hall_ kami terbagi di tiga lantai yang berbeda. Jadi, aku ada di aula untuk anak-anak kelas satu. Ternyata banyak juga yang datang. Untunglah, aku nggak perlu ketemu sama Honda Reika sengak itu. Dia ada di aula lain, karena dia kakak kelasku.

Begitu turun dari Mercy, aku dan Otohime melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri. Kami langsung naik ke lantai dua tempat aula kelas satu berada. Tak disangka, Mizumachi menunggu di pintu dengan tenang (tanpa salto ataupun aksi akrobat lainnya) dengan kemeja biru dan jins hitam. Dia masih pakai sepatu tali sih, tapi tetap kelihatan cocok kok. _That's casual style_.

Otohime langsung salting.

"Nghaaaa! Otohime-chan cantik banget!" puji Mizumachi riang.

"Jangan pingsan," bisikku pada sahabatku itu.

"_I'll try_, ugh," jawab Otohime dengan wajah _pink_. Perasaan tadi aku memakaikannya bedak warna KREM bukan PINK.

"Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam!" ajak Mizumachi. Dengan santainya ia menggandeng tangan Otohime. Sumpah, aku takut Otohime pingsan lagi.

Beberapa teman-teman Otohime dari klub pemandu sorak memujinya. Rambutnya yang diikat _ponytail_ seperti biasa, tapi disisakan sedikit di depan telinga lalu dikeriting dengan _curling iron_. Anggun sekali. Gaunnya berwarna biru, senada dengan Mizumachi. _Evening dress _dengan model tanpa lengan dan detil _drapery_ di bagian depan. Gaun yang simpel ini menunjukkan sifat asli Otohime yang ceria.

Kami mengambil tempat di pojok, dekat pai-pai buah. Mataku terus mencari-cari ke sekeliling ruangan, tapi aku nggak menemukan sosok super tinggi itu.

"Maki-chan mencari siapa?" tanya Mizumachi yang sedang disuapi Otohime pai.

…

Duuuh! Aku iri! Tau nggak sih?

Eits, nggak boleh gitu, Maki... kalau Otohime bahagia, aku juga harus bahagia!

"Aku mencari Kakei," jawabku ramah, "kau tahu nggak dia dimana?"

Mizumachi menempelkan telunjuk di dahinya dan berpikir, "Ngggg... nggg... Kakei-chan, ya? Ngng... Oh ya! Kakei-chan pasti datang kok!"

Bersamaan dengan jawaban Mizumachi, _speaker_ memperdengarkan lagu Quando Quando dari Michael Buble feat. Nelly Furtado.

Harapan membuncah di dadaku. Kusapukan lagi pandanganku ke seluruh aula. Tak ada.

"Kau tau dari mana Kakei akan datang?" tanya Otohime.

"Nghaaa! Soalnya yang menyuruhku mengenakan celana dan sepatu ini 'kan Kakei-chan! Dia juga bilang akan mengenakan kemeja sepertiku!" jelas Mizumachi lancar.

Otohime tersenyum padaku penuh arti. Saking senangnya, mataku sampai berkaca-kaca. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke pintu aula. Berharap Kakei akan ada di sana. Aula sudah penuh orang dan semua asyik mengikuti irama Quando Quando yang pas untuk berdansa.

"Sumimasen, sumimasen," kataku sambil menghindari mereka, mencoba keluar.

Di mana? Di mana? Ada di mana kau, Kakei?

Cepatlah datang, jangan buat aku menunggu lagi...

"Sumima—"

BRUK!

Aku tak perlu melihat lagi siapa yang kutabrak. Aku mengenali kemeja ini.

"Akhirnya kau datang," ucapku sambil menempelkan tanganku di kemeja itu, "kau juga memakai kemeja yang kita beli waktu itu..."

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, membiarkan mata hijauku melihat jelas matanya yang bagai samudera itu.

"Shibuya-san... cantik sekali," pemuda berkemeja toska itu, Kakei Shun, memujiku. Aku ingin berteriak histeris.

Ia juga melihat gaun panjangku yang berwarna gradasi hijau, _strapless_, dengan dua lapis bahan. Satin di bagian dalam dan _sheer_ berwarna senada di bagian luar yang kubelah tengah di bagian pinggang. Aku memakai _belt_ perak sebagai pemanis.

Wajahnya begitu ramah dan bersahabat. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Katanya kau mendandani Mizumachi?" tanyaku sambil menggiringnya ke tempat mangkal kami—stan pai buah.

"Dia itu, sudah kubilang jangan cerita-cerita," Kakei menepuk dahinya.

"Hahaha! Tapi hasilnya bagus kok," pujiku. Aku melambai riang pada Otohime.

_I'm back with him! Yay!_

"Aku hanya mengingat apa yang kupakai waktu pemotretan denganmu," Kakei merendah.

Orang-orang berdansa perlahan di sekitar kami. Aku juga mauuu...

"Kalian nggak berdansa?" tanyaku pada Mizu dan Oto.

"Nggak ah," Otohime menggeleng malu, "aku sih nggak bisa dansa. Mizumachi-chi bisa?"

"Ngha? Kalau dansa aku nggak bisa! Tapi kalau berenang atau main amefuto aku bisa! Kau mau aku renang di sini?" tanya Mizumachi konyol abis.

"JANGAN," jawabku dan Kakei tegas.

"Kalau begitu... silakan Maki-chan dan Kakei sajaa," Otohime mempersilakan. Kulirik Kakei.

Kakei menggeleng, "Aku ini atlet, bukan pedansa."

Jawaban yang sudah kuduga.

"Ikuti saja gerakanku," aku menariknya agak ke tengah. Kakei mulai gugup. Semburat pinknya yang khas mulai muncul.

"Ayo mulai," kataku. Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahunya dan kuletakkan tangannya di pinggangku.

Hohoho! Agresif sekali aku ini! :P

"_Let me show you the way_," aku mengikuti lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan sambil mengarahkan Kakei, "_to a joy beyond compare_…"

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengajari Kakei. Belum sampai lima menit, gerakan kami sudah pas dengan irama lagu. Kurasa, ini saatnya aku harus bertanya.

Pertanyaan yang tak pernah berhenti mengganggu pikiranku.

"Aku... masih menunggu jawabanmu," kataku pada Kakei, "kau... masih ingat ‚kan?"

Kakei sempat berhenti berdansa karena kaget, tapi ia menguasai dirinya lagi dengan cepat.

"Tolong jawab perasaanku," pintaku, kutatap matanya, "kalau… kau menolak… aku akan hentikan ini sekarang juga. Aku minta maaf kalau aku sudah mengganggu—"

"Shibuya-san," ia menghentikan rentetan kata-kataku. Ia menatapku lebih intens. Mulutku terkunci.

Beberapa detik kami terdiam. Tak ada kata, tak ada gerakan. Musik terus mengalun pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Maki," kata Kakei tegas. Persis seperti ketika ia memberikan instruksi ke semua anggota Poseidon.

Kalau lengan Kakei nggak memelukku, aku pasti sudah terkapar di karpet aula sekarang.

"Saat kaubilang bahwa kau suka padaku... aku merasa senang sekaligus sedih," lanjutnya, "aku tidak yakin bisa membahagiakanmu. Kau tahu kalau aku hanya orang biasa..."

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Kau murid yang pintar. Kau atlet futbol yang handal. Kau disiplin dan pekerja keras. Aku yakin kau bisa sukses, Kakei..."

Wajahnya melunak. Samudera di depanku ini berhenti bergolak.

"Apa perlu kuulang lagi?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum, "aku mencintai Kakei Shun. Bukan statusnya."

Pemuda itu tersenyum sekarang. "Terima kasih, Maki."

Ketika suara _saxophone_ terrdengar, tangan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk men-_tackle_ lawan itu menyibak salah satu sisi rambut oranyeku perlahan, dan pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menciumku.

Semuanya gelap karena aku menutup mataku. Entah kenapa aku merasa hangat, padahal _hall _ini ber-AC.

Akhirnya, cintaku terbalas.

Suara _saxophone_ berganti dengan suara merdu Michael Buble. _Every moments a day..._ begitu ia menyanyi.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan ketika Kakei melepas ciumannya. Rasanya seperti berada dalam drama-drama di TV.

Aku menatap Kakei dengan sedikit cemberut, "Oh, berani sekali kau mencium Nona Maki tiba-tiba begitu."

Kakei mengedip kaget. Semburat pink muncul lagi. Aku tertawa.

"Oh, maaf Nona, apakah saya menyakiti Anda?" ia bertanya, membalik keadaan. Sekarang aku yang _blushing_.

"Tidak, jujur saja," aku mengajaknya berdansa kembali, "aku menyukainya".

Kakei tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau pakai sepatu hak berapa senti?"

"Awas kau," aku meninju pipinya bercanda. Ternyata dia tahu juga. Aku memakai _heels_ tujuh senti supaya tetap _matching_ jika nanti berdiri di samping cowok tiang listrik ini.

Satu hal lagi—persiapan kalau ada adegan ciuman seperti tadi. Kasihan Kakei kalau harus membungkukkan punggungnya untuk menciumku.

Ge-er banget ya? Tapi toh dugaanku tepat.

"Terima kasih," ucapku ketika Kakei memelukku, "terima kasih atas semua pelajaran hidup yang kauajarkan..."

"Tentu. Jangan lupa, Turnamen Musim Semi-nya minggu depan. Bersiaplah untuk bekerja lebih keras," sahut Kakei serius.

Ujung-ujungnya Amefuto lagi... hahaha, biarlah.

"Eh, Kakei," panggilku, "tolong ambilkan minum dong."

Kami berhenti berdansa dan aku menemukan wajah jutek Kakei.

"Kau ini, tetap saja," tegurnya.

Tapi dia tetap mengambilkan minum untukku. Ia bertemu Mizumachi dan Otohime di tempat _fruit punch_.

"Kakei-chan! Kau tadi mencium Maki-chan, ya? Hayooooo", tuduh Mizumachi sambil merangkul Kakei riang.

Kakei langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Aku yang melihat itu dari kejauhan langsung menghampirinya.

"Hei, jangan ganggu dia," tegurku galak pada Mizumachi. Ia hanya nyengir lalu beralih ke Otohime.

"Ini minumannya, Nona," kata Kakei dengan ekspresi normalnya, memberikanku segelas _punch_.

"Terima kasih," aku menerimanya sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Kami berdua jadi tertawa sendiri. Pertemuan kami, pertengkaran kami, semua berujung di sini. Ternyata kami menyimpan perasaan yang sama. Sekarang semuanya terlihat begitu menyenangkan di hadapanku. Padahal dulu aku merasa hidupku akan berantakan gara-gara Kakei—si pengawas.

"Lain kali ambil minummu sendiri," ujar Kakei sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangkat alis. Hei, aku 'kan Nona Shibuya Maki!

Aku cantik, kaya, dan berkuasa.

Tapi itu semua nggak ada artinya. Materi dan kekuasaan bukanlah segalanya.

Apalagi... jika Kakei Shun tidak ada di sampingku saat ini. Hidupku akan terasa hampa tanpanya.

…

Hidupku juga akan terasa hampa tanpa tas Chanel. Hehe.

"Otohime-chan," suara Mizumachi yang memanggil sahabatku membuyarkan lamunanku. Otohime tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu.

"Apa?" sahut Otohime. Mizumachi terlihat begitu _excited._

"Otohime-chan! Tadi Kakei-chan dan Maki-chan ciuman lho! Nhaa, bagaimana kalau kita ciuman juga?" tanya Mizumachi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Otohime.

Aku dan Kakei saling memandang. _Oh, no..._

"A-apa?" Otohime mematung dengan wajah merah padam, "c-ciuman?"

Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, kedua mata gadis bergaun biru itu terpejam dan badannya terhuyung ke belakang.

"OTOHIME-CHAAN!" aku memekik dan berusaha menyelamatkannya. Tapi Mizumachi telah berhasil menangkapnya duluan.

"Ngha? Kok pingsan sih?" pemuda itu bertanya-tanya. "Otohime-chan?"

Aku dan Kakei hanya bisa menghela nafas. Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya?

Oh, _only heaven knows_, _maybe._

-THE END-

* * *

Yosh! Begitulah endingnya! Aneh nggak?

Uhm, semoga kalian menyukainya ya…

Terima kasih banyak kuucapkan buat kalian semua, yang sudah membaca Take Care of Lady Maki, semuanya, baik yang meninggalkan review maupun tidak. terima kasih atas pengertian dan kesetiaan kalian menungguku ngapdet, dan terima kasih juga tas dukungan kalian selama ini. terima kasih. :D

Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam cerita ataupun penulisan juga, ya…. ^^v

Sampai ketemu di cerita yang lain~! xDD

Sign,

K. F. Undinee


End file.
